Le procès de Drago Malefoy
by louzep
Summary: "Une pause entre ces deux là prenait place, un moment suspendu durant lequel deux êtres très différents affrontaient les mêmes sentiments contradictoires, l'angoisse, la reconnaissance, l'incompréhension et surtout, l'envie. Mais ça, ils n'étaient pas près de l'admettre, l'un comme l'autre." Dramione qui se déroule 1 an après la guerre.
1. Prologue -

**Prologue**

Je cherche un(e) correcteur(e), j'ai beau me relire, il ya touuuuujours des coquilles et des erreurs !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **1 an après la grande bataille de Poudlard, Ministère de la Justice magique, Magenmagot.**_

Un an ne suffisait pas à pleurer tous les morts de la guerre, Hermione le savait. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de vouloir faire accélérer les choses. Il le fallait, avant que quelqu'un de mal attentionné soit en mesure de profiter de cet instant de flottement. De fait, le traumatisme de cette guerre planait encore au dessus de toutes les têtes et les sorciers anglais semblaient vouloir tout reconstruire au plus vite, oubliant quelque peu de punir les coupables. Les partisans de vous-savez-qui avaient été placés à Azkaban sans procès. Il s'agissait d'une situation provisoire en attendant les jugements, cependant, cela faisait maintenant une année complète que tous demeuraient en prison illégalement. Or, justice devait être faite, Azkaban n'était plus un lieu véritablement sur. Trop d'évasion avait eu lieu pour que l'on fasse encore pleinement confiance aux détraqueurs, le département de la justice magique avait donc pris la décision d'ajouter des forces supplémentaires pour surveiller la prison, aucune échappatoire ne semblait possible à présent.

C'est ainsi que le premier dossier qui passa sous les doigts de la jeune assistante de Mme Corepille fut celui tant redouté : Drago Malefoy. La jolie brunette laissa s'échapper un haut de cœur et une expression de dégoût se colla sur son visage. Son ex-camarade de Poudlard pourrissait en prison depuis un an déjà. Elle roula des yeux, se disant qu'il pouvait bien y rester encore dix bonnes années. Il avait tenté de la tuer, pendant la guerre. Un de ses stupides amis avait mit le feu à la salle sur demande, tandis qu'un grand serpent incandescent brûlait tout sur son passage, Malefoy, pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et prononça le sortilège de mort. Il avait profité de cet instant de panique pour détruire la rouge et or. Ce soir là, c'est Ron qui la sauva.

Même si l'ancienne Gryffondor savait que pour qu'il y ait justice il fallait passer par la case procès, elle ne voyait pas de grand intérêt à cela. Dans le cas précis de Malefoy, tout le monde le savait coupable. Il suffisait de regarder son bras. Mais non, il allait falloir écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, lui donner la chance de réduire sa peine en balançant les noms des ses anciens camarades. Elle balaya le dossier des yeux mais elle connaissait déjà toute l'histoire. Délicatement, elle le plaça au dessus de sa pile et le regarda avec fierté, le temps de la vengeance était venu. Elle adressa une pensée à tous ceux qui avait péri lors de la grande bataille finale, fermant les yeux un instant comme pour leur rendre hommage.

Dans une semaine, Malefoy allait être jugé après avoir déjà passé un an enfermé à Azkaban. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sourire en coin.

« Miss Granger, demanda Mr Corepille en passant la porte du bureau de la jeune femme, dépêchez-vous de me résumer le dossier Malefoy. Je sais que vous souhaitez assister à son procès. Mais nous aurions besoin de vous non pas en tant qu'assistante mais en tant que témoin. »

« Témoin ? Hermione ne pu cacher sa surprise, pour le sort de mort qui a échoué ? Il a fait bien pire que cela.. »

« Oui, ajouta sa supérieure, mais des circonstances atténuantes ont déja été ajoutées du fait que Mme Malefoy ait sauvé Harry, il avancera aussi le fait d'avoir menti au manoir Malefoy lorsqu'il a feint ne pas reconnaître Harry. Si nous voulons l'emprisonner fermement et longtemps, tous les témoignages seront nécessaires. »

« Bien. Il me paraît étrange que vous preniez cette histoire aussi sérieusement. Même si c'est un démon, Malefoy était loin d'être le pire des partisans du Lord. »

«Je prends toutes les histoires sérieusement Miss Granger, mais cette affaire est plus personnelle. J'ai vu Malefoy père déambuler comme bon lui semblait au ministère après la première grande guerre. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur avec le fils. »

Voilà pour le prologue.

Le premier chapitre sera directement le début du procès de Malefoy.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Lou.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le procès

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **C'est la première histoire que j'écris. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mais le Dramione va mettre un peu de temps à arriver, ils ne peuvent pas se jeter dessus au bout de trois chapitres ahah !**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **j'attends vos retours éventuels.**

* * *

 **Procès de Drago Malefoy - Ministère de la Magie.**

Malefoy se tenait au centre de la pièce arrondie, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Si sa posture n'avait pas changé, son aura était bien différente. Son année à Azkaban semblait l'avoir métamorphosé, c'était comme si son corps s'était vidé de toute contenance, il ne restait de lui qu'un physique attirant bien qu'amaigri et des yeux orageux. Ses cheveux blonds n'était plus impeccablement coiffés, ils étaient beaucoup plus longs mais pas aussi raides que ceux de son paternel. Une barbe naissante ornait sa machoire, assombrissant son visage auparavant angélique. Cette dégaine nouvelle le vieillissait de quelques années, il était bien loin le temps de l'adolescent propret, parfait sous toutes les coutures.

« Mr Malefoy, annonça le ministre de la magie, je répète ma question. Avez-vous des informations ou des noms à nous donner pour amoindrir votre peine ? »

Malefoy resserrait ses doigts autour des bras de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. De toute évidence, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et il savait que dans tous les cas, il serait renvoyé à Azkaban. Son esprit vif avait vite fait son calcul, il se fichait de balancer ses anciens camarades, il n'avait jamais réellement cru à leur combat. De l'autre côté, de retour en cellule, il ne voulait pas se faire d'ennemi en prison pour avoir offert le nom d'autres coupables sur un plateau d'argent. Le dilemme était bien de trop cornélien pour un corps aussi fatigué que le sien. Sans oublié que même sa liberté aurait un prix, il était devenu un paria. Son sang-pur ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, il porte le nom des Malefoy comme un fardeau désormais.

Autour de lui, l'agacement se faisait sentir. Tous attendait que le jeune Malefoy prenne enfin la parole, le silence qui régnait dans l'assemblé était plus que pesant. Au premier rang, tous les témoins en sa défaveur le regardait avec une haine incontestable. Son regard s'arrêta sur chacun d'entre eux. Certains ne lui disaient rien, ils n'étaient pour Drago que des dommages collatéraux de la guerre. Puis il tomba sur le visage de Granger, qui n'avait pas encore parlé. La meilleure amie de son pire ennemi, triomphante, au premier rang de son propre procès. Elle devait jubiler. Ils échangèrent un regard empli de mépris, Drago pris une moue dégoûtée, comme si l'odeur de son sang lui parvenait aux narines. Devant cela, Hermione le fixa plus intensément en ajoutant un sourire en coin. Elle était en position de force tandis qu'il se trouvait plus bas que terre, le combat était inégal. Cependant, il sentit en lui une haine grandissante, trouvant dans se ressentiment le courage de parler, il se redressa sur sa chaise et éclairci sa voix.

« Je ne connais pas d'autres noms. »

Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce et brisa le silence insupportable qui régnait ici depuis de longues minutes.

« Bien, ajouta le ministre, si votre désir est de ne pas coopérer Monsieur Malefoy, ce procès ne devrait pas durer encore bien longtemps. Un retour à Azkaban dans les plus bref délais me semble le plus convenable. Reste à décider la durée de votre séjour. »

Des rires résonnèrent dans l'assemblé, ce procès express en rassurait plus d'un. Tout le monde serait de retour avant le dîner. Malefoy, de son côté, se sentait humilié devant aussi peu de considération. Auparavant, c'était lui qui se moquait, lui qui martyrisait, comment son univers avait-il pu s'effondrer aussi facilement ? Dans un dernier effort, il tenta de sauver sa peau.

« Attendez. »

Il cria presque, emporté par ses ressentiments et le récent déshonneur éprouvé.

« Je sais quelque chose. A propos d'un livre, un livre de magie noire utilisé par..par lui. »

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le nom de celui qui avait tout détruit autour de lui. Sa famille, son manoir, sa réputation. Il se contre-fichait de cette guerre, sa famille était puissante et le serait resté encore bien longtemps sans tout cela.

.

« Continuez Monsieur Malefoy, je vous pris » Ordonna le Ministre, presque trois mètres au dessus de lui.

Malefoy inspira un grand coup, comme pour se donner le courage de tout dire, s'ôtant ainsi un poids que les années n'avaient pas su étioler.

« Lucius Malefoy, mon père. Il a conservé une relique du Lord. Une sorte de carnet, la reliure est tissé avec du crin de licorne. Le maître l'avait confié à ma tante, Bellatrix, pour qu'elle le cache. Au cas ou les choses..tournerai mal. Quand elle est morte, c'est.. mon père qui l'a récupéré. »

Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement. Non. Non. La guerre était finie, Voldemort était mort. Il ne restait rien de lui, Harry l'aurait su, il l'aurait senti. Malefoy mentait pour sauver sa peau, elle en était persuadée. Son sang lui montait aux oreilles et elle se contenait de ne pas crier à l'imposteur.

« Ce livre, continua-t-il, est une sorte de recueil de magie noir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient exactement. Mais peut-être s'agit d'une forme de manuel pour prendre la suite de la volonté du Lord. »

Beaucoup roulèrent des yeux, ne voulant pas y croire. Cependant, tous savait qu'il était inconscient de ne pas vérifier cette information, car si ce livre était réel et qu'il tombait entre les mains de la mauvaise personne, la paix ne serait pas longue. Or, personne ne voulait prendre le risque de repartir dans se climat de terreur.

Le ministre, entouré de conseillers et d'autres employés du ministère était en pleine concertation. Après quelques instants de réflexion commune qui semblèrent interminables pour Drago, il se tourna enfin vers l'accusé.

« Aux vues de ces dernières informations, le tribunal de la justice magique décide de reporter l'audience. Si l'existence de ce livre est bien réelle, nous discuterons d'un éventuel amoindrissement de la peine de Monsieur Malefoy ici présent. En attendant, l'accusé sera escorté au chaudron baveur, sous la protection et la surveillance de deux aurors. Vous savez où se trouve ce fameux livre, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Il me semble, oui » répondit-il.

Un feu s'alluma en lui, il allait sûrement dormir dans un lit. Rien que pour cela, il ne regretta pas son choix. Après tout, seul sa propre survie comptait à ses yeux. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

« Bien. La séance est levée. »

Un vacarme ahurissant prit possession de la salle, les commentaires fusaient, tantôt sur la dégaine délabré de l'ancien prince des Serpentards, tantôt sur ce mystérieux livre dont l'existence restait à prouver. Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil au ministre de la magie, élu depuis maintenant presque 10 mois, Kinglsey capta son regard et lui adressa un hochement de tête, auquel elle répondit accompagné d'un rictus inquiet, dont elle seule avait le secret.

Elle attrapa ensuite sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, insatisfaite de l'issue de l'audience, elle traversa la salle d'un pas décidé et quelque peu précipité. Cependant, arrivé à hauteur de son ennemi au teint blafard, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui adresser un commentaire.

« Ne crois pas que ça te sauvera la mise Malefoy, si tu dupes quelqu'un dans l'assemblé, saches que je saurais lui rappeler qui tu es. »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et prit la sortie en trombe, encore tremblante d'avoir reparlé à cet ennemi de toujours.

Après la guerre, le trio d'or n'avait pas pu se séparer, après avoir traversé tant d'épreuve, il leur était impossible de retrouver leur vies individuelles. Dans les premiers temps, ils décidèrent de vivre tous les trois au square grimaud, leur éternel refuge. Cependant, après une courte relation entre Hermione et Ron, leur colocation s'était trouvé entravée. La rancœur que les deux jeunes gens éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre commençait à empiéter sur leur amitié. C'est la raison pour laquelle après 5 mois de vie commune, Ron quitta la maison pour rejoindre son Terrier familiale. Depuis, leur relation s'était améliorée et leur complicité revenait peu à peu. Pour les deux membres restant du trio dorée, la vie à deux se passait sans encombre. Comme un frère et une sœur depuis toujours, ces deux-là vivaient dans une parfaite harmonie.

Harry avait été nommé Auror dés la fin de la grande guerre, en signe de reconnaissance du ministère de la magie. Il lui fallait cependant apprendre ce métier au combien périlleux et compliqué. C'est la raison pour laquelle malgré son titre officiel, il n'était réellement qu'apprenti et accolé à un ancien auror, en charge de sa formation. Tous les soirs, l'un et l'autre se résumait leur journée. Inutile de préciser alors qu'en ce jour précis, Harry attendait avec une certaine impatience le retour de sa colocataire afin d'avoir tous les détails du procès de son pire ennemi, auquel il aurait adoré participer. Si bien qu'il n'eut pas à feindre son enthousiasme en apercevant son amie passer le pas de la porte.

«Mioooone ! Comment ça va ? Alors ? »

Hermione le va les yeux au ciel et posa son sac sur la table de la salle avec une certaine nonchalance. Elle prit le temps d'ôter sa veste et daigna enfin répondre aux questions d'Harry.

« Bonjour Harry. Je vais bien merci. Alors, rien. L'audience est reportée, Malefoy a donné une information qu'il faut vérifier. Il est malin et près à n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau d'une journée de plus à Azkaban je présume. »

Harry prit un air inquiet devant le peu de développement de son amie.

« C'est à dire ? Quelle information ? »

« Selon lui, il existerait un livre de magie noire, relativement dangereux. Voldemort l'aurait confié à Bellatrix avant la grande Bataille et après la mort de ces deux là, Lucius l'a récupéré. Il ne sait même pas de quoi il s'agit. Je suis sur qu'il a inventé cette histoire de toute pièce. S'il restait une trace de Voldemort quelque part, tu l'aurais senti, j'en suis sûre. »

Hermione prit un air grave et planta ses deux prunelles noisettes dans celle de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, ajouta-t-il, mais s'il ne s'agit pas d'une part de lui même mais d'une sorte de mode d'emploi de fabrication d'horcruxes ou même d'un recueil de sortilèges dangereux je ne pourrai pas le savoir. Si ce livre existe, il faut le retrouver au plus vite. »

« Je sais Harry, Kingsley a ordonné à deux aurors d'encadrer Malefoy au chaudron baveur jusqu'à ce qu'il est retrouvé ou prouvé l'existence du livre... Peut-être que.. »

« Peut-être que quoi ? Je connais cet air Hermione, tu as une idée. »

« Oui..Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Kingsley de faire parti de cette mission. Et moi, comme j'ai des congés à prendre, je pourrai les poser pendant cette période, comme ça je te suivrai avec ta cape d'invisibilité. Je suis sûre que Malefoy va les envoyer dans son manoir. Je pourrai fouiller de mon côté aussi comme ça. »

Le visage d'Harry fut marqué par un énorme sourire. Il observa un temps son amie avant de lui hocher la tête.

« Kingsley ne peut rien me refuser, il m'adore tout simplement ! Je pense que ça ne va pas poser de soucis. Annonça-t-il avec confiance. Tes plans aussi brillants qu'inattendus m'étonneront toujours Hermione. »

Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire et commença à raconter la descente aux enfers de Malefoy, allant de son regard vide à sa barbe de trois jours, l'ancienne gryffondor fit un rapport complet au survivant. Terminant cette discussion sur un débat concernant les cheveux blonds du Serpentard, ils finirent par monter se coucher. Une nouvelle aventure les attendait, décidément, ils ne parviendraient jamais à raccrocher.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Comment Hermione et Drago vont pouvoir se rapprocher selon vous ?**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le Manoir Malefoy

**Hello Hello,**

 **Le second chapitre est en ligne, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire sont à JK Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione triait les papiers désordonnés que Madame Corepille avait posé sans délicatesse sur son bureau. Toutes ses fiches de rapport de délits mineures lui semblait sans importance. Vol à l'étalage, transplanage interdit, usage de la magie illégal, rien de bien passionnant. Cette routine était un ennui et un réconfort pour l'ancienne Gryffondor. D'un sens, elle ne trouvait rien de passionnant dans le fait d'effectuer cette tâche quotidienne. De l'autre, elle trouvait rassurant l'idée de ne trouver nulle part la présence inquiétante de phénomène inexpliqué. Tout allait dans l'ordre et finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Cependant, elle désirait finir ce travail assez rapidement, pour avancer sur son boulot avant de prendre ses congés. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas remplacée et donc il fallait qu'elle fasse le plus de choses possible afin d'éviter tout débordement à son retour. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à poser cette semaine de vacance, tout comme Harry avait très facilement persuadé Kingsley de le laisser participer à la mission Malefoy. Ici aussi, tout allait dans l'ordre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione fascinaient le monde sorcier, ces trois amis étaient la preuve du courage, de la force et de la détermination de la jeune génération sorcière. Tous s'accordait à dire que c'était le trio dorée qui les avait sauvé. D'ailleurs, cette effervescence autour d'eux ne s'était toujours pas essoufflée. Régulièrement, la gazette du sorcier leur adressait une première page. Si bien que les déboires amoureux d'Hermione et Ron ont longtemps fait la couverture des journaux. Seul Harry vivait bien cette notoriété public. De fait, il avait toujours été célèbre, bien qu'il y eut des périodes où son nom était celui d'un paria, d'un menteur voir même d'un escroc lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Bien qu'elle savait devoir s'attarder à la tâche, son esprit ne cessait de penser à l'après-midi qui l'attendait. Quelque part, elle appréhendait ce retour au Manoir Malefoy, dés qu'elle pensait à ce lieu, des images de la mangemorte Lestrange lui revenait à l'esprit, sa tête au dessus de la sienne, son haleine putride dans les narines, la baguette pointée sur elle. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Elle y retournait en position de force et en plus, elle serait sous la cape d'invisibilité donc en sécurité. Tout se passerait bien. Il fallait juste qu'elle termine le travail à temps, afin de pouvoir arriver au Manoir avant eux.

www

Drago Malefoy de son côté était bien loin du calme olympien du bureau d'Hermione. Sa chambre au chaudron baveur remuait toutes les dix minutes, à chaque passage de rame à côté de lui. Le confort d'un matelas l'avait cependant suffisamment satisfait pour ne pas empiéter sur sa sérénité évidente. Les mains croisés sur ses genoux, assis sur le coin du lit bancal de sa chambre. Malefoy se concentrait, il savait que ce fameux livre existait, mais comment le trouver ? Comment prouver son existence ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses yeux, il en avait entendu parlé des dizaines de fois, certains membres de l'ordre noir y faisait référence de temps à autres. Ses coudes se plantaient dans ses cuisses amaigris mais plus musclées qu'avant. Azkaban avait modifié son corps, son esprit, son âme. Il s'était perdu, il ne restait rien de lui. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais vraiment su qui il était, mais sans ses parents, sans son statut social, il devait se construire lui-même. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à ce genre de situation. Qui était-il ? Croyait-il encore aux idéaux de son ancien maître ? Suivrait-il encore son père en enfer pour le satisfaire ? Que serait-il prêt à sacrifier pour retrouver sa liberté ? Si ce procès était sa seule chance de réduire sa peine,tant mieux, mais qui l'attendait ici ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire avec comme seul héritage celui de la honte, de la lâcheté et du déshonneur ?

Trois coups distincts frappèrent à sa porte, il répondit un simple oui et celle-ci laissa passer deux hommes en cape d'auror. Il déglutit discrètement, devant lui se trouvait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnant avec une grande barbe encore rousse. Il l'aurait certainement regardé de plus près s'il n'avait pas été accompagné de son pire ennemi, Potter. Ils se défièrent un instant du regard. Cette énième humiliation était-elle nécessaire ?

« Mr Malefoy, je suis Patrick Bertillon, missionné aujourd'hui dans la surveillance et la protection de votre personne. L 'excursion a lieu ce matin, nous allons transplaner au manoir Malefoy dans un premier temps comme vous nous l'avez indiqué. Nous avons la journée entière pour trouver le soi-disant « livre » dont vous affirmez l'existence. Oh, et, je ne vous présente pas Harry Potter. »

Drago n'avait pas décroché son regard d'Harry, il était si jaloux. Il l'avait toujours été, Potter était l'élu, toujours au centre de l'attention. Et le voilà aujourd'hui encore plus adulé, fier comme un gardon devant lui. La situation lui semblait ingrate, il n'avait rien demandé de tout ça.

« Si vous êtes là pour ma sécurité, que fait-il ici ? »

Drago désigna Harry du menton avec un air des plus dédaigneux.

« Malefoy, la guerre est terminée et il est l'heure de ton procès. Je tiens juste à me rendre compte personnellement que justice soit bien faite. » Harry affirma sa proposition avec une provocation bien appuyée. Bertillon jeta tout de même à son collègue un regard accusateur, il n'était permis à personne de parler au nom de la justice, quand bien même il s'agisse d'Harry Potter.

www

Hermione patientait depuis de longues minutes maintenant devant le manoir Malefoy, cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait rappelé de nombreuses fois à Harry quelques consignes essentielles, comme laisser toujours les portes ouvertes derrière lui ou penser à couvrir ses éventuels bruits de pas. Elle se sentait comme à Pouldard, lorsqu'elle et ses amis enfreignaient impunément les règles pour parvenir à leurs fins. Il s'agissait ici d'une entreprise relativement illégale bien qu'elle ne savait pas exactement quelles règles étaient entravées à ce moment précis.

Elle entendit un « plop » qui résonna quelque temps dans l'air et pu apercevoir L'auror Bertillon, Harry et Malefoy. Ce dernier portait un air grave et regardait devant lui avec dignité. Harry et son compagnon semblait se remettre doucement du transplanage. Une brise glacée traversa la scène, laissant à Hermione un vague aperçu de l'ambiance qui régnait entre ces trois là. Elle avait, comme convenu, aligné trois cailloux de couleur différentes devant le portail du manoir pour indiquer sa présence à Harry. Celui-ci ne manqua pas ce détail et sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux, se rappelant seulement ensuite qu'Hermione était invisible. Devant ce geste, hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se rapprocha avec prudence en direction du trio pour entendre leur discussion.

« Nous voilà Mr Malefoy, je vous rappelle, au cas ou vous tenterez une quelconque tentative d'évasion que vous portez la trace et qu'aucun procès n'aura lieu après cela puisqu'il conviendra de vous enfermer sans plus attendre pour toujours à Azkaban. »

« Merci. Je ne suis pas stupide. » Balança Drago sans même un regard pour son interlocuteur.

« Dans ce cas, ouvrez la marche, nous vous suivons ».

Drago, les mains liées dans le creux de son dos, se plaça devant les deux aurors et passa le portail ouvert d'un simple coup de baguette lancé par Bertillon. Ils avancèrent tous les trois en direction de l'entrée tandis qu'Hermione, nerveuse, les suivait à une distance lui permettant de couvrir le bruit de ses pas. Elle entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, elle sentait encore les lourdes mains des raffleurs la tenir brutalement pour la faire entrer chez les Malefoy. Tous ces souvenirs s'engouffraient dans son ventre, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. La tâche s'avérait beaucoup plus compliquée que prévu. Elle se demandait si Harry ressentait la même chose et elle n'osait pas imaginer les sentiments de son pire ennemi. Comment pouvait-il rester impassible dans ce moment précis ? Il retrouvait sa maison, il allait potentiellement retrouver certains souvenirs lui aussi, ceux de son enfance, de sa famille après de longs mois à Azkaban. Lui restait-il seulement un semblant d'humanité ?

« Je commencerai par fouiller la chambre de mes parents. Il y aura la Bibliothèque principale et enfin la privée. Si tout cela ne mène à rien, il sera nécessaire d'ouvrir le coffre fort de mon père. »

Annonça Drago en passant la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta un instant, il jeta un vif coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de sa demeure, intacte, comme si personne n'avait mit un pied ici depuis leur départ le jour de la bataille de Poudlard.

« Bien, Mr Malefoy et moi allons fouiller la chambre conjugale. Mr Potter je vous conseille de jeter un œil aux alentours, des créatures ont sûrement élu domicile ici. Et pourquoi ne fermez vous pas cette fichue porte, l'ambiance est assez glaciale comme ça! »

« Oui.. euh.. Bien sur »

Hermione avança vivement pour passer la porte avant qu'Harry ne la referme. Elle quitta très vite le groupe pour se diriger vers la seule porte ouverte du manoir, celle qui menait aux cuisines. Elle trouvait complètement illogique de cacher un bien aussi précieux du mage noir dans un endroit sensé. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que jamais Lucius Malefoy n'aurait pris le risque de cacher un objet de la sorte dans sa demeure. Elle devait parler à Harry, de plus en plus, elle craignait que Malefoy leur fasse perdre du temps, peut-être même avait-il un plan pour s'échapper. Elle tentait de se déplacer en silence, une fois dans les cuisines, une autre porte était restée ouverte, elle se dirigeait vers celle-ci, se disant qu'elle risquait moins de se faire repérer en restant éloignée du groupe. Ce qu'elle aurait pensé être une arrière cuisine était en fait une sorte de bureau. Les murs sombres entouraient une table longue, d'environ cinq mètres et une bonne trentaine de chaise éparpillées autour d'elle faisaient office de mobilier. Une centaine de livre ornait le coin droit de la pièce en lévitation, tandis que la seule fenêtre du lieu était tellement couverte de poussière qu'elle tamisait la lumière déjà peu présente. Elle était parcourue d'un long frisson, une odeur putride lui montait aux narines.

« Qui est là ? »

La voix de Malefoy sortait Hermione de ses pensées. Elle n'osait plus respirer, que faisait-il ici, tout seul, sans Harry et Bertillon ? Elle se retourna doucement pour apercevoir son ennemi, il était pratiquement face à elle, les mains toujours liées.

« Qui est là ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus menaçant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, un pas de plus et il serait en mesure de sentir la texture sa cape. Elle priait pour qu'il ne sente pas son parfum. Pourtant, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu renifler à cet instant même.

« Granger ? »

Elle était en apnée, elle s'efforçait de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre alors que son corps entier était en ébullition, son cœur battait la chamade, son ventre se tordait dans tout les sens. Avait-il reconnu son odeur ? Hermione ne pouvait pas le croire, pourtant il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de seconde avant qu'il ne prévienne Bertillon de la présence d'un intrus. Et pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul, se répétait-elle sans cesse.

« Malefoy ! » s'écria Harry. « Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner, nous t'avions pourtant prévenu. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ? »

Harry fut prit d'un haut de cœur, son dégout l'occupait beaucoup trop pour sentir l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce quelques secondes avant son arrivée.

« De quelle odeur tu parles Potter ? » lança-t-il sur un ton de défi tandis que le cœur d'Hermione loupa un nouveau battement.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire un dessin. »

« C'était une des salles de réunion. Voldemort organisait souvent ses mises à mort ici. C'était une sorte de salle à manger pour Nagini si tu préfères. » répliqua Malefoy, toujours impassible. «Il y a eu des corps ici, des tortures. Ce genre d'odeur imprègne les tapisseries je suppose. »

Un long silence demeura entre eux, Hermione suffoquait de ne pas pouvoir bouger et surtout d'avoir la tête de la fouine si près d'elle.

« Mais je sens bien deux odeurs bien distinctes, Potter. Mais tu ne serais rien sans elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il faisait référence à Hermione, Harry sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Drago leva le menton vers l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un air dédaigneux.

« Qu'elle garde sa cape. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir sa tête aujourd'hui, j'ai vu assez d'horreur à Azkaban ».

* * *

Et voilàààààààààààààààà

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

Bisous,

Louzep.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Mystères

**Disclaimer : l'univers est à la magnifique J.K Rowling, l'histoire est à moi !:)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Mystères.

.

.

.

Harry cru un court instant qu'il allait le frapper, il pointa sa baguette sur Drago et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je ferai attention Potter, tu ne voudrais pas que Bertillon sache que tu es venu accompagné ? »

Hermione, toujours cachée sous sa cape, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

« C'est toi qui ferai mieux de faire attention Malefoy, tu n'es plus rien, regarde toi, ta seule chance de t'en sortir réside dans un mensonge, avoue-le. » Affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

« Je ne mens pas Granger. Ce livre existe, je le sais. En revanche je ne l'ai jamais vu »

Elle ne tenait plus, elle ôta sa cape pour lui faire face, oubliant quelque peu le risque qu'elle prenait si à cause de cela elle se faisait repérer.

« Mais bien sur. Et ton père aurait caché un livre de cette importance dans son propre manoir. Et qui plus est dans une de ses bibliothèques selon toi ! Je n'y crois pas Malefoy, pas même une seconde. Tu espères gagner du temps et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça fonctionne. »

« Tu ne sais rien Granger, dit-il en haussant le ton, au moins ça n'a pas changé. Je me fiche que tu ne crois pas en l'existence de ce livre. Ce n'est pas toi que je dois convaincre et contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je n'espère pas gagner du temps, du moins pas seulement. Ce que je veux, c'est ne pas retourner là-bas. Tu penses vraiment que je fonderai tout mes espoirs sur un leurre ? Tu es bien moins brillante que tout le monde le dit, j'ai toujours été le seul à le voir. »

Harry reprit un regard menaçant mais Hermione le rassura d'un simple regard. Une discussion par coup d'oeil interposés semblait avoir lieu entre ces deux-là.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu incapable de donner plus d'information, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit lors de ton procès ? Si tu voulais vraiment quitter à Azkaban, pourquoi ne dénonces-tu pas les autres mangemorts encore en liberté ? »

Sa voix se brisait à la fin de sa phrase, oui, il en restait, tout le monde le savait. Mais contrairement à la première guerre, on ne les laisserait pas impunis une fois retrouvés.

« Parce que je ne les connais pas Granger ! Au risque de vous décevoir, je n'avais pas une place de choix dans le cœur du Lord ! »

Il avait presque crié cette dernière phrase et il bougeait ses mains dans tous les sens, comme s'il essayait de les libérer pour frapper Hermione. Elle aurait presque voulu s'excuser après cette phrase, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Cependant, des bruits de pas se rapprochaient d'eux et Hermione n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre à Malefoy qu'elle remettait déjà sa cape d'invisibilité.

Bertillon approcha à grand pas, essoufflé et en panique.

« Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy. Je vous cherchais, que faites-vous là ? Et, par Merlin, qu'elle est cette odeur ? »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Une sale histoire Bertillon, mais il n'y a rien ici, nous pouvons passer à l'étage. » Ajouta Harry pour éloigner son homologue de cette pièce mais aussi pour clore la conversation précédente.

« Et ces livres en lévitation, c'est quoi ? » demanda Bertillon.

« Des registres. » Répondit Drago d'un ton glacial. Il se tourna vers Hermione, invisible mais toujours là. Seul Harry pouvait savoir qu'il s'adressait à elle. Pour Bertillon, le jeune Malefoy parlait dans le vide. « Tous les noms des familles de sorciers sont répertoriés là. Ils y sont classés selon trois catégories différentes. Les Sangs Purs, les Sangs Mêlés et... les autres. »

Il ajouta à sa phrase une mine écoeurée. Comme si les mots « Nés moldus » ne méritaient pas d'être prononcés. Harry voyait rouge, il ne se savait pas capable de contenir sa colère aussi longtemps.

« Si c'est avec ce genre de commentaire que tu comptes sauver ta peau d'Azkaban, tu es bien mal parti Malefoy. »

« Si c'est avec ce genre de fougue que tu comptes devenir auror, tu es bien mal parti Potter. » Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. De tout évidence, il n'avait rien perdu de sa verbe à Azkaban.

Hermione fulminait sous sa cape tandis qu'Harry contenait tant bien que mal son envie de le frapper. Comment pouvait-il être aussi arrogant dans une situation comme celle-ci ? Bertillon tenta de calmer le jeu en ce plaçant entre les deux hommes, leur joute verbale devait se terminer, ils perdaient du temps à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Après tout, il n'avait que 24h pour prouver l'existence du livre noire, alors plus une minute ne devait être perdue.

« Séparons nous à nouveau Mr Potter, le mieux serait que vous restiez éloigné de Mr Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de nos recherches. »

Bertillon tendit la main en direction de la sortie pour indiquer le chemin à Drago, ce dernier lança un dernier regard à son ennemi de toujours et haussa un sourcil en passant à côté de lui.

.

.

www

.

.

La journée, comme l'avait prédit Hermione, était perdue. Le manoir avait été retourné de fond en comble et aucune trace d'un livre n'a été retrouvé. De retour au square grimaud, les deux acolytes s'étaient affalés sur le canapé poussiéreux du salon. Ils étaient dépités, l'un et l'autre semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Hermione jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette tandis qu'Harry fixait les mouvements irréguliers de cette dernière. Le survivant osa finalement briser se silence plus que pesant.

« Je crois que Malefoy ne ment pas Hermione. Enfin, concernant le livre. »

« Je ne sais pas Harry.. Il a l'air tellement désespéré.. Il aurait très bien pu inventer toute cette histoire. »

« Oui mais tu as vu comme moi la tête qu'il a fait quand tu lui as dit qu'il mentait, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de spécial. »

« Oh non Harry, s'il te plait ne recommence pas à faire une fixette sur Malefoy comme en 6ème année, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter ! Et dans tous les cas Kingsley avait accordé une journée à Malefoy, c'est trop tard pour lui. »

Harry souffla, un air agacé collé au visage. Il sentait que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Hermione aussi le savait mais elle préférait se voiler la face, c'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça. Ils restèrent quelques temps dans un silence profond jusqu'à ce que le survivant vienne rompre cet instant de flottement.

« Tu iras à son audience demain, pour témoigner ? »

« J'irai oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de témoigner. Et toi, tu viendras ? »

« Je suis en mission demain, je ne sais pas où encore, je pense que Bertillon ne me fera pas de cadeau après la journée d'aujourd'hui. Donc non, je ne serai pas là. »

Hermione fit un sourire sincère à son ami, qui tendit les bras vers elle pour l'inviter à se blottir contre lui. La jeune sorcière ne se fit pas prier et profita de l'invitation pour s'accorder quelques minutes de repos dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle étala ses jambes sur le canapé et posa la tête sur le torse d'Harry tandis que celui-ci jouait nerveusement avec les cheveux emmêlés de la belle lionne. Les deux orphelins étaient devenu une famille.

Après la guerre, Hermione avait prit la décision de retrouver ses parents en Australie mais elle n'avait pas pu les arracher à leur nouvelle vie. D'une part, elle avait pu voir que ses parents étaient séparés, ils vivaient tous les deux dans la même ville mais dans deux maisons différentes. Le père d'Hermione avait refait sa vie et semblait très proche des enfants de sa nouvelle femme. Quant à sa mère, elle avait ouvert son propre cabinet dentaire et semblait jouir de sa condition de femme d'affaire. Elle n'avait pas pu les priver une nouvelle fois de leur liberté de décision. Elle se persuada qu'ils étaient certainement plus heureux de la sorte et rentra en Angleterre. Harry avait définitivement quitté les Dusley avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes mais n'avait pas réellement réalisé qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir les fleurs odorantes du 4 Privet Drive. Il s'était même surpris à regretter les pancakes de Pétunia, bien qu'il s'agissait là de l'unique chose qu'il lui manquait de cette ancienne vie. Dans tout les cas, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, proche comme un frère et une sœur.

« Je vous dérange ? »

Les deux amis affalés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé relevèrent les yeux vers la personne ayant ajouté ses dernières paroles. Ronald Weasley, un air jaloux peint sur le visage les regardait. Harry arrêta immédiatement de jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione et cette dernière se redressa.

« Je rigole, je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. » Ajouta-t-il en se jetant presque sur le fauteuil face à eux. « Alors comment ça va ? »

Hermione pu reprendre une respiration normale, elle avait tellement l'impression de marcher constamment sur des œufs avec Ron qu'elle avait bien cru ne pas échapper à une énième dispute. D'autant plus que sa jalousie envers Harry était l'une des causes de la rupture. Harry souffla également mais repris plus vite ses esprits que la lionne.

« Bien, très bien. On a plein de chose à te raconter. »

Harry fit alors un rapport complet à Ron, le trio passa la soirée ensemble et s'endormirent sur les canapés du salon après avoir parlé une bonne partie de la nuit.

.

.

ww

.

.

Drago attendait patiemment dans une des salles du département des mystères. Quelques heures seulement le séparait de sa nouvelle audience. Tôt le matin, il avait été escorté du chaudron baveur jusqu'ici et une éternité semblait le séparer de son arrivée. Il était seul, assis dans une pièce sombre éclairée par quelques chandeliers disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Hermione était en congé mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer par son bureau avant l'audience, elle avait presque une heure d'avance. Elle n'avait cessé de ressasser les événements de la veille et tenait particulièrement à voir si de nouveaux éléments étaient parvenu pendant la nuit. Alors c'était ça ? Malefoy allait être renvoyer à Azkaban d'un coup de baguette ? Elle repensait à Harry qui croyait en l'existence du livre, elle revoyait les yeux de Malefoy plantés dans les siens, lui jurant presque de la véracité de ses propos. Une boule se forma dans le coin de son ventre, s'agissait-il ici d'une injustice ? Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Drago attendait toujours patiemment dans une des salles du département des mystères. Son esprit ne pensait plus à rien il était perdu, stressé et défaitiste. C'était foutu pour lui. Ces quelques jours hors de la prison n'avait été qu'une simple pause dans son enfer.

Hermione dévalait les escaliers du département des mystères à une vitesse folle, elle n'avait pas pris l'ascenseur de peur d'être vue. Arrivée à hauteur d'un grand couloir, elle ralentit sa course, tous les deux mètres se trouvaient une porte, Maefoy devait se trouver derrière l'une de celle-ci. Elle aperçut deux aurors devant l'une d'elle, il paraissait évident qu'il s'agisse de celle de son ennemi juré. Elle glissa la main dans son sac pour attraper la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, qu'elle avait gardé de la veille. Elle lança un scroutt à Petard à l'autre bout du couloir et profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se faufiler dans la pièce qui, certainement, renfermait Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy avait les yeux plantés sur ses mains liées, il n'avait aucune notion du temps, depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il vit la poignée de la porte se baisser rapidement. Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait derrière, il vit la porte se refermer presque aussi vite. Il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, que venait-il de se passer ? Il entendit une voix prononcer un sortilège d'insonorisation.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Hermione ôta sa cape et plongea les yeux de ceux de son ennemi juré.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ! »

Hermione lança encore quelques sortilèges à la pièce avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

« Je viens parler Malefoy, ne soit pas si agressif. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il était glacial, sa voix ne tremblait pas et pourtant, elle pouvait sentir toute sa tristesse dans son grain.

« J'ai besoin de réponse. »

Drago considéra la chose, lui aussi avait des questions à lui poser. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les obtenir comme cela.

« Donnant donnant Granger. »

Hermione acquiesça, la tension entre les deux jeunes gens était palpable mais ils allaient certainement réussir à communiquer sans cri.

« Ce livre dont tu parles, pourquoi pensais-tu le retrouver au Manoir Malefoy, sachant que personne n'y a posé un pied depuis la Bataille de Poudlard ? »

« Tu me crois finalement ? »

« Malefoy, ce n'est pas la question ! »

« Je pensais que ma mère l'avait récupéré et qu'elle l'avait gardé au manoir. Ca nous conduit à ma question : pourquoi ma mère n'était pas chez nous ? Je croyais qu'elle avait échappé à la prison. »

Hermione comprit qu'il s'était attendu à revoir sa mère lors de cette escapade, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en imaginant la déception qu'avait du avoir Maelfoy en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas là.

« Elle n'a pas été inculpée mais beaucoup de sorciers veulent faire justice eux-même. Ta mère a été priée de quitter le pays, elle est sous surveillance quelque part en Italie. »

Drago sembla satisfait de cette réponse, sa mère aimait l'Italie. Elle allait bien.

« Pourquoi Bellatrix aurait confié un objet de cette importance à ton père, tout le monde sait qu'il n'avait plus les faveurs du Lord depuis un moment ? » Ajouta la rouge et or avec aplomb.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. »

«Dans ce cas je ne te donnerai aucune autre réponse. »

Drago prit une mine renfrogné, elle l'énervait toujours autant.

«Elle devait le confier à quelqu'un qui s'en sortirai. Avant que la Bataille ne commence, Voldemort à confié à Bellatrix le livre, de façon testamentaire. Quand Bellatrix a vu Harry se relever, elle a eu l'intelligence de léguer à son tour le livre au cas ou elle ne s'en sortirai pas vivante. Elle a du nous voir nous enfuir et a jugé bon d'en faire hériter mon père. »

Hermione tentait de remettre toutes ces informations dans l'ordre, le livre n'avait donc jamais été vu ? Il n'a jamais été présent physiquement dans les mains de Bellatrix, tous ses transferts ont été exécutés magiquement, il devait donc y avoir une trace magique sur ce livre. Et les multiples changements de propriétaires devaient créer une trace très visible.

« Parkinson et Zabini ? »

« Parkinson est restée à St Mangouste quelques temps, elle était gravement blessée. Elle ne portait pas la marque, elle n'a pas été jugée mais elle est aussi sous surveillance. Zabini a quitté le pays, personne ne sait ou il est. Mais comme pour Parkinson, il n'y aurait pas eu d'audience pour lui. »

Drago ne laissa rien paraître, si Hermione lui avait annoncé la météo de demain, sa réaction aurait été semblable.

«Ce livre est-il réellement dangereux ? »

« Granger, ce livre permet de reprendre le flambeau. Peut-être qu'il est déjà dans de mauvaises mains. »

Elle prit place sur la chaise face à lui et croisa les bras sur la table.

« Si la magie de ce livre est vraiment puissante, elle doit être facilement traçable non ? »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, c'était pourtant si évident. Cette fille était vraiment la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. Enfin après lui, bien sur. Il se détestait de pas y avoir pensé avant elle. Il la détestait d'être trop intelligente pour être totalement méprisable. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il réalisa que Granger pouvait être un véritable atout dans cette histoire, elle était lucide, logique et il savait qu'elle était le genre de personne à se vouer corps et âme à une cause importante, quand bien même cette dernière soit déjà perdue.

« C'était mon tour de poser une question Granger. Mais oui, encore faut il savoir lire la magie noire. »

Le bruit d'un coucou résonna dans la petite pièce sombre, tirant les deux jeunes gens de leur discussion haletante. Malefoy n'avait pas eu une conversation portant sur autre chose que sa condamnation depuis une éternité et Granger avait de la verbe. Il lança un regard accusateur à cette dernière, pourquoi avait-elle installé un coucou dans la pièce ?

« Quelqu'un arrive, il est l'heure. »

Elle lui lança un regard grave, presque inquiet. Si ça n'avait pas été Granger face à lui, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de compassion. C'était quoi son problème ? Il n'eut le temps de rien dire, Hermione se cacha sous sa cape et la porte s'ouvra une seconde fois, les deux aurors entrèrent dans la pièce invitèrent Drago à la quitter.

« Mr Malefoy. Il est l'heure. »

La gorge d'Hermione se serra. Elle sentait l'injustice. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle trouverait un moyen.

.

.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce troisième chapitre !

Si vous avez le temps de faire une review ça serait super cool, parce que pour l'instant j'avance un peu dans le vide et c'est ma première fiction, donc j'aurais bien besoin de conseils avisés et constructifs !

Bonne soiréeeeeeeeeeeee

Louzep.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Confrontations

**Disclamer : l'univers est à la grande JK mais l'histoire est à moi !:)**

Bonjour bonjouuuuur,

Je re-poste ce chapitre car il y a eu un soucis de mise à en page hier, je remercie d'ailleurs la personne qui m'en a informé !:)

Aussi, j'ai eu des reviews : enfin ! Je me demandais si quelqu'un lisait cette histoire ou si je postais tout ça dans les méandres inconnus d'internet, ahah !

 **Nafrayu :** Merci pour tes commentaires ! Oui Drago est vraiment désagréable avec Hermione, mais faut le comprendre aussi, il est orgueilleux et se retrouve pour la première fois dans une position inférieure à celle d'Hermione, donc il est pas chaud pour la remercier. Mais les premiers rapprochements vont arriver très vite !

Merci pour ta remarque sur le Lord, en vrai, je ne me souvenais pas de ce détail, je disais juste « Lord » pour éviter la répétition, ahah.

 **Lula's Lullaby** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! On verra aussi un peu plus la relation avec Ron dans les autres chapitres mais pour le coup, dans mon histoire, on verra souvent le duo Harry/Hermione.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Chapitre 4 – Confrontations**_

.

.

.

Hermione était stressée, elle faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour donner un peu plus de temps à Malefoy. Harry aurait très certainement pu l'aider à trouver une solution, il avait l'audace qui lui manquait. Ron savait faire preuve de perspicacité certaines fois mais pour le moment, elle était seule. D'autant plus que si Harry aurait soutenu son projet, il était sur que Ron ne soit pas du même avis. La salle se remplissait à vue d'oeil, elle semblait encore plus remplie que la dernière fois. Kingsley se trouvait au centre du croissant, en hauteur. Il surplombait la pièce à la fois physiquement mais aussi par son charisme indéniable. Vivement que les élections aient lieux, pour rendre son poste réellement officiel. Le monde magique méritait un Ministre de cette envergure pour retrouver un minimum de stabilité après ces temps de terreur.

Drago était lui aussi déjà présent, les yeux dans le vide. Il se préparait à retourner dans la sombre prison d'Azkaban. Il allait retrouver sa geôle froide et lugubre, la douleur de la solitude et l'interminable longueur des journées. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il avait avoué tout cela pour rien. Toutes les cellules de son corps rejetaient l'idée de retourner là-bas. Il ne méritait pas tout ça, il avait suffisamment payer. Mais ça, personne n'était en mesure de le comprendre. Durant la guerre on lui avait tout pris, sa famille, son manoir, ses études et même sa liberté de choisir un camps. Mais aux yeux du monde magique, tout cela n'était pas un châtiment assez dur, il fallait en plus le faire croupir en prison et lui ôter sa jeunesse. Il lança un regard en direction de l'insupportable Granger assise au premier rang. Elle semblait tourmentée, perdue dans ses pensées. Drago reconnaissait cette expression, elle faisait la même lors de leurs devoirs à Pourdlard. Il osa espérer qu'elle se creuse la tête en vue de lui faire gagner du temps. Il repoussa très vite cette idée, c'était impossible. Mais elle restait tout de même son dernier espoir.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Malefoy qui la fixait depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

Il sentit la puissance de son regard, Malefoy cru entendre son cœur louper un battement. Granger. Il se surprit à avoir confiance en elle. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'état de désespoir dans lequel il était. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le nier, avec Granger de son côté allait être un atout plus que considérable. Leur contemplation fut interrompue par le son du marteau sur la table de Kingsley.

« Bien. L'audience peut commencer. Pour résumer la situation : Mr Malefoy est accusé de plusieurs faits. Tout d'abord pour avoir permis l'intrusion de Mangemort au sein de l'école Poudlard il y a de cela 3 ans. Il est par la même occasion accusé d'avoir conspiré à la mort du regretté Albus Dumbledore. Ce jeune homme est issu d'une famille que je ne vous présenterai pas et porte aussi la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous supposions une condamnation à Azkaban immédiate pour une durée de 15 ans. Cependant, le procès n'ayant pu être terminé, nous n'avons pas encore entendu la défense ni les différents témoignages allant en la défaveur ou la faveur de l'accusé. Je rappelle aussi qu'une permission a été accordé au jeune Malefoy dans l'espoir de trouvé un livre de magie noire. Cependant il n'en a été trouvé aucune trace. Le procès peut donc reprendre. »

La salle écoutait Kinglsey avec attention, attendant un nouveau signe de sa part. Hermione haletait, elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'elle allait très certainement regretter. Malefoy quant à lui, avait du mal à décrocher son regard de la belle brune, il sentait son agitation et ne savait pas comment interpréter tout cela.

« Bien, Mr Malefoy, avez vous quelqu'un pour assurer votre défense ? »

Drago n'avait personne, bien évidemment. Aucun avocat ni même aucun sorcier ne voulait associer son nom au sien à présent. Il se préparait donc à répondre par la négative mais il fût coupé.

« Oui, je vais assurer la défense de Mr Malefoy. »

Un immense brouahahah envahi la pièce, tout les membres du magenmagots étaient effarés, offusqués, semblaient presque choqués. Tous faisait un commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Kinglsey du reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il regarda Hermione avec une grande incompréhension.

« Mrs Granger, que pensez vous faire par cette occasion ? Une défense doit être juste, je crains que vous ne soyez guidée par la haine lorsqu'il s'agit de ce jeune homme. Est-ce réellement sérieux ? » lui demanda-t-il, comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant.

« Je serais juste Mr le Ministre. Tous les sorciers devraient avoir le droit d'avoir une défense. Dans le monde moldu, on les nomme les avocats commis d'office. »

Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une blague ? La salle commençait à nouveau à s'embraser tandis que Kinsgley les calmait d'un simple signe de la main.

« Mr Malefoy, acceptez-vous ? »

Hermione avait oublié ce détail, il était si fier.. Peut-être allait il refuser son aide, l'orgueil pouvait faire agir les hommes bêtement. Alors la jolie brune évita le regard du blond, bien qu'elle était capable de sentir les yeux glacés de Malefoy sur elle.

« Oui. »

Kingsley approuva d'un signe de tête bien qu'il réalisa aussi à cet instant que ce procès risquait d'être beaucoup plus long que prévu.

« Commençons dans ce cas. »

.

.

www

.

.

Harry attendait Hermione de pied ferme au square grimaud, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour assister à cette seconde séance, mais il fallait qu'il patiente jusqu'au retour de sa meilleure amie pour avoir un résumé complet. Il avait terminé sa journée à 17h et le procès n'était toujours pas terminé. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 4h qu'il attendait le retour d'Hermione dans leur maison. Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ? Chaque minute était un long supplice, il avait cru entendre plusieurs fois le loquet de la porte s'enclencher mais ce n'était que des vaines illusions de son esprit. Ils avaient invités Ginny et Ron a passer la soirée avec eux et pour finir, ils allaient arriver avant elle. Il n'avait pas vu Ginny depuis plusieurs jours. Deux mois auparavant, il avait voulu mettre un terme à leur relation. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec elle. Tout ce qu'il faisait la mettait en colère, il avait mit ça sur le compte de la tristesse.

Mais les mois passant, il se demandait si le problème ne venait pas tout simplement de lui, il avançait tête baissé vers son avenir et ne prenait pas en considération les besoins de sa jolie rousse. De toute évidence, ils avaient grandis et ne se correspondait plus. Si Harry s'était remis de cette séparation relativement facilement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Ginny qui ne cessait de lui faire des reproches. Il appréhendait toujours de la revoir et si Hermione n'était pas là pour jouer les médiateurs, tout cela s'annonçait très compliqué.

« Harry ? C'est nous ! »

Il ne les avait pas entendu rentrer, le frère et la sœur Weasley apparaissaient dans le salon. Harry déglutit difficilement avant de les saluer à leur tour.

« Salut Ron, Salut Ginny. Hermione n'est pas encore rentrée. Vous voulez boire un truc en l'attendant ? J'ai de la bièraubeurre au frais si vous voulez. »

Ron haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? Il est presque 21H ! Et elle n'est pas en congé ? »

« C'est le procès de Malefoy acte 2 aujourd'hui. Hermione témoigne. C'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. »

Harry n'avait pas attendu de réponse concernant les bieraubeurre et en avait déjà sortis trois. Après les avoir versées dans des verres, il les offrit à ses convives. Ils prirent place sur la grande table de la salle. Harry d'un côté et Ron et Ginny de l'autre. Ils commencèrent à parler de leur journée lorsque Mione passa enfin le pas de la porte. Harry se leva instantanément en voyant sa meilleure amie sous le regard médusé de Ginny.

« Il est 21H30 ! Que s'est-il passé ? » lança-t-il alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore franchi totalement la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Harry » Répliqua-t-elle amusée. « Salut Ginny, salut Ron ».

Elle leur fit une accolade amicale et s'affala aux côtés d'Harry, qui lui servit une bieraubeurre aussitôt.

« Bon, raconte ! » Harry ne tenait plus il avait attendu si longtemps.

« Oui oui. Je vais le faire. Mais avant, il faut me promettre de ne pas crier. »

« Par Merlin Hermione, tu as fait quelque chose d'illégal ? » Osa Ginny.

« Non.. Non.. pas du tout. Je.. C'est moi qui.. comment dire.. »

« Oh mais crache le morceau Mione, tu me stress ! » Ajouta Ronald.

« J'aiassuréladéfensedeMalefoyaujourd'hui »

Ginny et Ron regardaient Hermione comme si elle revenait d'une autre planète. Tandis qu'Harry hésitait entre crier au génie ou insulter la belle brune à ses côtés.

« Juste..Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Tu te rappelles du livre qu'on est allé cherché au manoir Malefoy ? Je suis persuadée qu'il existe et Harry aussi. Mais on aura du mal à le récupérer sans Malefoy. Je suis allé le voir.. avant le procès. Et.. »

« Attend Mione, c'est toi qui a lancé un Scroutt à pétard au département des Mystères ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui.. Je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais que ça sous la main. »

« Bien sur, tout le monde à un scroutt à pétard dans son sac après tout. » ajouta Ron avec sarcasme, Hermione lui lança un regard agacé.

« Roo mais laissez moi finir ! Donc j'avais déjà réfléchi à la question, je me disais que si nous suivions la trace magique du livre, nous pourrions plus facilement le retrouver. J'en ai donc parlé à Malefoy. Selon lui, il faudra un grand savoir de la magie noire pour pouvoir lire cette magie et je pense qu'il pourrait être utile dans cette quête. Mais il allait être renvoyé à Azkaban, je devais donc trouvé une façon de ralentir le processus. »

« Tu as accepté de défendre Malefoy contre une simple supposition Hermione ? » questionna Ginny quelque peu confuse.

« Non.. Pas seulement. Il.. Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite tout ça. Honnêtement, 15 ans de prison, c'est énorme. Surtout que finalement, il n'a pas fait grand chose. »

« Pardon ? » la coupa Ron « Il y a encore une semaine tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir sa tête au moment de l'annonce de sa condamnation ! »

« Oui mais c'est la haine qui parlait. Et je ne dis pas non plus qu'il est blanc comme neige, c'est simplement que je trouve le châtiment trop lourd pour un adolescent à qui on avait jamais vraiment donné le choix. »

« C'est faux Hermione, lors de la grande bataille, il a eu le choix. Il était du côté des élèves et il a volontairement rejoint..Tu sais qui. » Rectifia Ron.

« Tu marques un point.. Ecoutez, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous souteniez mon point de vue, mais je suis sure que vous pouvez le comprendre. »

« Moi je suis d'accord Hermione et si tu parviens à nous dégager suffisamment de temps pour que l'on puisse retrouver le livre, ça serait super. » Ajouta Harry, qui parlait pour la première fois. « Mais ou en est le procès en attendant ? »

« Et bien, on en est encore qu'à la sixième année. J'essaie de convaincre l'audience que toute cela était prémédité et que Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir, qu'il avait presque orchestré sa propre mort. Imagine le débat. Je pense qu'on en a pour la journée de demain encore. »

Harry approuva par de rapides signes de tête.

« Je serais là demain, je pourrais confirmer tes propos. »

« Parfait » Ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire. Elle savait que le soutient d'Harry allait être facile à obtenir. En revanche, ils n'avaient pas vu les yeux de Ron se baisser et le visage de Ginny se tendre.

« Vous êtes ridicules. » observa Ginny avec une pointe de hargne dans la voix. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire ce genre de chose hein ? Vous mêler de tout, pour être au centre de l'attention. Il n'y a pas des aurors à qui l'on peut confier ce genre de mission ? Il n'y a pas des avocats pour défendre les sorciers ? Est-ce que tout le monde magique n'est pas assez bien pour vous ? Est-ce qu'il faut toujours que vous vous sentiez responsable de tout ce qui se passe ! »

Hermione était choquée, elle recevait les paroles de Ginny comme des aiguilles qu'on enfonçait légèrement dans la peau. Pensait-elle vraiment tout ça ?

« Gin', ce n'est pas ça. C'est simplement qu'Harry et moi avons des éléments supplémentaires.. Et nous connaissons Malefoy, quand il s'est énervé au manoir.. Si tu l'avais vu tu aurais certainement pris la même position que nous. »

« Peut-être oui. Mais je me serais sûrement dit qu'il fallait en parler à un auror, à quelqu'un de compétent. »

« On ne pouvait pas. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être là et Harry a des rapports trop compliqués avec les Malefoy pour être prit au sérieux. Ce n'est pas si simple Ginny et on ne remet pas en cause la compétence des aurors.. »

« Bien sur. Vous voulez la vérité ? Vous êtes simplement incapable de décrocher. Vous ne voulez pas grandir. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Vous cherchez un prétexte pour retrouver un minimum d'adrénaline. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça Ginny, pas du tout. Au contraire si nous faisons ça c'est pour préserver la paix. » Lui balança Harry, beaucoup moins tolérant qu'Hermione. « Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. Il y aura toujours des sorciers mal avisés, des esprits corrompus. Ouvre les yeux Ginny, ce n'est pas Hermione et moi qui n'arrivons pas décrocher, c'est toi qui préfère te dire que tout est terminé pour toujours. Mais tu te trompes, d'autant plus que tu sais comme moi que tous les mangemorts n'ont pas été arrêtés et je ne parle pas des simples partisans qui sont encore dans la nature. »

« Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais idiote Harry. » Répliqua-t-elle les larmes aux coins des yeux. « Je sais bien que tout n'est pas vraiment terminé, mais j'ai eu l'audace de penser que tu laisserai tout ça de côté pour te poser d'autres questions.. Des questions.. Je ne sais pas moi.. Sur ton avenir. »

Hermione se sentait mal pour Ginny. Harry l'avait oublié pour de bon tandis qu'elle l'attendait toujours de pied ferme. C'était donc ça cette dispute, une simple crise de jalousie. Elle attrapa le regard de Ron qui n'avait pas adressé un mot depuis le début de cette conversation. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir. » dit Harry.

« Tu ne vois rien, c'est bien ça le problème. » les larmes de Ginny accompagnèrent ses dernières paroles. Elle laissa glisser quelques larmes en silence et se leva, se préparant à quitter le square grimaud.

« Attends Ginny, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sur une dispute ! » Quémanda Hermione encore assise.

« Arrête un peu toi aussi. Tu n'es pas mieux Hermione. Bientôt un an et tu n'as toujours pas repris tes études. Tu t'enfermes dans un bureau du magenmagot pour surveiller que tout va bien. Toi aussi tu ne veux pas évoluer, tu veux rester enfermée dans ce climat de peur. Moi c'est terminé, je ne vous suis plus. »

Hermione resta sidérée devant les paroles de son amie. Oui, il y avait une part de vérité. Elle n'avait pas repris d'études, préférant travailler au magenmagot, là ou on avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Mais elle voyait ça comme un sacrifice et non un besoin. Blessée, Hermione ne répondit pas aux accusations de Ginny et la laissa partir dans sa mauvaise colère. Elle croisa les yeux de ses deux amis et ils échangèrent un regard entendus : ils avaient tous besoin d'un deuxième verre de bièraubeurre.

.

.

www

.

.

Drago se reveilla avec une sorte de gueule de bois. Il n'avait pas bu pourtant, mais c'était tout comme. Sa tête était lourde et il sentait presque son cerveau s'écraser contre sa boîte crânienne. Il avait rêvé de Granger. Mais pas un simple rêve dans lequel elle faisait une intervention. Non. Il avait rêvé qu'il était.. Il n'arrivait même pas à repenser à tout ça. Il se voyait avec Granger, dans la salle du bureau des mystères en train de.. Oh.. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que son sexe répondait encore à ses désirs nocturnes. Il baissa les yeux en sa direction et le maudissait. Comme si son désir n'était pas du fait de ses pensées mais de pulsions purement sexuelles. Il se leva difficilement, se préparant à affronter une nouvelle journée certainement riche en émotion.

Il espérait presque revoir Hermione avant le début du procès, pour qu'elle lui annonce une sorte de stratégie ou tout simplement qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle faisait ça. D'un autre côté, il haïssait devoir s'en remettre à elle. Tout le monde sauf elle, il en aurait presque prié Merlin.

.

.

www

.

.

Hermione n'avait plus besoin de se cacher pour entrer dans la cellule réservée à Drago, elle traversa le département des mystères d'un pas assuré, ignorant au passage les commentaires affables qu'elle recevait. La communauté magique prenait le fait qu'elle assure la défense de Malefoy comme une trahison. Mais elle s'en fichait, ils finiraient par comprendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa vie était commentée, que ses choix étaient critiqués. Il ne s'agissait que d'une passade. C'est donc la tête haute qu'Hermione s'approchait de la cellule de son pire ennemi. Les aurors postés devant cette dernière la laissèrent passer, lançant à la jolie brune un regard assassin au passage.

« Bonjour Malefoy » annonça-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Celui-ci fut prit d'un sursaut. Il releva les yeux vers elle, surpris et aussi quelque peu soulagé de la voir. Dans le fond, il savait qu'elle allait venir, mais il n'avait pas trop osé l'espérer.

« Granger. » salua à son tour le jeune homme d'un ton glacial, con parfaite opposition à l'extrême confusion des sentiments qui s'exprimait en lui. « J'ai failli attendre. »

« Je n'y crois pas ! Tu sais que rien ne m'obligeait à venir ! » pesta Hermione.

« C'est toi qui a décidé de prendre ma défense, maintenant il faut élaborer une stratégie. »

« Attend Malefoy, de quoi tu parles ? Si je t'aide, c'est uniquement pour gagner du temps. Il faut retrouver ce livre. »

« Je sais Granger, je me doute que tu ne fais pas ça dans l'espoir de rendre la décision du ministre plus juste. »

« Tu sais ce que veux dire le mot justice ? Toi ? » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton provoquant.

Drago sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. S'il n'avait pas les mains liées, il se serait certainement jeté sur elle. D'ailleurs, c'était de cette façon que son rêve commençait.. Il chassa les dernières images de son esprit avant d'être trop mal à l'aise. Mais de toute évidence, il était déjà perdu depuis trop longtemps dans ses pensées car Hermione le regardait d'un air pantois devant son absence de repartie.

« A quoi tu penses Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? » s'inquiéta presque Hermione.

Drago eu un mouvement de recul face à sa question et tenta de retrouver un minimum de consistance avant de lui répondre.

« Et bien peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on se concentre dessus. Sur la justice, sur ton plan pour gagner du temps comme tu dis. »

« C'est ma partie Malefoy, je sais exactement quoi dire et tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. J'ai travaillé toute la nuit sur ta défense, j'en ai même rêvé ! »

« Pourquoi tu es venu alors, si tu comptes ne rien me dire ! »

« Parce que je veux savoir ce que toi tu vas pouvoir faire pour nous aider. Tu pourrais tracer la magie du livre ? »

« Bien sur que je peux. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, il était si arrogant.

« Mais comment ? Il faut que tu m'expliques. »

« Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, il faut sentir la magie noire, comme avant d'exercer un sortilège interdit. Tu dois te concentrer sur tes envies les plus sombres et te laisser guider par tes mauvais instincts. Honnêtement, je doute que tu puisses en être capable. »

Hermione du se l'avouer, il lui était difficile de s'imaginer toucher à la magie noire même dans le but de sauver la paix. Et elle savait qu'Harry fonctionnait comme elle de ce côté là.

« Mais toi tu peux. » lança-t-elle dépitée.

« Oui, certainement. Mais là, actuellement, ça va être très compliqué. Je suis privé de magie et tu as laissé des traces de ta magie la dernière fois que tu es venu ici. Depuis la pièce est bloquée. On ne peut rien faire dans cette cellule. »

Hermione se perdait à son tour dans ses pensées.

« Au chaudron baveur ? C'est bien là-bas que tu dors non ? »

« Oui mais la pièce est bloquée aussi et je n'ai pas le droit aux visites. »

Le problème semblait impossible à résoudre. Leurs deux cerveaux fonctionnaient à plein régime. Hermione avait bien une idée, mais cela lui paraissait totalement impossible compte tenu du peu de temps qu'elle avait et la complexité de son plan.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. » osa-t-elle finalement. »Mais c'est complètement fou et il faudra faire vite. »

Malefoy l'écouta sérieusement et se redressa sur sa chaise.

«Tu pourras tracer le livre chez Harry et moi, au square Grimaud. »

Drago fut quelque peu étonné. Elle vivait avec Potter ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là.

« Très bien Granger. Bonne idée. Mais je doute qu'on me laisse le droit de faire une petite visite de courtoisie chez mes pires ennemis tu vois. »

« Laisse ton sarcasme de côté tu veux, j'ai un plan. Un plan complètement fou. Mais un plan quand même. »

Elle fit cette chose, avec ses sourcils, elle les fronça légèrement et prit un air grave. Drago detestait cette expression, c'était tellement elle. C'était comme si elle tenait une pancarte : »regardez comme je suis inquiète ». Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire autant de mimique, qu'elle était déjà un livre ouvert pour tout le monde. Mais il se retint, évitant ainsi très certainement une énième dispute.

.

.

.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.

Vous avez des idées concernant le plan d'Hermione ?

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuus

Louzep.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Evasion

**Disclamer : L'univers n'est pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse JKR**

On est bon pour un nouveau chapitre qui signe le changement de cape de cette histoire ! Donc ici on pose les bases, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

 **Nafrayu** : Merci pour ta review encourageante ! Oui, c'est tellement Hermione, la justice avant tout ! Ahah. Pour Ginny, sa réaction est un peu exagérée, mais la pauvre, Harry la laisse attendre depuis un moment et elle peut pas avancer.

 **Owl :** Merci à toi !

* * *

.

.

.

Harry attendait déjà dans la salle d'audience, il était très nerveux. Deux heures seulement auparavant, il avait vu Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si sa meilleure amie était folle à liée ou un génie sortie tout droit d'une lampe. Et il se demandait si lui aussi n'était pas totalement fou, car si le plan d'Hermione était très risqué, il était en train de sauter dedans les deux pieds joints. Dans le fond, il espérait presque que cette dernière allait arriver en lui disant qu'il laissait tout tomber, qu'il fallait trouver une autre solution pour emmener Malefoy chez eux. Mais de toute évidence, il ne voyait aucune alternative, c'était la seule chose à faire.

La salle se remplissait à vue d'oeil, Hermione l'avait prévenu, le procès de Drago était très médiatisé et les différents rebondissements qui sont arrivés ici n'ont fait qu'accroître l'intérêt pour celui-ci. Il était placé au premier rang et réserva une place à ses côtés pour sa meilleure amie qui, contrairement à ses habitudes, n'était pas en avance. Peut-être utilisait-elle les dernières minutes pour mettre son plan à jour ou pour réviser la défense de Malefoy. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser, il se rassurait en se répétant qu'il faisait tout ça pour la bonne cause. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait convaincu Hermione de ne pas laisser tomber l'affaire Malefoy.

Surtout qu'il n'avait osé en parler à personne encore, mais il craignait que le livre ne soit déjà entre de mauvaises mains. C'était comme une intuition. Mais il repoussait cette idée, convaincu de ne plus avoir aucun lien avec la magie noire depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, il avait vécu trop longtemps avec un horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui pour ne pas être sensible à cette forme de magie. Ou alors, c'était Ginny qui avait raison, tout allait bien mais il n'était pas capable de céder à l'accalmie. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'être utile, d'avoir une mission pour se sentir vivant. Cette hypothèse ne plaisait pas trop à Harry, il désirait la paix et une vie simple depuis très longtemps. Mais l'inconscient est plein de surprise et les paroles de son ancienne petite amie tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Hermione avait choisi ce moment pour débouler dans la salle. Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle manqua de louper la petite marche à l'entrée de la salle. Elle balaya la salle d'un regard et s'avança rapidement auprès d'Harry.

« Tiens, je l'ai. » lui dit-elle en fourrant dans sa main une petite fiole sombre.

« Tu es sûre de toi Hermione ? Tu es sûre que ça peut marcher ? »

« Bien sur que non. » avoua-t-elle. « On n'est jamais totalement sur de rien. Et c'est presque devenu une règle non ? Nos plans ont toujours une faille, mais généralement, on sait les résoudre. »

Une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Harry, Hermione n'était pas réellement rassurante.

« Je dois boire ça quand exactement ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait déjà répété cette consigne une bonne dizaine de fois.

« Dès la fin du procès, quand tout le monde commencera à sortir, on ne verra rien dans l'agitation. »

« Et Malefoy ? »

«Il boira la sienne quand il le pourra, c'est à dire au moment ou le sortilège qui le tient cloué à sa chaise sera levé. C'est cette partie qui est vraiment compliquée.. Il va falloir que tu agisses vite pour faire l'échange. Tu as pensé à ta cape ? »

« Oui, je l'ai. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas tout simplement tout ça dans les toilettes ? » osa demander Harry.

« Parce qu'il est surveillé jusque là-bas. Il y a toujours quelqu'un de posté devant la porte. Et dans un couloir, à la vue de tous, il y aura moins de soupçon. »

Leurs regards se dirigèrent en direction de Malefoy qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il paraissait tendu, stressé mais beaucoup moins désespéré qu'à son habitude. Hermione le regarda s'avancer, sa démarche était assurée, décidée. Il regardait devant lui, fixant la chaise comme un point d'encrage, sans un regard envers l'assemblé qui le commentait. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi digne dans une situation pareille ? L'ensemble de la communauté magique la haïssait et il restait là, se tenant droit devant eux, les toisant presque de son regard glacé. Hermione aurait aimé avoir un peu de ce caractère. Car même si elle aussi était critiquée, elle le supportait car elle savait que tout cela était provisoire. Pour Malefoy, c'était bien différent, son nom était devenu une malédiction et il en paierait le prix jusqu'à ce que lui, dernier héritier Malefoy, périsse sans laisser de bambin maudit derrière lui. Une fois de plus, Hermione trouvait la situation injuste. Il ne méritait pas tout ça, du moins pas autant. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir pensé le contraire. Elle se confortait en se disant que la haine avait troublé son jugement. Mais alors que ressentait-elle aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était plus de la pitié, peut-être de la compassion. Dans tous les cas, elle ressentait le besoin de rendre justice à Malefoy. Pour lui, bien sur, mais aussi pour se pardonner à elle-même d'avoir laissé la colère prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Une fois assis, Drago daigna adresser un regard à Harry et Hermione, s'arrêtant plus longuement dans les yeux de la brunette. Il voyait qu'il venait d'interrompre ses pensées en entamant ce contact visuel. Il se félicitait de l'avoir troublée, après tout, c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux avant. Troubler les gens. Elle haussa un de ses sourcils comme pour lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à la fixer ainsi. Quelqu'un de normal aurait rompu l'échange en baissant les yeux suite à une expression de la sorte. Mais pas Drago Malefoy, il haussa un sourcil à son tour et intensifia son regard. Hermione de son côté, refusait de baisser le regard aussi, maintenant la tension que s'était installée entre eux. On aurait pu les accuser de légilimencie tant leur échange semblait puissant, mais il ne s'agissait que de deux esprits brillants et quelque peu orgueilleux refusant de laisser à l'autre le plaisir de le voir s'incliner. Harry était trop concentré pour voir le petit jeu naissant entre Malefoy et Hermione.

Kinsgley les ramena à la réalité en faisant trembler son pupitre.

« Bien. La troisième séance du procès de Monsieur Drago Malefoy va pouvoir commencer. Nous avons à la défense Mlle Hermione Granger. La peine n'a pas encore été prononcée mais nous supposions un enfermement immédiat à Azkaban pour 15 années. »

Hermione se leva pour prendre place aux côtés de l'accusé. C'était encore plus gênant que la veille. Elle salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête et envoya un léger sourire au ministre de la magie avant de commencer son plaidoyer.

« Bonjour à tous, nous reprendrons la séance la où nous l'avions laissée hier. J'affirmais qu'en effet, Dumbledore connaissait la mission de Mr Malefoy. De fait, il se savait condamné, malgré tous les efforts du professeur Severus Rogue, son destin était scellé. Il a donc élaboré lui-même une stratégie. Bien sur, je n'élude pas ici l'implication de l'accusé. Mr Malefoy avait, en effet, reçu pour mission de tuer le directeur de l'école. Mais comme je viens de le dire, il s'agissait d'une mission, une mission ordonnée par un des plus grands mages noires que le monde sorcier ait connu. Pouvons-nous parler alors de libre arbitre ? Lorsqu'un homme aussi dangereux que Vous-Savez-Qui menace votre maison, votre famille, votre vie ? Peut-on parler de volonté, lorsque les destins de vos proches sont entre vos mains ? Et surtout, s'agissait-il d'un dilemme que l'on offre à un jeune homme n'ayant pas atteint sa majorité ? »

Hermione affirmai ses dernières parole avec aplomb, elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait. Elle voyait certaines mines se renfrogner et d'autres, au contraire, s'attendrir. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se leva.

« Et quelle preuve avez vous depuis notre dernière séance de tout cela ? Vos paroles sont belles Mlle Granger mais rien ne nous dit que tout cela est vrai. Si Albus Dumbledore savait que Monsieur Malefoy prévoyait son assassinat, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il tout simplement pas empêché ? »

« J'ai deux preuves de mes propos. Harry, si tu veux bien témoigner ? »

Harry se leva, sous le regard médusé du magenmagot. Mais que leur arrivaient-ils ? Que Granger prenne la défense du paria de la société, c'était une chose, mais Potter, non, pas lui, il était le héros d'un peuple ! Il tenait sous le bras un grand tableau recouvert d'un voile noir. Une fois au centre de la pièce, il prit la parole.

« A sa mort, Severus Rogue m'a offert certains de ses souvenirs. Ces derniers prouvent que Dumbledore savait, mais qu'il préférait tourner la situation en son avantage et surtout, en l'avantage de l'ordre. En laissant Malefoy mener sa tâche, il permettait à Rogue de prendre la place de ce dernier. En tuant Dumbledore de sa main, Rogue prouvait son allégeance envers Lord Voldemort. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui vous l'expliquera mieux que moi. »

Harry posa le tableau devant lui et retira le voile opaque qui le couvrait. Albus Dumbledore, habillé de blanc et assis confortablement derrière un bureau en pin se trouvait là. Il semblait quelque peu amusé de cette situation, même encadré, il réussissait ses entrées.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures que le procès avait lieu. Le débat était intense et semblait stagner. Les deux parties trouvaient toujours le bon contre-exemple, le bon argument. Si l'intervention de Dumbledore avait pu clore le longue accusation de meurtre prémédité, personne n'avait encore proposé une remise de peine. Tous les membres présents dans le croissant semblaient à bout de nerf, c'était comme s'ils n'avançaient pas d'un pouce, que chaque pas vers la sortie se rallongeait de dix mètres une fois atteint. Cela faisait bientôt une demie-heure qu'Hermione clamait haut et fort que la responsabilité de Malefoy ne doit pas être considérée de le même façon qu'un mangemort à part entière. Mais cela ne semblait pas convaincre grand monde.

Durant l'une de leurs pauses, Hermione avait conseillé à Malefoy de ne plus prendre la parole, il était trop arrogant et cela avait plutôt tendance à jouer en sa défaveur. Il avait bien évidemment mal pris le fait que sa pire ennemie se donne le droit de lui donner son avis sur sa façon d'agir. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait raison. Mais ce qui le marqua encore plus, c'est qu'elle semblait vouloir le défendre réellement. Il avait alors très bien compris à ce moment là qu'elle lui mentait. Granger ne faisait pas tout ça uniquement pour gagner du temps, elle voulait rendre justice. Même s'il savait bien que tout cela n'était pas personnel et qu'elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser mille questions. Car de son côté, il n'aurait certainement pas fait la moitié de ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour lui.

Une énième joute verbale se terminait entre Hermione et un membre du magenmagot. De toute évidence, ils ne parviendraient pas à établir une peine aujourd'hui encore. Kingsley, n'en tenant plus non plus, pris la parole à la fin des mots prononcés par Hermione et leva la séance, la reportant au lendemain. Il lança un regard suppliant à la présumée avocate de Drago, comme pour lui demander de lâcher du lest. Mais la jeune femme regardait déjà ailleurs, elle lança un regard entendu à Harry. Il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde et il allait falloir agir vite.

L'assemblée se leva presque d'un même ensemble et contrairement aux dernières séances, ils ne restèrent pas discuter. La journée avait été longue et l'ennui avait prit beaucoup de place pour certains. Cela arrangeait quelque peu les affaires du trio improvisé, ils allaient pouvoir sortir dans un mouvement de foule.

Harry tenait fermement la petite fiole dans ses doigts. Il laissa le tableau dorénavant vide dans la pièce et décida de prendre de l'avance sur Hermione et Drago. Il prit la direction de la sortie et se cacha dans le recoin du couloir désigné quelques heures auparavant par Hermione.

Drago attendait l'arrivée de ses deux aurors assignés pour se lever de sa chaise. Il passa discrètement la main sur la poche de son pantalon comme pour vérifier que sa fiole était toujours là. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que d'ici quelques minutes il aurait l'apparence de son pire ennemi. Il allait devoir agir comme lui pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ça n'allait pas être compliqué, il avait observé Potter pendant une grande partie de sa scolarité, il avait juste à prendre un air de chien battu et sourire à tous les gens qu'il croiserait.

Hermione, de son côté, jeta un regard à Harry lorsqu'il quitta la salle. Il était en place, pour cette partie là, on était bon. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen de divertir les deux aurors chargés de l'escorte de Malefoy jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Il fallait qu'elle permette à Malefoy de boire la potion sans être vu.

Lorsque les deux aurors décidèrent enfin de lever leur coupable de sa chaise, une bonne dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées. Hermione se tenait aux côtés de Malefoy sans pour autant lui adressé un mot, elle était trop stressée pour parler et de toute évidence, lui aussi.

« Mr Malefoy, nous pouvons y aller. »

Le plus grand des deux aurors pointa sa baguette sur ce dernier pour lever le sort qui le maintenait assis à sa chaise. C'était donc au tour d'Hermione d'agir.

« Mr Portine ? C'est bien vous ? » lança-t-elle à celui qui venait de lever le sortilège. « Hermione Granger, nous nous sommes croisés il y a deux mois, pour l'extraction des maléfices dans les sols du Manoir Lestrange? »

C'était un mensonge, mais Hermione espérait qu'il aurait la politesse de faire semblant de la recconnaître. Elle jeta un regard à Drago par dessus l'épaule de Mr Portine pour qu'il comprenne le message, il fallait qu'il la boive dès qu'il pouvait.

« Excusez moi Mlle Granger, je vous connais bien sur. Mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu lors de cette mission. Tu t'en souviens, toi ? »

Il jeta un regard vers son collègue qui lui haussa les épaules en signe de réponse. Hermione leur envoya un sourire gêné, elle devait passer pour une folle et le moment devenait vraiment gênant. Drago profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se baisser, il fit mine de refaire ses lacets mais en profita pour boire discrètement la potion de polynectar. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il puisse rejoindre la cachette de Potter avant que la transformation n'ai complètement lieu.

« C'est sûrement parce que j'étais discrète. Bon, bonne journée Messieurs. » Ajouta Hermione avant de quitter le trio face à elle.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard étonné en regardant la jeune fille partir si tôt après ses mots. Drago de son côté craignait de ne pas atteindre Potter à temps. Il fit donc démarrer la marche avant les deux aurors ne l'aient fait.

« Vous êtes drôlement pressé de rejoindre votre auberge Mr Malefoy. » annonça le dénommé Portine.

Drago n'osa pas répondre, de peur de perdre encore plus de temps et comme pour répondre à son interlocuteur, accéléra la marche tandis qu'il sentait déjà ses épaules s'affaisser pour perdre les centimètres qui le différenciait de Potter.

Harry regardait la scène de loin, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait l'impression que ses pieds dépassaient de cette dernière tant sa nouvelle apparence lui semblait impossible à comprendre. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un pull trois fois trop grand. En tout cas, vu d'ici, les gens semblent vraiment beaucoup plus petit, pas étonnant que Malefoy soit aussi hautain. Il vit Hermione s'approcher de lui.

« Harry tu es là ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Harry/Malefoy est bien sous sa cape. »

« Ok, retire la maintenant, je vais te pousser sur eux, vous échangerez vos places. Prêt ? »

Harry retira sa cape et lui infligea un reducto pour la placer dans sa poche. Et sentit Hermione l'attraper violemment par les épaules pour le pousser brusquement en direction du trio visé. Drago n'avait pas totalement terminé sa transformation, il lui restait encore quelques cheveux blonds. Mais il lui paraissait impossible que les deux aurors n'aient pas remarqué sa métamorphose. Est-ce que Granger aurait osé jeter un sortilège de confusion à ses deux gorilles ? Cette fille était vraiment folle à lier. Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par sa propre enveloppe corporelle, il reçu Potter en pleine face. Parfait, Hermione avait bien visé. Il profita de l'instant pour rejoindre son ennemie dans le recoin indiqué. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que la jeune fille attrapa sa main et ils transplanèrent aussitôt.

.

.

.  
www

.

.

.

L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent au square Grimaud. C'était comme s'ils avaient atterri dans un monde parallèle, les quelques secondes qui les séparaient du département de la justice magique semblaient lointaines. Hermione jeta un regard vers Malefoy qui avait à présent pleinement l'apparence d'Harry. C'était très troublant et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder avec un air hagard, à mi-chemin entre le doute et l'amusement.

« Dit le si je te gène Granger. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, c'est toujours le cas. Mais c'est juste très bizarre de savoir que tu es ici. Et avec l'apparence d'Harry ça rend la chose encore plus..étrange. »

« Oui je te le fais pas dire. J'ai l'impression d'être coincé dans un corps trop petit. Et Potter ne voit vraiment rien c'est affligeant. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait même pas répondre à cela.

« J'espère que ça se passe bien pour lui.. Et j'espère surtout que le polynectar va agir assez longtemps. Si tout se passe bien, il sera là dans une heure. »

« Qui a préparé la potion, tu n'as pu avoir le temps de le faire ? »

«Rogue. » Ajouta-t-elle sans plus de commentaire.

Harry avait récupéré une partie de ses potions dans son laboratoire quelques temps avant la bataille de Poudlard. Ils avaient donc un stock de potion de grande qualité dans leur réserve et elle s'étonnait de ne pas avoir menti à Malefoy sur ce point. Drago de son côté afficha un air surpris mais ne posa pas plus de question. Il évitait de repenser à Rogue, son seul allié durant ses longues années de perdition à Poudlard. Une perte encore trop amère au goût du jeune homme. Il balaya ses souvenirs d'un revers de manche et traversa le couloir de l'entrée au côté d'Hermione pour atterrir dans le salon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Il avait déjà vu cet endroit quelque part, sur des photos peut-être.. Certains détails lui semblaient même plutôt familier. Et tous ces tableaux sur les murs représentaient des ancêtres bien connus des registres du blond. Mais pourquoi Granger et Potter habitaient dans un lieu pareil ? Hermione remarqua son trouble et réalisa seulement à ce moment là que Drago se trouvait dans la maison de ses cousins Black. Sa mère avait sûrement passé du temps ici dans sa jeunesse.

« C'était la maison des Black. Sirius l'a légué à Harry. »

Malefoy pensa très fort « Traître à son sang », comme par automatisme mais n'osa pas le dire à voix haute craignant d'être attaché à une chaise. Sans ses pouvoirs, il n'avait aucun moyen de défense et Granger pouvait faire peur quand elle voulait. Il se contenta d'un air dégoûté et s'affala sur un des fauteuils. Il n'avait rien connu d'aussi confortable depuis un bon bout de temps. Il était face à la cheminé éteinte. Inconsciemment, il cherchait des détails, des indices dans la pièce qui lui dirait quelle relation entretenait Potter et Granger, Mais il ne voyait rien avec cette vue pourrie. Si seulement il avait eu le temps de récupérer les lunettes de Potter.

« Tiens, tu verras certainement beaucoup mieux avec ça. » annonça Hermione en lui tendant une paire de lunette identique à celle d'Harry, comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées.

« Tu as eu le temps de prendre ses lunettes ? »

« Non, Harry à 5 paires identiques.. C'est une longue histoire. » dit-elle en ajoutant à ses paroles un geste de la main signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de raconter cet épisode à Malefoy. D'autant plus qu'il lui rappelait ce fameux soir ou il avait fallu prendre l'apparence d'Harry et se battre sur un balai. Alors qu'Hermione détestait voler. C'était de très mauvais souvenirs. Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par un feu vert qui prenait dans la cheminée.

« Quelqu'un arrive par la cheminée Granger ! » Lui lança Drago, quelque peu paniqué.

« Ca ne peut pas être Harry, il est beaucoup trop tôt ! »

Mais c'est une toute autre personne qui fit son apparition au milieu du salon, face à Malefoy avachi sur son fauteuil. Une jolie rousse aux yeux verts se distinguait parmi les flammes. Oh non, par Merlin ! Malefoy avait toujours l'apparence d'Harry et il allait être très compliqué de conserver sa couverture.

« Ginny ! »

Hermione était tout de même heureuse de la voir, il y avait régulièrement des tensions entre elles ses derniers temps et elle ne supportait pas ça. Mais là, aujourd'hui, c'était un très mauvais moment pour une petite visite. Sans un mot et pour toute excuse, la jolie rousse s'approcha d'Hermione et la pris doucement dans ses bras. La brunette eut alors tout le loisir de voir Malefoy se moquer d'elle par dessus l'épaule de son amie.

« Hermione je suis désolée pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.. Mais tu sais.. Je.. »

Ginny jeta un regard vers ce qu'elle pensait être Harry et ce simple coup d'œil valait toutes les justifications du monde. Hermione lui sourit et la rassura en lui disant que tout était oublié.

« Harry, je peux te parler ? Seul à seul ? »

Hermione fit des yeux ronds et manqua de s'interposer. Mais elle venait de se réconcilier avec Ginny et si la jolie rousse savait qu'elle s'adressait à ce moment précis à Malefoy, la trêve serait sûrement de courte de durée.

« Mais bien sur. » répondit Drago avec une once de malice dans la voix.

Il se leva de son fauteuil pour suivre Ginny dans la cuisine. Hermione fulminait, il allait tout faire capoter. Elle mourrait d'envie d'être une petite souris pour pouvoir les espionner mais il paraissait évident que la jolie rousse ne souhaitait pas que ses paroles soient entendues. Mon dieu, c'était une véritable catastrophe. Isolés dans la cuisine, Ginny et le pseudo-Harry se faisaient face. Intérieurement, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation jouissive, il comptait bien profiter de cet instant pour embêter un peu Potter et mettre un peu de piment dans la vie de ses meilleurs ennemis.

« Ecoute Harry.. Je me suis excusée auprès d'Hermione parce que je me suis emportée et que mes paroles ont quelque peu dépassé ma pensée. Mais.. Mais il y a autre chose.. »

Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont la seule fille Weasley était en train de lui parler, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être expert en sentiment pour comprendre que la jeune fille était folle de lui. Enfin de Potter.

« Je t'écoute. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil, il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Harry de paraître aussi détaché, mais puisqu'elle était partie, autant se lancer complètement.

« Voilà.. Tu sais quand on s'est séparé, c'était en parti pour que tu puisses te poser des questions, tu as dis que tu voulais retrouver une vie stable avant de penser vraiment à l'amour. »

Quel idiot ce Potter, il a surtout cherché une bonne excuse pour te larguer oui ! Pensa Drago sans pour autant broncher.

« Et depuis tout ce temps, c'est comme si tu repoussais l'échéance, que tu cherchais par tous les moyens de te compliquer la vie et, par la même occasion, de m'y tenir à l'écart.. Je..J'ai besoin de réponse Harry. »

Oh non.. Une déclaration ne devrait pas tarder, c'était beaucoup moins drôle d'un coup. Drago n'aimait pas spécialement blesser les filles. Quand il n'en voulait plus, il se contentait de les ignorer pour ne pas avoir à les affronter. Voilà qu'il devait régler les problèmes d'un autre !

« Et bien.. Ginny.. Je crois comprendre où tu veux en venir.. Mais là dans l'absolu, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je dois te dire. »

Ginny eut un mouvement de recul, elle venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et il lui répondait comme si elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait manger pour le diner. Elle se sentit blessée, une énième fois. Si seulement elle pouvait rayer cet homme de sa vie sentimentale, tout irait tellement mieux !

« Tu n'as que ça à me dire ? Je.. tu ne comptes pas qu'on.. Je pensais que tout ça était provisoire et que l'on finirait par se retrouver Harry.. Tu n'as jamais laisser entendre que ta décision était définitive... »

« Oui.. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé entendre. D'ailleurs je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai sous entendu ce jour là. Mais de toute évidence j'ai rompu avec la seule personne qui veux et voudra de moi un jour. C'est clairement idiot de ma part. » Ajouta Drago en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ?.. Harry, tu as bu ? » réalisa la jeune femme se rendant compte que ses propos n'avaient aucun sens. « Ou alors tu te moques de moi ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas en train de rire moi, j'essaie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse ! »

« Mais je suis parfaitement sérieux ma belle. »

« Ma belle ? »

Ginny n'en revenait pas, Harry n'était décidément pas dans son état normal et elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui mettre une claque ou s'inquiéter réellement. C'était comme s'il se fichait éperdument d'elle. Elle le fixa un instant, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de ce dernier, mais elle n'avait pas à déchiffrer ses sentiments. Pourtant Harry était un livre ouvert pour elle en temps normal. Etait-ce réellement la fin ? N'y avait-il donc aucun espoir pour eux ? Les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, il fallait qu'elle parte. Intimement, elle se jura de ne plus jamais dévoiler ses sentiments à un homme. Elle tourna le dos à ce qu'elle pensait être Harry et quitta la maison en trombe, laissant un Malefoy perplexe au beau milieu de la cuisine.

« Granger ? »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour débarquer dans la pièce, inquiète depuis de longues minutes. Elle avait essayé d'écouter aux portes mais elle n'avait rien entendu, si ce n'est quelques éclats de voix qui semblaient se distinguer.

« Où est Ginny ? »

« Je crois que je l'ai fait fuir. Enfin Potter l'a fait fuir. »

« Oh non, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Rien. Je crois que Potter avait déjà fait une bonne partie du travail. Il doit vraiment être nul avec les filles. »

Hermione sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

« J'espère juste que tu n'as rien fait d'irréversible. Et je te signale que celui que tu es en train d'insulter risque actuellement beaucoup de chose pour que tu puisses être ici. »

« Et alors ? C'est dans votre intérêt aussi non ? »

Sa question était fourbe, car il avait bien vu qu'Hermione ne le défendait pas uniquement par intérêt, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il détailla les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille qui s'emplissaient de colère au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait. Il adorait ça, il n'avait d'ailleurs qu'une envie, la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Oui c'est dans notre intérêt. En attendant tu vas dormir dans un vrai lit grâce à nous ce soir. Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment ça quoi ? »

« Je dors ici ? »

« Tu préfères dormir dans la cave ? »

« Je ne peux pas dormir ici. »

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Il va bien falloir. C'est quoi le soucis ? »

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est que Granger et Potter l'entende hurler à la mort dans son sommeil. Depuis Azkaban, Malefoy ne parvenait plus à dormir, il se réveillait en sursaut, hurlait, se débattait dans son sommeil. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était tout simplement hors de question que ses deux meilleurs ennemis le voit aussi faible. Il avait déjà été assez humilié comme ça.

« Il n'y a aucun soucis. Mais je veux que l'endroit ou je dorme soit clôt et que tu lui jettes un sort d'insonorisation. »

« Bien sur, tu ne veux pas une échelle pour t'échapper aussi ? »

« Si j'avais voulu le faire je l'aurais déjà fait Granger. » répondit-il avec une pointe de hargne dans la voix. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à sortir, sans magie il était bloqué. Et ce qu'il demandait n'était finalement pas grand chose. Il sentit Hermione le dévisager à son tour. Elle avait compris. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours tout comprendre sans pour autant qu'on ne dise rien ?

« C'est d'accord. »

.

.

.

www

.

.

Drago et Hermione patientaient tous les deux devant la cheminé du salon. Harry devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Le polynectar venait de finir de faire ses effets. La brunette faisait les cent pas, tournait autour du canapé, puis du fauteuil et jetait inlassablement des coups d'oeil vers l'horloge de la salle. Elle s'était retenue de lui envoyer un patronus une bonne dizaine de fois déjà. L'attente était interminable.

«Calme toi Granger. »

Pour toutes réponses, elle lui infligea un regard tueur. Fort heureusement, la tension qui régnait ici fut brisé par un feu d'un vert criard qui prenait place au centre de la cheminée.

« Harry ! »

Hermione se jeta sur lui sous le regard médusé de Malefoy. Est-ce qu'ils étaient obligés de faire l'étalage de leurs sentiments toutes les trente secondes ?

« Hermione ! J'ai cru que je ne parviendrai jamais à sortir ! Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ? »

Elle pensa à l'intervention de Ginny. Elle préféra passer ce moment sous silence pour l'instant, elle lui expliquerai plus tard.

« Oui.. aucun soucis. Mais toi, tu as pu partir à temps ? »

« J'ai fait comme prévu, j'ai attendu qu'ils ouvrent la porte pour déposer à manger et je suis parti avec la cape. Ils déposeront le petite déjeuner à 7h demain, il faudra que tu retournes au chaudron pour cette heure là. » dit-il en direction de Malefoy.

« Je sais. » dit il en comme s'il s'en fichait éperdument.

« Bien, je vois qu'il est toujours aussi agréable. » dit Harry à Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

* * *

.

.

. 

Hola ! Chapitre terminé, bon, j'avoue qu'il est pas très intéressant mais il est surtout là pour préparer le prochain chapitre. Il pose les bases en quelque sorte.

Et vous aurez eeeeeeeeeeeeeeefin un rapprochement entre Drago et Hermione. Genre un vrai rapprochement.

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas tous perdu avec ce chapitre, j'en suis pas super fière.

Bonne soirée à tous !


	7. Chapitre 6 - Transe et Fusion

**Disclamer :** Tout est à la gardne JK sauf l'histoire, qui est à moi ! Héhé.

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !

Nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Nafrayu** : L'évasion c'est parce que Drago doit retrouvé la trace du livre, pour ça il faut qu'il utilise la magie. Je te renvoie à la fin du chapitre 4, tout est expliqué à ce moment là. Merci pour tes reviews régulières, ça m'encourage vraiment ! Bisous !

* * *

.

.

.  
.

Hermione Harry et Drago étaient assis autour de la grande table du salon. Ils avaient placés des bougies dans chaque coin de cette dernière et un chandelier au centre. L'atmosphère était donc relativement lugubre, d'autant plus qu'une légère tension régnait dans la pièce. Les trois sorciers étaient plutôt stressés, ils ne savaient pas réellement à quoi il fallait s'attendre, Malefoy s'apprêtait à exercer de la magie noire devant ses deux ennemis, il allait plonger dans l'obscurité à la recherche d'un objet vaguement présent dans son esprit. La tâche paraissait donc difficile. Pour faciliter sa démarche, Hermione avait préparé une potion de transe assez puissante, qui permettrait à Malefoy de quitter complètement la réalité, il allait donc être plus enclin à déceler les phénomènes paranormaux qui flottaient dans l'air. Mais tous les trois savaient qu'ils étaient en train de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, c'était comme sauter dans le vide sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'arrivée.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Hermione.

Son ton laissait entrevoir la bousculade de sentiment qui se formait en elle.

« Oui, on peut commencer. » Répondit Malefoy plus calmement, bien que son ton ne reflétait quant à lui pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il avait la boule au ventre, il n'avait pas fait de magie noire depuis un long moment et c'était un exercice qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il attrapa la potion de transe et la vida d'une traite avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer d'avantage.

Il plaça ses deux mains devant lui, les paumes collées contre la table. Une grande source d'énergie semblait prendre place au creux de son ventre. Il tenta d'encrer ses pieds au sol lorsqu'il sentit son esprit se gonfler à l'intérieur de lui. C'était comme si son âme quittait son corps et qu'elle s'envolait vers le ciel. Il se sentit partir, il se vidait, littéralement. L'instant d'après, il avait réellement quitté son enveloppe corporelle, il pouvait même observer Harry et Hermione regarder son corps, sans savoir que son esprit était au dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi puissant depuis longtemps. Mais il ne faisait pas tout ça pour jubiler devant sa puissance retrouvée, il devait mettre la main ce foutu livre, celui qui lui permettrait peut-être de gagner des années de liberté.

Drago se concentra donc sur ces ambitions les plus sombres, sur les pensées les plus abjectes qu'il avait pu avoir au cours de sa vie. Il pensa à son père, aux coups qu'il recevait. Il se remémora les corps en putréfaction dans la cave de son manoir, les séances de tortures auxquelles il avait dû assister. Il se concentra sur ses pires cauchemars, sur son envie de vivre dans les ténèbres. Il tenta de laisser son esprit s'assombrir pour comprendre les enfers. Il entrait en véritable transe mystique, il touchait les ténèbres du bout des doigts.

Plus il se laissait tomber dans la magie noire, plus le décor qui l'entourait devenait flou, il ne voyait plus Granger et Harry, peu à peu, ils devenaient des ombres. La table tombait aussi dans l'obscurité et en quelques secondes, la pièce n'était plus qu'un voile noir, il ne voyait plus que la magie qui émanait des trois corps en dessous de lui, ainsi que l'encadrement des tableaux et quelques objets présents dans la salle du 12, square Grimmaud.

Il était donc temps de partir à la recherche du livre, il lui était plus difficile de se concentrer depuis que la magie noire avait prit l'ascendant sur son esprit, c'était comme une sorte de lutte interne, il se battait pour rester conscient tout en laissant la magie agir librement dans son système nerveux. Tout cela était aussi exultant que terrifiant et l'envie de se laisser submerger par la magie était de plus en plus forte, mais il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Il tenta de rassembler toute la détermination qui lui restait et dirigea son esprit vers les cieux, pour avoir une vision plus dégagée du monde et ainsi retrouver la trace d'une magie encore plus sombre que la sienne.

.

.

.  
www

.

.

.

Hermione et Harry n'osaient pas bouger, ils pouvaient ressentir toute la magie présente dans le corps de Drago, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Mais au vue de l'état végétatif de Malefoy, ils savaient que ce dernier avait réussi à quitter son corps, il était en état de transe, cela paraissait évident. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils faisaient confiance à Malefoy et c'était peut-être une erreur. Car si l'ancien Serpentard choisissait de sombrer dans les ténèbres pour ne pas en revenir, ils devraient faire face à un nouveau mage noir. Hermione avait pensé à cette possibilité un nombre de fois impressionnant en l'espace d'une soirée mais ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix. Cependant, une partie d'elle-même savait que Malefoy n'allait pas céder au pouvoir alléchant de la magie noire. C'était comme s'il était tombé dedans quand il était petit. Il y avait déjà été confronté et il connaissait les dérives mieux que personne. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que si Drago lui faisait confiance pour son procès, elle devait en faire de même.

« Tu penses qu'il s'en sort ? » Osa Harry en brisant le silence.

« La transe a fonctionné, c'est sur. Après, je ne sais pas s'il parvient à contrôler sa magie. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Il doit laisser la magie noire envahir son esprit, après ça, il sera capable de voir toutes les traces magiques présentes autour de lui. Je ne sais pas exactement comment tout cela se présente, mais c'est un exercice très complexe. »

« Peut-être qu'on aurait dû le faire nous même.. »

« Harry, honnêtement, ni toi, ni moi n'aurions pu.. Si j'ai bien compris ce que Malefoy m'a dit, il faut se concentrer sur tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en nous, sur toutes les horreurs que l'on a vécues pour laisser les ténèbres prendre place en soi. Malefoy, de nous trois, est le plus qualifié pour réussir tout ça, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'acquiescer sans grande conviction. Hermione semblait oublier qu'il avait vécu avec une partie de Voldemort à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait eu des pensées sombres, des envies de vengeance, il aimait tout autant le pouvoir que Malefoy. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait été capable de sombrer dans les ténèbres lui aussi.

Soudain, un bruit de craquement résonna dans l'air et la tête de Drago, jusque là immobile, tomba en arrière. Hermione cru même entendre son cou craquer tant le geste était brusque. Harry sursauta et se leva pour mieux voir le visage de Malefoy.

« Par Merlin ! Hermione ! »

Cette dernière se leva aussitôt et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri. Les yeux de Malefoy étaient tout blanc et tout son corps se mettait à convulser, la magie tentait de prendre possession de son corps en l'absence de son âme.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! Hermione ! »

La jolie brune était prise de panique et tentait de se concentrer malgré la situation pour trouver une solution. Comment combattre l'intouchable, le vide ? Puis elle posa ses yeux sur les mains de Drago, encore posées sur la table. Instinctivement, elle posa la siennes dessus.

.

.

.

www

.

.  
.

L'esprit d'Hermione quitta son corps, mais contrairement à Malefoy, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de sombrer. C'était plutôt comme si son âme s'était greffée à celle de Malefoy. Elle ne contrôlait rien du tout et semblait être la spectatrice de ce qui se déroulait à ce moment-là. De fait, elle n'avait plus aucune conscience d'elle même, c'était comme si elle était prise dans un tourbillon mystique, en proie aux aléas magiques de l'état de transe. Elle tentait de retrouver conscience, mais c'était bien de trop dur, tout avait été si brutal, rapide, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur un point d'encrage. Alors elle pensa à Drago, à le retrouver pour le ramener dans son corps. Elle essayait de crier son nom, elle avait l'impression d'hurler sans voix, tout comme elle vivait sans corps. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait, ni comment si prendre, c'était comme plonger dans les ténèbres sans but, une chute libre. Pourtant, elle entendit l'écho d'une voix, le son venait d'elle même, de cet enveloppe immuable qu'était l'âme.

Elle réalisa à ce moment là qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, elle était Drago, dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle le ramène. Mais retrouvait-elle son corps après tout cela ? Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Hermione se concentra à nouveau. Pensant au square Grimmaud, elle visualisa Harry, Drago et elle même assis autour de la table de la salle. Elle se fit une image mentale du lieu et tenta de la rejoindre.

.

.

.  
www

.

.

.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, les convulsions de Malefoy s'étaient arrêtées au moment où Hermione posa ses mains sur celle du blond, mais depuis, son amie était inconsciente elle aussi. Fallait-il la réveiller ? Mais il n'osa pas, il savait qu'il ne fallait rien faire tant que leurs âmes n'avaient pas retrouvé leurs corps. Mais l'attente était insoutenable. Il attrapa une des chaises et, de rage, la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Il n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à Malefoy, Harry se persuada que son ennemi avait profité de la situation pour faire le plein de magie noire. Et maintenant, il avait sûrement plongé Hermione dans les ténèbres. C'était inconcevable, impossible. Le survivant ne parvenait pas à garder son calme, c'était trop ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre Hermione, pas elle.

Il fut plus que rassuré en voyant les yeux de Drago et Hermione s'ouvrir de façon simultanée. Le blond fut le premier à se redresser, une douleur intense dans la nuque. C'était comme s'il avait bu pendant quatre jours et qu'il devait faire face à une gueule de bois gigantesque. Hermione se releva plus doucement, elle avait retrouvé son corps et laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle avait pu séparer son âme de celle de Drago.

« Que.. Que s'est il passé? » demanda Harry, encore inquiet.

« C'est le livre.. Je l'ai trouvé. » annonça Drago, laissant de côté son air impassible pour celui des mauvais jours. « et il s'est défendu. J'étais bloqué, je ne pouvais plus partir, c'était comme s'il avait gardé mon esprit prisonnier.. Je.. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. »

Hermione comprit à cette instant pourquoi il avait été si dur de quitter l'état de transe, le livre avait plongé Drago dans un psychisme puissant, si elle n'était pas intervenue, il serait certainement mort, ou du moins bloqué dans un état végétatif.

« Granger, comment as-tu fait pour nous ramener ? » Continua-t-il, une fois de plus impressionné par le talent de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai tenté de resituer la maison et j'ai lutté. Mais je n'étais pas moi. C'était comme si j'étais en toi.. Enfin..C'était.. intense et terrifiant.. Je n'avais aucun contrôle.. » Répondit-elle, encore haletante. « J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir récupérer mon corps. »

Le cœur de Malefoy loupa un battement. Elle aurait pu partir sans lui, elle aurait été sûre de se retrouver. Après tout, elle n'avait pas sombré. Mais elle avait pris la décision de le ramener, au péril de sa propre vie. Jusqu'ici, sa mère était la seule personne à s'être sacrifiée pour lui, pourquoi Granger avait-elle fait cela ? Il la dévisagea un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires, de la reconnaissance, de l'incompréhension, de l'admiration mais surtout, de l'envie.

«Tu m'as sauvé, Granger. » avoua Malefoy, à demi-mot.

Hermione prit cela pour un remerciement, elle se doutait qu'il serait difficile d'obtenir plus de reconnaissance de la part de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens et elle y vit quelque chose de nouveau, comme le reflet de son âme. Quelque chose avait changé, elle le sentait, l'intensité de cette transe avait crée un lien entre eux, quelque chose d'inexplicable, de complètement irrationnel. Les yeux de Drago n'avait plus de secret pour elle, Hermione pu lire les sentiments qui traversaient les pensées de son ennemi, tout comme lui pouvait lire en elle de la plus simple façon qu'il soit. Harry regardaient les deux sorciers avec inquiétude, ils se contemplaient depuis de longues minutes en silence, oubliant presque sa présence à leur côté. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste ? Vous m'inquiétez là.. »

Hermione quitta le regard de Malefoy et eut l'impression d'y laisser une partie d'elle-même.

« Rien Harry, c'est juste que.. C'était vraiment très intense comme expérience. » répondit Hermione, quelque peu troublée par cette échange silencieux avec Drago.

« Alors est-ce qu'on peut parler du livre ? Qu'as tu vu Malefoy ? » demanda Harry, impatient d'en apprendre plus.

« Il ne dort plus Potter. Le livre a été utilisé, c'est sûrement pour ça que sa magie était si puissante. Je n'ai pas pu voir quel sorcier est derrière tout ça, mais lui m'a vu. Il a reconnu mon âme, c'est donc qu'il devait lui aussi être en transe.. Il a hurlé mon prénom et je me suis retrouvé dans une sorte de tourbillon psychique, je ne pouvais pas en sortir sans point d'encrage. »

« C'est à ce moment que je suis arrivée, dans le tourbillon » continua Hermione.

« Mais est-ce que tu as pu le localiser ? » demanda Harry avec empressement.

« Oui.. Il est ici, à Londres, un lieu froid, désert, avec des tombes ou..du granit.. Des pierres.. Je ne sais pas exactement. Je ne voyais rien, si ce n'est la magie qui s'évaporait du sol. » Ajouta Drago.

« Non..Non..Non.. » répétait Harry inlassablement, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence.

Dans son fond, il avait espérer que toutes ces recherches sur le livre allaient le conforter dans l'idée qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Mais c'était tout le contraire et de toute évidence, la paix était une nouvelle fois menacée.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, elle n'était prête à repartir dans de nouveaux combats, dans une nouvelle guerre. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

.

.

.  
www  
.

.

.

Après avoir passé de longues heures à faire des recherches, à se repasser en boucle les paroles de Drago, les trois sorciers furent gagnés par la fatigue, il était presque 6 heures du matin et il devenait évident qu'ils se préparaient à une nuit quasiment blanche.

Harry trouva le sommeil en premier, endormi sur le canapé du salon, il semblait loin de tous les tourments de la soirée. Hermione et Drago ne parvenaient pas à gagner Morphée, plongés dans leurs livres, assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, ils cherchaient des réponses. Hermione relisait les mêmes livres sur la magie noire depuis des années, à la recherche d'indices qui lui auraient échappés. En vain, elle connaissait tout ça par cœur. C'est avec lassitude qu'elle posa sa lecture au sol, laissant son bras ballant quelques secondes. Elle était éreintée, c'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour une seule soirée. Elle jeta un vif coup d'œil à Malefoy, il ne dormait pas, mais elle le savait. Elle sentait qu'il lui envoyait des regards furtifs de temps à autres. Cela ne la gênait pas, au contraire, le fait qu'il soit éveillé l'empêchait de s'endormir.

Il en était de même pour lui, bien qu'il ne comptait pas dormir du tout. Dans une heure, il devait retourner au chaudron baveur, il allait devoir faire comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé. Ces jours étaient comptés et il se demandait si avec un nouveau mage noir dans les parages, il ne serait finalement pas mieux à Azkaban. D'un autre côté, il voulait se racheter, il voulait prouver que son allégeance n'allait pas du mauvais côté. Et surtout, il commençait à apprécier la présence de Potter et Granger. Malgré tout ce que l'on aurait pu penser, ils ne l'avaient pas jugé. Certes, il n'avait pas été accueilli comme un roi, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un horrible mangemort lâche et fuyard avec eux. Il se retrouvait un peu. Puis ce n'était pas tout.. Il y avait cette tension avec Granger, tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui en ce moment, son intelligence, sa façon de prendre des risques stupides au nom de ses convictions. Il repensa au moment ou leurs regards n'avaient pas pu se lâcher quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait greffé son âme contre la sienne, elle l'avait ramené à lui et depuis, il ne pensait plus de façon rationnelle. Il s'était même surpris à la trouver belle, affalée sur son fauteuil, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis par la lecture. Et ce livre entre ses mains étaient si gros qu'elle semblait toute petite. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle de la sorte ? Il se demanda un instant si la sorcière ne l'avait pas ensorcelé ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Tu es en train de me fixer Malefoy. » disait Hermione pour sortir Drago de ses pensées.

« Je me disais que tu devrais être en train de dormir, tu ne seras pas en forme pour mon procès demain sinon. » mentit Drago.

« Je ne crois pas que le procès tienne encore. »Annonça-t-elle simplement.

« Pardon ? »

« Il est 6h du matin, tu dois être parti dans une heure, il nous faut plus de temps.. Je pense qu'on devrait faire croire que tu t'es réellement évadé. »

« Pour devenir un fugitif à vie ? Non merci Granger. » répondit Malefoy.

« On trouvera un moyen.. Sirius a réussi à se cacher pendant des années.. »

« Granger, je viens de te le dire, je ne veux pas de ce genre de vie ! »

« Mais ça ne serait que provisoire, réfléchi, si tu nous aides dans notre quête, tu pourras sûrement te racheter, ça vaudra tous les procès du monde ! » Une lumière brillait dans les yeux d'Hermione, elle était sincère, Malefoy pouvait le voir. Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle. Comment était-ce possible ?

«J'ai envie de vous aider. Mais pas seulement pour me racheter, je veux arrêter ce mec, je ne veux pas me défiler cette fois. »

Hermione était quelque peu choquée de ces paroles.

« Bien. Donc nous sommes d'accord. Tu resteras ici un moment, ensuite on essaiera de trouver un meilleur endroit pour te cacher. »

« Par contre, il me faudra une baguette. » dit-il avec assurance.

« Ne rêve pas non plus, tu devras faire tes preuves, prouver ton allégeance avant de pouvoir récupérer ta baguette. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, il se doutait que cette requête était de trop, mais il s'était senti obligé de tenter le coup. Il était quelque peu rassuré, c'était comme si on avait allongé sa période d'essai.

« Granger ? »

« quoi encore ? »

« Tu ne te sens pas.. Bizarre ? »

« Tu essaies de m'insulter ou c'est une vraie question ? » Répondit Hermione en feignant d'avoir mal compris. Elle se doutait qu'il voulait lui parler de cette sorte de lien qui s'était crée entre eux depuis que son âme s'était greffée sur la sienne. Elle aussi, avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui depuis..

« Non Granger. C'est une vraie question. »

« Oui. Je le sens aussi. »

Elle prenait un air détaché mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si une partie d'elle n'était pas resté avec Drago. Etait-il possible que deux âmes fusionnent ? Elle ne connaissait rien aux sciences psychiques. A ce moment précis, elle regretta de ne pas en savoir plus. Car si ce genre de chose était possible, la cohabitation risquait de se compliquer encore plus.

Fort heureusement, Malefoy ne chercha pas à renchérir sur sa remarque. Il avait sûrement peur d'en savoir plus de son côté aussi. L'idée de vivre avec une partie d'Hermione en lui ne le réjouissait pas vraiment et qui sait ce que cela pouvait engendrer ? Ils restèrent donc silencieux, au milieu du salon, avec des pensées similaires mais solitaires.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

« Drago Malefoy ! C'était lui ! »

Un homme, vêtu de noir, faisait les cents pas au centre d'une pièce immensément vide. Plusieurs elfes de maisons se tenaient prosternés devant lui.

« Maître » quémanda l'un d'eux « Il est impossible que cela soit Monsieur Malefoy, d'après mes informations, il est privé de magie, dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur en attendant la fin de son procès. »

« Mais je sais aussi que cette sale fouine d'Hermione Granger s'est rangée de son côté. Elle a pu trouver une solution ! » répondit l'homme en noir avec fureur.

Il s'arrêta et contempla le vide. Son plan était parfait jusque là et voici que la première faille se dévoilait, on l'avait vu, quelqu'un savait qu'il préparait son grand retour. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il avait fait attention à tous les détails, n'avaient encore recruter personne. Il se servait d'elfe de maison pour être sur de n'avoir que des êtres de confiance. Tout était si parfait ! Il entrait dans une rage folle, il ne voulait pas modifier ses plans.

« Maître... » Reprit un autre elfe. « Voulez-vous que nous partions à la recherche du jeune Malefoy ? »

« faites le. Tous. Dépêchez-vous. Je le veux mort. Pas de dommage collatéraux. Je ne veux pas qu'on se doute de quoi que ce soit. Et ramenez moi Granger vivante. Elle pourra être utile, c'est une encyclopédie sur patte.»

Les elfes de maison n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de quitter leur maître.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Chapitre un peu plus court mais chapitre terminé !_

Bon, l'histoire commence vraiment ici, j'espère que ce tournant vous plait et que je vous ai pas perdu avec mes histoires d'âme qui se greffent l'une à l'autre ! Ahah.

Tout sera plus clair dans les prochains chapitres, avec des explications concrètes du lien qui s'est créé entre Hermione et Drago.

A bientôt ! Et si vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire ca serait cool.. Je vois qu'il y a des visites mais c'est tout. Donc un petit effort, **à vos claviers** ! Merci:)


	8. Chapitre 7 - Vaillant Soldat

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 **Disclamer :** tout est à la grande JKR, enfin tout sauf l'histoire, qui est à moi.

Ici Louzep pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture:)

 **Nafrayu** : Pas de soucis, en tant que lectrice de fiction je sais qu'on a vite fait d'oublier certains détails ! Ahah.

Je ne peux pas te dire s'il s'agit d'un ancien mangemort, mais oui, ce n'est pas Voldy, il est bien mort celui là !

Merci pour ta review, tu es toujours aussi encourageante ! Bisous:) !

 **Soread :** Merci de lire ma fiction et de me laisser tes avis !

Alors oui, ta remarque sur le « Lord » m'a déjà était faite et tu as raison, c'est un peu chelou ! Mais sur le moment, je voulais éviter la répétition je pense et j'ai pas réalisé. Je vais changer ça sous peu:)

Oui surtout que là je suis environ à 900 visites pour 16 reviews donc c'est un peu déprimant ! Mais bon c'est pas si grave, tant que j'ai au moins un retour je me dis que je n'écris pas totalement dans le vide ! Ahah.

J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bisous !

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Hermione et Drago avaient fini par rejoindre Morphée eux aussi. L'extrême fatigue qui emplissait leurs corps n'avait pas laissé de place aux rêves, ce qui permis à Drago d'éviter ses cauchemars. Le square était plongé dans le calme complet, loin des agitations de la soirée. C'était comme si le temps s'était octroyé une pause. Une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Car les trois sorciers le savaient, le plus dur restait à venir. Il y avait tout d'abord cette nouvelle menace, celle d'un nouveau mage noir inconnu, assez puissant pour capturer une âme et certainement imprégné de la magie d'un livre légué par Lord Voldemort. Ils allaient aussi devoir affronter l'emballement de la presse face à l'évasion de Malefoy, il fallait qu'ils le cachent au mieux, coûte que coûte. Un millier de questions restaient encore en suspens : fallait-il prévenir Ron ? Et Ginny ?

C'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'Harry se reveilla. Il était tout juste 9h, la gazette devait déjà être sortie. Avait-il déjà remarqué l'évasion de Malefoy ? Il se précipita à l'entrée de la maison pour voir si le journal s'y trouvait. Le cœur haletant, il attrapa la gazette et la déplia. Il ne fût pas réellement étonné de voir la tête de son ennemi recouvrir la moitié de la première page.

« Drago Malefoy : indésirable n°1 »

Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement, il repensa à Sirius, à tout ce qu'il devait faire pour rester caché. Il réalisa à cet instant comment il avait dû être dur pour lui de lire des propos de la sorte dans les journaux tous les quatre matins.

« L'évasion du jeune Malefoy a lieu trois jours après le début de son procès déjà fort en rebondissements. Comment le fils du mangemort Lucius Malefoy a-t-il pu s'évader sans baguette ? Alors qu'il était surveillé par deux aurors qualifiés dans une des chambres du chaudron baveur ? Beaucoup de doutes planent encore au dessus de cette affaire, nous avons une réaction exclusive de l'actuel ministre de la magie Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt : _« Nous ne savons pas encore comment le fils Malefoy a pu s'échapper, mais il est sur qu'il a obtenu une aide extérieure. Nous trouverons les coupables et nous les enfermerons à Azkaban sans que l'on reparle d'un procès, je vous l'assure. »_ Mais pour l'instant, aucune trace du sorcier évadé n'a été trouvé. La rédaction de la Gazette du sorcier a mené sa petite enquête, suite p35. »

Harry fût submergé par une bouffé de stress, il risquait gros, il risquait sa carrière, sa crédibilité et sa liberté. Mais au moins, il avait la certitude de faire ce qu'il fallait. Mais il allait falloir agir vite.

« Harry ? Alors ? » approcha Hermione en désignant du doigt la gazette. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu gonflés à cause de la courte nuit qu'elle avait eu et ses cheveux ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi ébouriffés.

« Alors ils savent déjà pour l'évasion, rien d'étonnant. Mais je me dis qu'ils vont certainement venir le chercher ici, comme c'est toi qui t'occupait de sa défense. Nous devrions sûrement déménager pour quelques temps.. »

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison » acquiesça Hermione. « Tu as une idée ? »

« Pas vraiment.. » avoua Harry.

C'est à cet instant que Malefoy fit à son tour irruption dans la pièce, de toute évidence, il avait déjà entendu la moitié de la conversation.

«Je connais un endroit. Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire. » annonça-t-il avec une sorte de malice dans la voix. Le fait d'être l'indésirable n°1 ne semblait pas l'inquiéter plus que ça.

« Dit toujours » demanda Harry.

« Abraxas Malefoy, mon grand père, possède une sorte de cabane dans la forêt d'Epping, à la sortie de Londres. Elle est protégée par fidelitas et je suis le gardien du secret. » Annonça Drago, quelque peu déçu de devoir partager ce secret après des années de silence. Une partie de lui sentait qu'il trahissait la parole faites à son grand père, juste avant qu'il ne soit enlevé par la Dragoncelle.

Les deux membres du Trio Dorée se regardèrent et acquiescèrent en même temps. Cela leur semblait être une bonne idée.

« C'est d'accord »Continua Hermione. « Il faudra quand même attendre que les aurors viennent ici, qu'il fouille la maison et qu'ils nous interrogent avant de déguerpir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Harry, tu n'as qu'à te rendre avec Malefoy dans cette cabane. J'attendrai ici et je vous rejoindrai ensuite. »

« Je suis sensé travailler aujourd'hui moi Mione. Je ne peux pas partir. »

« Quelle idiote, j'avais oublié ça.. Et bien, j'irai avec Malefoy. Après tout je suis en congé et ma carrière d'avocate est terminée à priori.. »

Elle se sentait inquiète, cohabiter avec Malefoy sans Harry ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça.

« Prends le strict minimum, il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que tu sois partie pour une durée indeterminée. »

Hermione approuva silencieusement les dernières paroles d'Harry. Les choses s'accéléraient autour d'eux à une vitesse folle. La paix qu'ils avaiten connu pendant ces dix mois arrivait déjà à son terme. C'était beaucoup trop dur à accepter. Hermione n'avait qu'une seule envie : se terrer dans un coin et attendre tranquillement que les choses se passent. Mais il fallait être plus fort que tout ça. Même si la tâche s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile que prévue.

« Il faudra mettre Ron au courant.. »ajouta timidement Hermione, se sentant coupable d'avoir laissé le troisième membre du trio sur la touche.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.. Il a beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre lui aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à repartir dans de nouveaux combats. » Répondit Harry calmement.

« Nous ne le sommes pas non plus Harry. Il faut lui dire. »

« Si je peux donner mon avis, je ne suis pas pour mettre Weasmoche au courant, c'est un boulet. »

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent vers Drago d'un même mouvement et le fusillèrent du regard.

« Tu ne peux pas. Et pour le coup, Hermione a peut-être raison. je préviendrai Ron, je passerai au terrier avant d'aller au travail. »

« Tu diras bonjour à Weasley fille de ma part. » précisa Drago, un air malicieux collé sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

Hermione avait complètement oublié ce détail, Drago, sous l'apparence d'Harry, avait profité de la situation pour mettre de la pagaille dans la vie amoureuse du Survivant le jour d'avant.

« Oui Harry.. J'ai quelque chose à te dire à ce propos. » Commença Hermione, espérant que la situation ne rende pas son ami fou de rage envers leur nouveau colocataire.

.

.  
.

www

.

.

.

Il manquait une pièce au puzzle. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucune solution.. Son âme ne parvenaient pas à se dissoudre, elle restait unie, impossible à diviser.. Les instructions du livre étaient pourtant claires, y avait-il une étape non inscrite ? Le mage noir faisait les cent pas, une fois de plus. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué ? Il aurait mieux fait de trouver une solution par lui même. Car s'il suivait les instructions de son ancien Maître, il n'était cependant pas convaincu qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure solution. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ça n'avait pas vraiment marché pour lui.

Lord Voldemort était mort. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, lui, le laisser pour compte, le larbin des mangemorts. Tout allait changer à présent, car même s'il ne parvenait pas à diviser son âme, il avait absorbé assez de magie noire pour soumettre son autorité sur un pays tout entier, il en était sur.. Mais il était trop tôt, trop tôt pour agir, trop tôt pour se dévoiler..

Car son armée ne se limiterait pas à de simple elfes de maisons, loin de là, il ne voulait pas non plus une poignée de sorciers lâches et déloyaux qui se défileraient à la première difficulté. Il allait former des soldats, il allait déshumaniser pour mieux régner.

Pour calmer sa colère face à l'échec, il se dirigea vers les sous-sols de son Manoir, en direction des salle des prisonniers, de ses futurs hommes de main. Lentement, il descendait l'escalier, prenant soin d'appuyer chacun de ses pas sur chacune des marches pour prévenir ses détenus de son arrivée. Il profitait pleinement de cet instant de sadisme et reniflait la peur qui régnait ici avec avidité. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

Il se dirigeait vers celle de son sorcier favori, le premier arrivé de sa future magnifique collection. Un de ses meilleurs soldats, un véritable symbole, le sourire du mage noire semblait fendre son visage, il était terrifiant.

Le prisonnier était assis en boule, dans un des coins de la cellule, il relevait la tête lorsque son geôlier s'approcha de lui, le défiant du regard. De toute évidence, ce geste à visée provocante ne fit qu'engendrer le rire tonitruant du bourreau.

« Tu vois, c'est ça que j'aime chez vous, votre dignité.. Mes anciens camarades se seraient déjà mit à me supplier de les prendre dans mes rangs. Mais pas vous.. »

Le prisonnier ne le lâchait pas du regard et s'il en avait eu la force, il lui aurait très certainement craché dessus.

« Tu m'as l'air bien en colère aujourd'hui. C'est sur que tu dois en avoir marre.. Je te comprends.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es bientôt prêt. Je ferais de toi mon bras droit, car de tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est bien toi le plus vaillant, le plus loyal. Je me fiche que tu sois empoté, je pense que tu ne conserveras pas ce trait de caractère. Enfin nous verrons. »

Tenir sa tête était un véritable supplice, le prisonnier n'avait qu'une envie, l'enfouir à nouveau dans ses genoux. Mais il ne voulait pas baisser le regard devant son bourreau, il en était hors de question. Dans son fond, il espérait que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, mais il savait que c'était presque impossible, tout le monde le pensait en France, dans la fôret de Broceliande à la recherche de plantes inconnues..

« Allez mon cher Londubat, tu n'as plus que quelques jours à souffrir et après, je te le promets, tu ne connaîtras plus jamais la souffrance. Tu ne sentiras même plus rien du tout.. » Ajouta-t-il en y ajoutant un petit rire rauque, qui s'effaça presque aussitôt.

Neville regardait le mage noir quitter sa cellule d'un air léger. Il n'en pouvait plus, il hurla au secours intérieurement, n'ayant même plus la force d'émettre un simple son. C'était comme s'il mourrait lentement, il sentait chacun de ses muscles le lâcher. Insurmontable, la douleur était insurmontable.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Le Terrier était plutôt calme ce matin-là, les Weasley n'avaient de toute évidence pas encore lu la gazette. Pour tout dire, la plupart n'était pas même encore réveillés Si bien que lorsqu'Harry passa la porte d'entrée de la maison, seul Molly, Ginny et Ron étaient attablés autour d'un bon jus de citrouille chaud, de tartine et autres mets en tout genre. L'odeur réconfortante du terrier emplissait déjà les narines du Survivant, c'était comme s'il rentrait un peu à la maison lui aussi.

A peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur de la maison de fortune que les deux bras de Molly l'entourèrent fermement, elle agitait sa main gauche de bas en haut sur son dos puis se recula pour prendre le visage d'Harry dans ses mains.

« Oh Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui ! Tu as une mine épouvantable, tu as dormi cette nuit ? As-tu seulement mangé ce matin ? Oh.. Tu ne devrais pas être au travail à cette heure là ? Tu as le temps de manger avec nous ? »

« Bonjour Molly », répondit-il en se détachant de l'emprise maternelle de Molly. « Je ne suis pas sur de me souvenir de toutes tes questions mais, non, je n'ai pas le temps de rester très longtemps, je suis venu parler à Ron.. Il est levé ? »

A cet instant, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent eux aussi dans l'entrée, certainement pour savoir qui faisait irruption chez eux à une heure pareille. Car avant 10h, chez les Weasley, c'était comme venir aux aurors. En voyant Harry, la jolie rousse fit demi-tour, certainement encore attristée par leur dernière conversation. En voyant cela, le vaillant gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de maudire Malefoy, bien qu'il était quelque peu soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à affronter cette fameuse conversation. Quelque part, il ne trouvait pas plus mal que Ginny se trouve éloignée de lui en ce moment, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à nouveau entraînée dans des histoires dangereuses. Ronald, lui, regarda sa sœur partir avec incompréhension mais ne se posa pas plus de question, il trouvait toutes les filles lunatiques, alors il mit son comportement sur le compte des humeurs féminines.

« Tu veux qu'on parle? » Demanda Ron, inquiet.

« Oui »continua Harry. « Mais plus loin.. »

Son ton n'annonçait rien de bon, il invita son meilleur ami à le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Harry adressa un regard désolée à Molly avant de quitter l'intérieur du terrier.

« Alors ? C'est à propos de Malefoy ? » s'empressa Ron.

« Oui, mais pas seulement. Ecoute, c'est beaucoup plus grave qu'on ne le pensait. Je te préviens, il n'y a rien de réjouissant dans ce que je m'apprête à te dire.. »

« Vas-y, dépêche toi Harry. »

« Et bien.. Tu sais l'histoire de ce livre, dont Malefoy a révélé l'existence lors de son procès.. Il existe bel et bien, il n'y a plus de doute. La nuit dernière, on a élaboré un plan pour que Malefoy puisse partir à la recherche du livre, il a donc fallu qu'on l'emmène au square.. »

« Attends.. Attends.. QUOI? »

« Laisse moi finir s'il te plait.. C'était une idée d'Hermione et j'étais d'accord. Donc Malefoy est parti à la recherche du livre en suivant sa trace magique, mais c'était de la magie noire Ron, c'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait pas le faire nous-même.. Bref, il était en état de transe psychique, son âme a quitté son corps.. »

« Et ? »

« Et il a trouvé le livre. Malheureusement, il s'est défendu, il a même capturé quelque temps l'âme de Malefoy.. »

« ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un essaye de retrouver une puissance similaire à celle de Voldemort.. »

« Par Merlin..Non.. »

Le visage de Ron se décomposa de la même manière que le sien la nuit dernière. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, il voulait retourner dans sa maison, finir son jus de Citrouille et ignorer tout ça.. Non.. Pas une nouvelle fois, pas un nouveau cauchemar. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'être l'ami d'Harry Potter déjà ? Certainement pas pour ça, en tout cas...

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » ajouta Ron, sans pour autant être sur de vraiment vouloir le savoir.

« On va se battre, Ron. Encore une fois. On a décidé de garder Malefoy encore un peu, il peut nous être utile. Mais il faut le cacher, il est devenu l'indésirable n°1 depuis son évasion. Hermione et lui partent dés qu'ils le peuvent dans un endroit protégé par fidelitas. Je les rejoindrai dés que possible. »

« Mais tu sais que les aurors viendront forcément vérifier qu'il n'est pas chez vous ? Après tout Hermione s'occupait de sa défense.. »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne les rejoins pas tout de suite, j'attends qu'il viennent fouiller le Square. »

Nouveau silence, bien que celui-ci paraissait encore plus lourd que le précédent.

« Je vais rester ici encore quelques temps, pour ne pas que ma mère se pose de question. Je vous rejoindrais dés que possible. »

Harry acquiesça et envoya un regard entendu à son meilleur ami. Une détresse sous-jacentes dans leurs yeux, les deux amis se quittèrent sans aucun autre mot, le cœur lourd et les idées noires.

.  
www

.

.

.

D'extérieur, il était légitime de se demander comment la Cabane pouvait tenir debout, il semblait même qu'un des quatre murs était fissuré de haut en bas. Le toit était percé à de multiples endroits et Hermione apercevait un nid d'oiseau dans une des fenêtres dont la vitre était cassée. De plus, la nature avait repris ses droits sur le lieu, une mousse épaisse avait recouvert la maigre porte d'entrée et du lierre avait envahi la plupart des murs. Ils allaient vraiment vivre dans ce taudis ? Et les herbes folles qui entouraient la Cabane devaient certainement cacher de nombreuses bêtes sauvages.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, espérant du plus profond d'elle-même qu'il s'agisse d'un charme et que l'intérieur de la Cabane ne soit pas à la hauteur de son extérieur. Sinon, elle allait vraiment faire demi tour, quitte à abandonner Malefoy au beau milieu de la forêt.. Après tout, la perte ne serait pas si grande..

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, il s'agit d'un charme. » annonça Drago avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Ne te méprends pas, je le savais. C'est ta présence qui me fait tirer cette tête »mentit Hermione, cependant rassurée de savoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un sortilège.

Bien qu'elle n'en connaisse aucun qui puisse permettre ce genre d'exploit. Elle se demanda alors si Abraxas Malefoy avait laissé quelques uns de ses ouvrages à l'intérieur de la Cabane, elle se languissait de savoir s'il y avait une bibliothèque.. Sans s'éterniser sur ce point, Malefoy prit les devant et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, il déverrouilla le loquet à l'aide d'une formule. Un sortilège informulé ? Impossible, Hermione avait prit soin de lui faire boire une potion bloquant ses pouvoirs !

« Ta potion a fonctionné, c'est un autre charme, similaire à celui des tableaux de Poudlard qui s'ouvrent grâce à un mot de passe. »

Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait ? Était-elle si lisible que ça. Avec une pointe d'agacement, Hermione passait la porte avant Drago, histoire d'éviter son regard accusateur.

De fait, la Cabane était bien loin d'en être une. L'entrée de la maison était carrelée, en marbre noire et les tapisseries vertes ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'atmosphère lugubre de cette entrée. Un grand escalier en bois sombre ornait le coin droit du hall, de nombreux tableaux ornaient les murs mais ils semblaient tous vides. Elle n'osait pas avancer plus, elle n'était de toute évidence pas à sa place dans ce genre d'endroit. Un écriteau était fixé sur la première marche des escaliers : « La grandeur d'un sorcier n'a d'égal que la pureté de son sang ». Un frisson parcouru l'épaule d'Hermione, allait-elle vraiment devoir vivre ici ?

Malefoy ressentit le malaise de la jolie brune à ses côtés, il aurait voulu la rassurer mais il n'en fit rien, par fierté sûrement. Loin de l'atmosphère glaciale du lieu, lui avait plutôt l'impression de retrouver une partie de son enfance. Son grand-père avait été un horrible personnage, mais pas avec lui. Et la plupart de ses souvenirs joyeux s'étaient déroulés ici, loin de son Manoir.

Il avança et monta quelques marches, il attrapa au passage la valise d'Hermione pour la monter, de façon instinctive, car il se fichait qu'elle se casse le dos dans les escaliers en la portant elle-même. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait dit si on lui avait posé la question.

Sans plus d'engouement, l'ancienne Gryffondor monta à son tour, avec la peur qu'un sortilège ne vienne la fouetter. Car elle ne se sentait vraiment pas la bienvenue ici. Cela faisait plus de 10 mois qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé d'infériorité du sang et la voilà à nouveau réduite à sa naissance. Une boule se formait au creux de son ventre, comme si à nouveau, elle était menacée.

Drago ressentait toujours le malaise d'Hermione, il ne le devinait pas seulement, il sentait réellement son estomac se tordre, pourtant, il n'avait rien à craindre ici. Se pouvait-il que..non..non..il chassa l'idée qu'il s'agisse de ce lien une fois de plus d'un revers de manche.

« Arrête de stresser Granger tu ne risques rien. Le salon est juste là » dit-il en désignant la première porte visible du haut des escaliers.

« Tu vas arrêter de faire comme si tu savais tout ce que je pensais ! » Explosa Hermione, agacée d'être si lisible.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu penses assez fort pour que j'entende tes gémissements ! »

« Ne commence pas Malefoy où je t'expédie illico à Azkaban en aller simple ! »

« C'est toi qui a besoin de moi je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas moi qui joue les agents de probation »

« C'était sûrement la pire erreur de ma vie ! »

«Tu n'as pas du faire grand chose de grave dans ce cas. »

« C'est sur qu'on ne va pas comparer nos deux cas Malefoy ».

Hermione termina sa phrase en montant la dernière marche, Malefoy eut la soudaine envie de la pousser du haut des escaliers, elle était insupportable. Mais croisant son regard, il se ravisa. Dans ses yeux, il ne voyait que le malaise et le stress, elle parlait sous la colère. Cela le calma automatiquement et il ignora les dernières paroles de la jeune fille. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Pour la première fois, il trouva un avantage à la capacité de pouvoir décrypter tous les sentiments de son ennemie, il voyait ses faiblesses, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Mais il fallait qu'il garde à l'esprit que tout cela était réciproque et qu'elle avait sûrement pu lire en lui l'envie de la jeter du haut des escaliers.

Il continua alors son chemin en direction du salon, ou il posa la valise de Granger. Il n'était pas très grand, seul deux canapés se faisaient face, ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque recouvrant entièrement le mur droit de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ce qui donnait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de cellule blindée. Mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention, elle s'avança d'un pas rapide pour choisir quelques livres. Au moins, elle avait de quoi s'occuper ici pour de nombreux mois.

« Tu es tellement prévisible Granger. » dit Malefoy, d'un ton un peu trop amusé à son propre goût.

Elle roula des yeux pour seule réponse et dirigea sa baguette vers la cheminée pour allumer un feu puis elle reporta son attention sur les livres. Lorsqu'un en particulier :« Salem, sorcellerie maléfiques et occultismes au Xvème siècle » lui paru assez intéressant pour être lu de suite. Un amas de poussière s'envola lorsqu'elle l'ôta de sa place. Sans plus attendre, elle prit possession du canapé le plus proche de la cheminé. Drago occupa l'autre à sa suite, apparemment décidé à se reposer quelques minutes.

« Tu ne vas même pas voir ta chambre ? Tu préfères lire tout de suite ? » demanda Drago, étonné du comportement d'Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressée de voir dans quelle antre de serpent je vais devoir dormir. »

« Les serpents, comme tu dis, t'offres l'hospitalité. On ne t'a donc jamais appris la politesse ? »

Il se retint de faire une réflexion concernant ses moldus de parents, trouvant Granger suffisamment sur les nerfs.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de chercher à me pousser à bout depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Tu fais ça toute seule Granger, je ressens ton stress depuis qu'on passé la porte d'entrée, c'est insupportable. »

«Tu ressens mon stress ? Comment ça ? »

« Je le ressens, littéralement. J'ai bien cru que c'était moi qui était mal à l'aise au début mais je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Puis j'ai vu ta tête, ça m'a semblé évident. Je ne peux pas seulement lire en toi, certainement. »

« Tu penses que tu as ressenti MON malaise ? C'est.. C'est complètement irrationnel ! »

«Greffer son âme à la mienne, ce n'était pas vraiment rationnel non plus. »

Elle dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas du tout accepter l'idée d'être aussi transparente, imaginons une seconde qu'il puisse ressentir autre chose, comme ses désirs ou ses besoins ? A priori, le lien se limitait aux émotions fortes pour le moment, en espérant juste qu'il ne puisse que s'estomper et non s'accentuer avec le temps. Elle devait cependant reconnaître aussi que cela lui plaisait de pouvoir comprendre les sentiments de l'impassible Drago Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne à déceler la sincérité de ces paroles, elle pourrait arrêter de passer son temps à douter de lui grâce à cela. En attendant, elle reposa les yeux sur son livre, histoire de couper court à cette discussion sans queue ni tête.

Maelfoy de son côté, tenta de se reposer un peu. Il semblait si loin d'Azkaban à ce moment là, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi libre depuis.. depuis..presque toute sa vie, finalement. Pourtant, il n'avait plus de baguette depuis presque un an. Sa vie prenait un tout autre sens et était devenue un tant soit peu absurde. Tout était allé si vite qu'il réalisa seulement à ce moment précis qu'il se trouvait dans la Cabane de son grand-père, en fugitif, en compagnie de sa meilleure ennemie née-moldue Hermione Granger. C'était improbable, mais il était en accord avec lui-même et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Pour une fois, il avait prit une décision qu'il lui semblait juste et surtout, qui n'était pas menée par une pression extérieure quelconque. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fier, il aurait certainement remercié Granger pour la confiance qu'elle lui offrait. Car il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait même pas que la jeune fille lui adresse la parole. Ses pensées sombrèrent un peu en pensant à tout cela. Il dirigea alors son regard vers Hermione, assise dans le canapé face à lui.

Elle dormait.

Les jambes repliés sur le canapé, la tête sur son livre, sa main juste à côté de son visage.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir de quoi elle rêvait. Car c'était le seul espace de son inconscient qu'il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Il se rappela qu'elle n'avait dormi qu'une petite heure cette nuit et qu'elle était sûrement passé par de nombreux sentiments contradictoires. Pour elle aussi, ces derniers jours avaient été ponctués d'imprévus. Il la regarda encore quelques minutes, s'imaginant les rêves de la jeune femme avant de tomber de fatigue à son tour.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

 **Chapitre terminé ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ! A la base, il devait y avoir une scène supplémentaire mais je la garde pour le prochain chapitre, qui, je vous l'annonce..sera fort en rebondissement.**

 **Je préfère que les chapitres de mise en place comme celui-ci soit un peu plus court, car je sais qu'ils sont moins intéressant à lire.**

 **Bon, comme toujours, j'attends vos retours, vos conseils, vos commentaires sur ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne journée tout le monde !**

 **Louzep.**


	9. Chapitre 8 - L'envie, L'orgueil

**.Disclamer :** Tout est à JK, l'histoire est à moi !

 _Bonsoir bonsoir._

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre._

 _Louzep._

* * *

 _._

.

www

.

.

.

Harry venait tout juste de terminer sa journée, qui, soit dit en passant, lui avait semblé interminable. La fatigue avait fini par devenir réellement physique, c'était comme si son cerveau était littéralement en train de gonfler contre sa boîte crânienne. Chaque pas devenait un effort et le moindre geste lui semblait insurmontable. Mais il avait réussi à faire sa journée entière et heureusement pour lui, elle était restée relativement calme. Il n'avait tout de même plus qu'une seule envie : se vautrer dans le canapé et commencer sa nuit de suite, sans même manger. Alors il se précipita dans le salon, jeta sa besace à la va-vite au travers de la pièce et prit place sur le canapé, écartant les jambes avec négligence. Hermione n'était pas là donc il pouvait bien prendre la position qu'il voulait sans craindre les représailles.. Il bascula sa tête en arrière pour soulager son cou et ferma les yeux une demie-seconde.

Une demie seconde. C'est tout le temps de repos qu'on lui avait accordé ce soir là, puisque quelqu'un semblait vouloir entrer dans la maison. Il entendit des coups distincts résonner dans toute la pièce. Harry eut presque envie de pleurer de désespoir. Du répit, s'il vous plait, du répit ! Une pause dans ce monde où tout bascule à chaque instant, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Mais c'était déjà trop. Il se leva avec nonchalance, près à affronter une nouvelle l'épreuve. Car il le savait, les aurors devaient fouiller la maison et de toute évidence, c'était eux qui frappaient à sa porte.

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée et déverrouilla le loquet pour ouvrir la porte.

« Bonsoir Harry »

Il s'agissait de Rufus Mongurdou, un collègue avec qui Harry avait fait connaissance quelques semaines auparavant, il traînait souvent du côté du magenmagot, ils avaient donc eu de nombreuses occasions de se croiser lorsqu'il rejoignait sa meilleure amie aux pauses déjeuner. A ses côtés se trouvait Bertillon, son auror assigné, celui qu'il suivait partout toute la journée pour son apprentissage. Il fallait qu'il se le coltine le soir aussi maintenant !

« Bertillon, Rufus, bonsoir. »

« Désolé de te déranger Harry, continua Rufus, mais il faut que l'on vérifie que Malefoy ne soit pas là. Tu sais.. Comme Herm..Miss Granger s'occupait de sa défense.. »

« Oui pas de problème. On savait que vous alliez venir.. Enfin on se doutait quoi.. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Harry avait l'impression que rien de tout cela n'était réel, il était harassé par la fatigue, il croulait sous le poids de l'état d'éveil.

« j'ai fait la fête hier et je suis crevé. Ça vous ennuie si je me repose dans le salon en attendant que vous terminiez ? »

Bertillon fit une mine agacée, comme un père qui serait désemparé devant l'incompétence ou l'insolence de son enfant. Il haussa les sourcils et répondit à son apprenti.

« Voulez-vous un jus de citrouille avant de vous endormir Monsieur Potter ? » annonça-t-il, se moquant ouvertement du Survivant.

Cependant, ce dernier ne releva même pas cette dernière remarque et reprit sa place sur le canapé. Il repensa à Rufus, son collègue auror était jeune, il se souvenait de lui lorsqu'il était en 4ème année alors qu'Harry découvrait tout juste l'existence de la magie. Rufus faisait parti des élèves peu disciplinés de l'école. Lui et ses amis faisaient perdre régulièrement des points à l'humble maison Gryffondor ce qui avait le don d'agacer la plupart de leurs camarades. Mais pas Harry, il avait toujours eu une pointe d'admiration pour lui. Il lui était donc toujours un peu bizarre de se dire qu'ils étaient collègues à présent.

Harry ne ferma cependant pas les yeux, de peur de s'endormir réellement. Il n'était pas particulièrement angoissé de la situation, toutes les traces du passage de Malefoy avaient disparu, il était impossible que les deux aurors puissent les accuser de quoi que ce soit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bertillion et Rufus rejoignaient Harry dans le salon.

« Bon, on a rien trouvé. Ce n'était qu'une question d'obligation, on se doutait bien qu'on ne trouverait rien ici. » conclu Rufus, quelque peu gêné de cette fouille.

« Je sais que vous faites votre devoir, je ne suis pas vexé Rufus. »

« Oui.. » son collègue semblait vouloir renchérir sur quelque chose mais Bertillon le fusilla du regard.

« Il y a un problème ? »demanda Harry.

« Il faut lui dire Mr Bertillon, après tout il le saura bien assez tôt ! »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« La disparition de Malefoy fils tombe à point nommé.. Il y a eu.. des disparitions ces derniers temps.. »

Harry ne sentait tout à coup plus la fatigue mais seulement l'intérêt et l'inquiétude. Du regard, il invita son collègue à continuer.

« Plusieurs personnes se sont volatilisées et..lorsque l'on a vidé les manoirs des anciens sorciers sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aucun elfe de maison n'a été retrouvé.. »

« Des elfes de maison ? » s'étonna Harry «un sorcier flemmard aurait volé des elfes ? Je ne comprends pas.. »

« Nous non plus Harry.. Mais il se passe des choses étranges.. Reste sur tes gardes en tout cas. »

Finissant sa phrase sur ce ton dramatique, Rufus se retourna ensuite vers la sortie, invitant Bertillon à faire de même. Harry les gratifia d'un sourire entendu et les salua en guise d'en revoir. Au dernier moment, juste devant la porte d'entrée, Rufus, quelque peu hésitant, adressa un dernier mot à son apprenti collègue.

« Tu transmettras mes amitiés à Miss Granger. »

Harry acquiesça, quelque peu étonné de sa requête et le regarda passer la sortie sous un œil interrogateur.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Hermione se tenait face au miroir de la salle de bain. Seule. Elle se perdait dans son propre regard, les yeux fixés sur son reflet, elle scrutait tour à tour chaque détail de son visage.

Elle se trouvait horrible.

Il y avait des jours où elle se demandait comment il était possible de vivre lorsqu'on ne s'inspirait que le dégoût. Ce n'était pas une question physique uniquement. Dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement laide, son visage était plutôt harmonieux, mais dans ce genre de moment, elle avait juste l'impression d'être écœurante. Dans ses yeux, elle ne voyait qu'une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, trop lâche pour reprendre ses études, trop fière pour admettre sa peur. Son nez lui rappelait celui de sa mère, celui de cette femme qu'elle avait perdu à jamais, qui n'avait même pas conscience son existence. Sa bouche, frêle, lui rappelait toutes les choses qu'elle n'osait pas dire, qu'elle n'oserait jamais dire. Et le summum, ses cheveux. Cette broussaille emmêlée qui ressemblait la plupart du temps à une sorte de crinière animale. Elle porta la main vers ses derniers, elle ne les avait pas coupé depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il lui arrivait dans le milieu du dos et formait une masse bouclée lourde. Ron aimait ses cheveux. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait un petit air sauvage avec cette coupe. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une femme de Cro-Magnon.

Toujours face à la glace, elle ôta son haut, observant sa poitrine avec dégoût. Elle était petite. Trop petite. Insignifiante. Était-elle d'ailleurs vraiment là ? Elle regarda son ventre, trop maigre. On voyait presque ses côtes. Pourquoi s'infliger une telle vision ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Mais rien n'allait. Une boule se formait au creux de son ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. La courageuse Gryffondor voulait fuir. Elle voulait abandonner cette nouvelle quête pour retrouver sa vie tranquille et elle se maudissait de penser tout ça. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

La douleur.

Elle avait mal. Mal d'être dans ce corps qui ne reflétait pas ce qu'elle était, mal de ressentir cette angoisse grandissante au fond d'elle. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

Drago lisait un livre sur le canapé. En fait, il relisait le livre qu'Hermione venait de lâcher, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qu'elle aurait loupé. L'idée était de clouer le bec de Granger en lui montrant qu'il était meilleur qu'elle, mais il ne trouva rien.

Et il avait une drôle de sensation, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui donner des coups de coude dans le ventre. Il se redressa sur le canapé mais cette sensation restait bien présente, elle semblait même s'accentuer. Alors il attrapa son verre d'eau posé sur la table, l'avala d'une traite, mais rien ne changea. Quelqu'un était-il en train de lui jeter un sort ? Une pointe sur le cœur s'ajouta à ses ressentis désagréables. Il fallait qu'il trouve Granger, elle aurait sûrement une explication.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le long couloir qu'offrait l'étage de la Cabane. Il vit la porte de salle de bain entrouverte, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu. Il avait l'impression de s'effondrer sur lui-même.

En passant la porte, il vit Granger. Elle avait ôté son pull. Elle était là, devant lui, dans un soutien gorge noir, face au miroir. La jeune femme semblait si concentrée qu'elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à l'arrivée de l'ancien Serpentard. Oubliant le fait qu'elle ne soit que très peu vêtu, il comprit tout de suite qu'il ressentait le mal-être d'Hermione. D'un sens, il était rassuré, puisque cela voulait dire qu'on ne l'avait pas ensorcelé. D'un autre, il s'inquiétait pour elle, comment pouvait-elle vivre avec toute cette souffrance silencieuse. Il observa son reflet un instant, ses boucles tombaient en cascade dans son dos, s'emmêlaient, se repliaient parfois sur elles-mêmes, certaines étaient très bien définies, d'autres complètement floues. Il remonta son regard sur son visage, elle avait gardé sa bouille d'enfant mais ses joues s'étaient creusées avec le temps. Ses yeux noisettes respiraient l'intelligence, son nez était une incitation à la malice et sa bouche une invitation au plaisir. Il avait une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de calmer cette souffrance, cette douleur. Il se demanda s'il ressentait les émotions de la jeune femme avec la même intensité qu'elle.

« Granger? » osa-t-il finalement, quelque peu inquiet quant à la réaction de cette dernière au vue de son intrusion dans la pièce.

Elle ne se retourna pas, gardait les yeux sur son reflet et n'octroyait pas même un signe à son ancien ennemi.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à des confidences, il pensait plutôt qu'elle l'aurait jeté dehors, insulté de voyeur ou de vieil fouine répugnante. Mais non.

« De quoi tu parles ? Tu fais peur à voir là.. »

Il se maudissait d'avoir dit ça puisqu'il pensait exactement l'inverse, mais ses vieux démons le rattrapait toujours et sa maladresse aurait pu être légendaire.

« Je sais. » répliqua-t-elle, le regard livide.

Il baissa les yeux un instant, démuni face à la détresse d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ce n'était de toute évidence pas à lui de la réconforter, de la rassurer. Mais il n'y avait qu'eux deux ici. Le souci, c'est qu'il avait envie de le faire, de la prendre dans ses bras, de poser la main sur sa tête afin de coller son visage contre son torse. Il en avait envie. Vraiment. C'était ça le véritable problème. Il commença a se tourner vers la sortie, peut-être qu'en arrêtant de la regarder, il lui serait plus facile de résister au charme de son ancienne ennemie. Mais il ne pu finir son geste. Après tout, il avait décidé de changer, de s'écouter et d'arrêter de se priver de son libre arbitre, donc il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Il était insensé de vouloir réconforter cette insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout mais il en avait envie, donc il allait le faire.

Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, attrapa le pull jeté au sol avec négligence et commença à le replacer au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Elle ne bougeait pas, trop surprise par ce geste bienveillant. Elle passa ses bras dans les manches tandis que Malefoy tirait sur le pull pour mieux l'ajuster. Puis il releva ses mains vers sa tête pour libérer ses cheveux coincés sous son haut. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait, en fait, il se contentait de suivre son instinct. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il devait/pouvait faire.

La crinière de la lionne libérée, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Granger. Il était juste derrière elle, à seulement une dizaine de centimètres de son buste. Le temps s'était arrêté et pour la première fois depuis une bonne demie-heure, Hermione arrêta de se regarder dans le miroir pour s'attarder sur les yeux givrés de Malefoy dans le reflet. Il la dépassait d'au moins une bonne tête, ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient en dessous des épaules, sa barbe auparavant naissante devenait de plus en plus fournie, ses épaules s'étaient élargies depuis Poudlard bien qu'il semblait quelque peu amaigri lui aussi. Elle le trouvait beau. De plus, la simple présence des mains de celui-ci sur ses épaules l'avait apaisée. Une pause temporelle entre ces deux là prenait place, un moment suspendu durant lequel deux êtres très différents affrontaient les mêmes sentiments contradictoires, l'angoisse, la reconnaissance, l'incompréhension et surtout, l'envie. Mais ça, ils n'étaient pas près de l'admettre, l'un comme l'autre.

Drago fit descendre ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione, il pouvait presque l'enserrer complètement entre ses doigts et continua de glisser vers ses hanches. De son côté, la lionne retint son souffle, reprenant ses esprits et fixant le miroir avec une nouvelle approche, celle de l'absurdité. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Elle ôta les mains de Malefoy qui ornaient ses hanches et se retourna vers lui. Elle voulait lui dire merci, merci de l'avoir couverte, de l'avoir réconforté à sa manière, de ne pas l'avoir brusqué, de ne pas l'avoir jugé, Mais elle ne pouvait pas, toute cette scène était trop surréaliste. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi faible, même devant Harry ou Ron. Drago voyait qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à la déchiffrer, trop perturbé par ses propres questions.

Hermione se chargea de rompre cet échange visuel sans un mot, contournant Malefoy pour atteindre la sortie.

.

.

.  
www

.

.

Arthur Weasley était effondré, étendu de tout son long sur le sol glacé de ce qui lui semblait un vieux cachot. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, il ne se rappelait même pas comment il était arrivé là. Il ouvrait les yeux difficilement, un mal de crâne pesant sur sa tête lourde. Que se passait-il ? Il était en voyage d'affaire en Autriche pour une histoire de détournement d'objet moldu. Son dernier souvenir était celui d'envoyer une lettre à Molly.

« Mr Weasley ? »

La voix était faible, inquiète et désemparée. Pourtant, elle le rappela à la réalité. Il se redressa difficilement à l'aide de ses coudes. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici. Il releva la tête en direction de la voix qui l'avait appelé, jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu.. Neville Longdubat, une bonne dizaine de kilos en moins, les yeux ronds, le visage noir de crasse.

« Neville ? Que.. que.. où sommes nous ? »

Le jeune homme aida Arthur à s'asseoir correctement, conscient que les sortilèges qui lui avaient été infligés devaient être beaucoup plus dur à supporter pour le père de famille, de part son âge.

« Dans des cachots.. je ne sais pas où exactement.. »

« Je suis là depuis quand ? »

« quelques heures seulement. Enfin je suppose.. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. »

Le visage d'Arthur se décomposa et la peur emplissait son corps, les réponses de Neville ne faisaient que l'inquiéter encore plus. Il appuya son regard sur le jeune l'invitant à lui expliquer la situation.

« Je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça mais.. Le mage noir qui nous retient ici compte fonder une armée. Il me voulait moi, pour ma loyauté. Il a choisit d'autres personnes, pour leur intelligence, leur force ou une capacité particulière. J'ai cru reconnaître Victor Krum hier.. Je.. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il compte faire de nous Mr Weasley... »

Neville ne précisa pas que l'attrapeur célèbre de l'équipe Bulgare avait l'air d'un zombi. Le souffle d'Arthur devenait de plus en plus irrégulier. Il n'était pas sensé rentrer avant la semaine d'après, personne n'allait s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelle..

« Tu es sur de ne pas connaître celui qui fait tout ça ? « Il se voulait rassurant mais les trémolos dans sa voix trahissait son angoisse.

« Non.. son visage est toujours couvert.. »

Neville se sentait défaillir, il n'avait pas parlé depuis des lustres et entendre sa voix, répondre à des questions, tenir sa tête droite étaient des choses auxquelles il n'était plus habitué. La fatigue reprenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Qu'allait-il se passer pour eux maintenant ?

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

La nuit profita à tous. Hermione et Drago s'endormirent chacun dans une chambre. Comme promis, L'ancienne Gryffondor insonorisa la pièce de Malefoy. Au square Grimaud, l'ambiance était différente. Harry s'était endormi tout habillé sur le canapé, ses lunettes à même le sol, son bras balayant le parquet poussiéreux de la maison.

Ron, lui, n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il avait passé tout son temps à se demander ce qu'il allait faire. Rejoindre Harry et Hermione ou se préserver ? Non.. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'abandonner ses amis et surtout de céder à la facilité. D'un autre côté, il estimait avoir sa part du job déjà, peut-être que quelqu'un pouvait prendre le relais. Après tout, il avait déjà perdu un an de sa vie dans un tente pourrie à manger des plantes et des champignons, à dormir dans le froid, à supporter les horcruxes, il avait déjà du sacrifier beaucoup de chose, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit encore à lui de se coltiner ce genre de mission ? Mais toutes ces pensées restèrent en dessous de son devoir, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il savait aussi qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir failli à la tâche par lâcheté.

C'est pourquoi, au moment où les premiers rayons de soleil frappèrent contre sa fenêtre, il prit sa décision. Il attrapa un bout de parchemin, sa plume et envoya à Harry sa décision.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Harry était levé depuis quelques heures. Il avait lui aussi posé quelques jours, histoire de se laisser un peu de temps. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à renoncer à son apprentissage, car c'était la seule chose qu'il avait réellement accomplie depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il finissait ses affaires, une simple valise, quelques potions, deux ou trois parchemins et des livres demandés par Hermione.

« Tu es prêt Ron ? »

Le roux lui fit un signe de tête pour approuver.

« Hermione nous attends déjà avec Malefoy à l'entrée de la fôret, on ferait mieux d'y aller.. »

Ron posa son bras sur celui de son meilleur ami pour transplaner, un « plop » plus tard, le square était vide.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas reparlé des événements de la veille, mais la tension entre eux trahissait leurs sentiments. Quelque chose avait changé, la jolie brune ne cessait de penser aux mains de Malefoy parcourant ses épaules, sa taille et ses hanches. Les images de cet instant lui semblait sombre, amer et doux à la fois. C'était presque impossible de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Toute cette douleur, puis cette surprise.. C'était incompréhensible.

Plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient accueillis Ron et Harry, ils allaient partager la dernière chambre libre de la Cabane. L'ambiance était glaciale, la présence de Malefoy était grisante pour Ronald, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il allait devoir cohabiter avec cette fouine ingrate. Mais Harry et Hermione avaient l'air de lui faire confiance, alors il allait falloir le supporter.

Il devait être aux alentours de 14h quand Hermione apporta un plat rond au centre de la table à manger. Les garçons avaient quant à eux passé presque tout leurs temps à dépoussiérer l'endroit. Aux vues de la nourriture fumante sur la table, ils abandonnèrent tous les activités pour déjeuner.

« Mmm.. »reniffla Ron. « Rien à voir avec notre première cavale hermione ! Ça semble succulent ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas en cavale Ronald ! Nous ne sommes pas des indésirables cette fois-ci, nous pourrons faire des courses sans crainte. »

Un instant de silence prit place tandis qu'Harry découpait le gratin en plusieurs parts pour le distribuer.

« Alors qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda Ron.

« Et bien... Je pense qu'il faudra recommencer.. Je sais ce que tu vas dire Hermione.. C'est dangereux et Malefoy aurait pu y rester la première fois mais en attendant, on a pas d'autres plans... »

« Je suis d'accord avec Potter. » ajouta Malefoy faisant mine de s'étonner lui-même.

« Je sais Harry.. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il nous retrouve aussi.. D'un autre côté, il serait tout même étonnant que pour la deuxième fois consécutive, vous fassiez votre transe au même moment. »

Ils semblèrent tous réfléchir un moment. Puis Harry reprit.

« Oui, il faudra peut-être faire ça à une heure inattendue, peut-être en plein jour ? Ça serait possible ? » demanda-t-il en direction de Malefoy.

« Oui. Sans aucun problème. Mais Granger, tu dois être prête. Peut-être que nous pourrions récupérer nos âmes complètes si nous recommençons l'expérience.. »

Ron manqua de s'étouffer, comment ça ? Quel expérience ? Il était trop choqué pour émettre le moindre son.

«Ron, voyons, tu manges n'importe comment ! Si tu es bloqué à nouveau, je viendrai te chercher. Mais sinon, non. C'est trop risqué. »

Pour la première depuis la veille, ils échangèrent un regard. Le froid contre le chaud.

« On avisera sur le moment peut-être.. De toute façon, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu non ? »Ajouta Harry, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Le processus avait été le même. L'obscurité, le vide, les pensées sombres et enfin, les ténèbres. Drago avait une nouvelle fois quitté son corps. Il reprit le même chemin que la première fois, en direction du ciel pour obtenir une vue d'ensemble. Il était loin de la Cabane déjà, et pourtant, il sentait la présence d'Hermione. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne le suivrait qu'en cas de besoin ! Etait-ce la partie d'elle ? Il chassa ses questions pour se reconcentrer, la magie coulant dans ses veines, la noirceur emplissait son cœur. A nouveau les tortures, à nouveau les châtiments, il tenta de retrouver l'équilibre entre la transe et la réalité, pour rester conscient tout en sombrant dans l'obscurité.

Puis il le vit. Le livre. Brillant à travers les bois. A vol d'oiseau, il était à une dizaine de kilomètres. Ils étaient si proche que ça ? L'âme de Drago tenta de se déplacer dans sa direction, comme absorbé par cette dose de magie. Il fixait l'image de cette magie bouillonnante et se dirigeait vers elle.

Le trio attendait, ils étaient assis autour de Malefoy, guettant le moindre de signe de sa part. Mais rien. Cela faisait plus d'une demie-heure qu'il avait quitté son corps.. Avait-il cédé à la tentation du mal. Hermione savait que non, une partie d'elle avait du partir avec Drago, car elle sentait des mouvements et des sensations qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Pourtant, elle préféra ne rien dire à ses deux meilleurs amis, de peur qu'ils posent trop de questions concernant ce lien mystique entre elle et le blond.

« Cela fait presque une demie heure qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un cil.. Est-ce qu'il faut tenter quelque chose ? » disait Ron.

« Non.. S'il est en train de chercher, mieux vaut lui laisser un peu de temps.. » répondit Hermione..

« Et si.. si la magie noire a prit le dessus ? » osa-t-il enfin.

«Si c'est le cas, il faudra agir très vite. » ajouta Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Drago.

Hermione sentit son cœur louper un battement. Non.. Malefoy n'avait pas pu faire tous ces efforts pour succomber aux ténèbres ensuite. C'était impossible. Le destin lui donna raison quelques secondes après cette dernière réflexion. Malefoy ouvrait enfin les yeux, le regard inquiet. Il sentit le bout de ses doigts le picoter, le même mal de crâne que la dernière fois.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry, impatient.

« Laisse-lui deux secondes Harry. » pesta Hermione, autant pour Malefoy que pour elle.

« Je..Il va falloir agir très vite.. » Drago prit un air sombre, sa voix tomba dans les graves.. « Il.. Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était mais.. J'ai entendu leurs voix.. »

Il semblait hésiter à continuer, mais tous le regardait avec avidité.

« Il a ton père, Weasley.. »

.

.

.  
www

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminéééééééééééé !**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé !**

 **Si vous pouviez laisser une review, ça serait sympa. :)**

 **Louzep.**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Rest in peace

**Bonsoir à tous**

 **Je commence à reconsidérer ma fiction.**

 **Je l'aime beaucoup, je sais où je vais/veux aller, mais l'absence de review me conduit un peu à douter de ce que je fais.**

 **On verra comment ça se dessine, mais si je n'ai pas de retour encore cette fois, je risque d'écourter cette histoire..**

 **Bonne lecture tout de même.**

 **Louzep. :)**

.

.

.  
www

.

.

.

Le mage était fou de rage, un intrus dans son manoir ! UN INTRUS ! Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se faire ? Tous ses sortilèges de protection avaient été vains, rien ne protégeait une intrusion psychique. De plus, il fallait une maîtrise énorme pour diriger son âme, jamais il n'aurait pensé ce genre d'attaque possible ! Pourtant, il avait bien sentit cette présence lourde s'introduire dans son manoir, il avait même pu voir cette sorte de boule magique parcourir ses cachots sans le moindre mal ! Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se replier, pas le temps d'agir, que l'âme de son intrus s'était déjà volatilisée ! Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça, sa colère amplifiait à chaque secondes, il sentait ses yeux se noircir de haine, ses mains se tendre de rage. Il poussa un cri rauque, comme sorti tout droit du ventre des ténèbres.

Il allait se venger.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots en hâte, toutes les cellules étaient pleines, il avait même dû regrouper certains prisonniers.

« Bonjour à tous ! » déclara-t-il avec hargne, son ton n'engageait rien de bon. Il s'adressait à tous ses détenus et commençait une marche dans le couloir sombre qui longeait chaque cellule.

« Quelqu'un nous a vu, mes chers futurs amis... Un intrus sous forme psychique s'est introduit dans MON manoir, il s'est baladé dans MES cachots.. »

Mr Wealsey et Neville échangèrent un regard mêlé d'inquiétude et d'espoir, peut-être que cette personne allait pouvoir les sauver, s'il elle arrivait à temps !

« Bien sur, nous allons tous devoir déménager. Vous vous en doutez.. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il va falloir qu'un de vous paye pour l'intrusion de votre congénère ! »

Les estomacs de tous les détenus devinrent semblable à du bois brut, tous semblaient retenir leurs respirations. Le mage pointa sa baguette vers la première cellule.

« Ava.. » dit-il en désignant Neville, puis il s'avança un peu plus et pointa sa baguette sur Arthur. « Da », il continua son chemin, pointant désormais le prisonnier de la cellule voisine « Ke », il répéta le chemin en insistant sur chaque visage, se délectant de la peur qui s'inscrivait sur les faciès. « Da », puis il fit demi-tour, reprit la direction de sa première cellule, désigna Mr Weasley, et d'un ton des plus lugubre, annonça son dernier « Vra ».

Le cœur de Mr Weasley battait à une vitesse hallucinante, quel genre de jeu morbide cet homme était-il en train de faire ? Était-ce son dernier souvenir ? Allait-il mourir comme ça, comme un animal, à même le sol d'une cellule froide ?

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Lumière verte, cri déchirant, un homme à terre. Arthur Weasley n'était plu.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

« Tu es sur de toi ? C'était Arthur ? » demanda Harry.

« Aucun doute, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. Mais celle du mage.. je n'en ai aucun souvenir et pourtant, elle me semble familière.. Je ne sais pas exactement.. Mais il y a du monde là-dedans, ça grouille de magie. Mais de magie blanche, c'est comme si tous les prisonniers étaient de parfaits petits sorciers... »

« C'est étrange, il formerait une armée de gentil ? Ça n'a aucun sens.. » avoua Hermione, déconcertée.

Ron lui, ne parlait plus, il était fixé sur la première révélation de Drago. Son père ? Prisonnier ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur sa famille ? Il avait du mal à retrouver son sang froid, à remettre les pieds sur terre car l'inquiétude avait recouvert chaque parcelle de sa peau et il ne parvenait plus à rejoindre la réalité.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Il est tout proche, à seulement quelques kilomètres d'ici, dans la forêt d'Epping. » Ajouta Malefoy, qui avait complètement retrouvé ses esprits.

« Il y aurait un manoir ici, un autre manoir, dans la forêt ? »

« Les sorciers au Sang-Pur ont de nombreuses maisons, beaucoup sont cachées pour ne pas que les richesses de la famille soient perdues en cas de disgrâce.. » Il parlait un peu de son cas, la Cabane de son grand-père était certainement un des derniers lieux appartenant pleinement à la famille Malefoy, leur dernier héritage.

«Il n'y a pas de registre, pas de déclarations de biens chez les Sang-Purs ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, ce qui est secret peut le rester tant que tout le monde tient sa langue. C'est une des règles fondamentales. Potter, il n'y a aucun moyen de trouver ce manoir, si ce n'est ratisser la forêt de long en large, en essayant d'abattre les éventuels charme de protection. »

« Même pas la transe ? » répondit-il.

« Non.. Je pense qu'il m'a vu.. Je préfère ne pas recommencer, pour le moment.. »

Ils se turent. Hermione retournait ses idées dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution. Harry fixait le vide, lui aussi à l'affût d'une idée. Malefoy ressassait ses souvenirs en quête d'un détail qu'il aurait oublié.

Ron bouillait.

« Alors c'est ça ? »

Les trois autres levèrent leurs visages vers lui.

« Quoi Ron? »

« On va écouter ce que nous dit cet abruti de Malefoy sans broncher ? Qui nous dit qu'il dit la vérité ? Peut-être qu'il invente toute cette histoire ! Peut-être que c'est un piège ! Mon père est en Autriche à l'heure qu'il est ! C'est forcément un mensonge ! »

Il était furieux et vexé, vexé d'être le seul de ses amis à se souvenir de qui est Drago Malefoy. Le seul à rester logique face à la situation, cette sale fouine n'était rien d'autre qu'un lâche arrogant et manipulateur ! Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire confiance !

« Ron.. Calme toi.. Tu peux commencer par envoyer un message à ton père, où à ta mère pour avoir de leurs nouvelles.. Mais Malefoy ne ment pas.. » répondit Hermione, sûre d'elle, car s'il avait menti, elle était persuadée qu'elle serait la première au courant. A présent, il lui suffisait de regarder Drago dans les yeux pour ne plus douter de sa sincérité.

« Tu as toujours été la plus naïve Hermione ! Au moins, ça, ça n'a pas changé ! »

Malefoy sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour, Granger était loin d'être naïve, elle avait certainement l'esprit le plus logique de tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait. La colère lui appartenait, ce n'était pas celle d'Hermione, il le savait.

«C'est toi qui est naïf Weasley ! Tu refuses la vérité parce que tu as trop peur ! »

« Ne commence pas à prendre tes grands airs Malefoy ! Pour qui tu te prends ! »

« Pour celui qui vient de risquer sa vie pour vous aider ! »

« Arrête de mentir Malefoy ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu as peut-être berné Harry et Hermione mais pas moi ! »

« Tu te voiles la face Weasley ! »

« Me voiler la face ? Au contraire ! Je suis plutôt assez lucide pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un Mangemort ! »

S'en était trop, Malefoy bondit de sa chaise et se rua sur Ron. Ce dernier fit de même et tenta d'envoyer un coup de poing en direction de son assaillant qui l'évita de justesse. Harry eut tout juste le temps de lever sa baguette qu'Hermione avait déjà jeté son sort.

« Immobilis ! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient au ralentit, la scène devenait ridicule. Harry attrapa Ron par le col et le dégagea de la salle à manger pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Hermione fit de même avec Malefoy et l'entraîna dans la sienne.

« Il va falloir trouver un moyen de convaincre Ron, où il faudra faire sans lui. » Annonça Harry en direction d'Hermione, quelque peu déconcerté et énervé de la tournure de la situation.

.

.

.

ww

.

.  
.

Hermione leva les effets du sort une fois la chambre de Malefoy gagnée. Une partie d'elle était désolée pour Ron, elle comprenait qu'il était difficile pour lui d'admettre la vérité. Son père avait été fait prisonnier et il l'apprenait de la bouche de son pire ennemi. Forcément, la pilule était dure à avaler. De plus, elle connaissait son meilleur ami, ses paroles dépassaient souvent ses pensées. De l'autre, elle lui en voulait. La situation était difficile pour tout le monde et personne ne l'avait forcé à être ici, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

« Granger ! Tu aurais pu me laisser régler les choses à ma manière ! »

« Non mais tu as quel âge ? Si à ta manière c'est par la force, ne t'étonnes pas si je m'interpose ! »

« Weasley te manque de respect, me manque de respect et je ne devrais rien dire ? »

Il regretta ses paroles au moment où elles sortirent de sa bouche..

« Ce sont mes affaires si Ron me manque de respect, comme tu dis. Et je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il parlait sous le coup de la colère ! Il ne le pensait pas ! »

« C'est vrai que tu le connais plutôt très bien ton Weasley ! » son ton sous-entendait beaucoup de chose mais révélait surtout une pointe de jalousie.

« Bien sur que je le connais très bien, nous sommes amis depuis nos 11 ans ! »

« Ami ? Laisse moi rire Granger. » Une nouvelle fois, il regretta ses paroles, c'était comme s'il admettait ouvertement qu'il jalousait Weasmoche, c'était inconcevable. Pourtant, les mots sortaient malgré lui, d'un côté, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« Oui, ami ! Tu peux arrêter tes sous-entendus minables ! Ron et moi nous sommes trompés, il y a eu confusion des sentiments. Cela n'empêche pas le fait que je le connaisse par cœur, il n'y rien qui altère mon jugement si ce n'est ça. Contrairement à toi qui, de toute évidence, semble avoir de la rancœur envers lui ! »

« De la rancœur ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! Il ne m'inspire que le dépit et la pitié ! Rien d'autre ! »

« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Je vais finir par me demander s'il n'a pas raison ! »

Hermione lui envoya cette phrase en jetant un regard vers son avant bras, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il portait la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago ne ressentait plus la colère, il était déçu, déçu qu'Hermione s'abaisse à croire cela, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour prouver le contraire. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui, qu'elle puisse lire dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle avait dit ça par pure provocation, car en aucun cas elle ne pouvait douter réellement de lui.

« Répètes ça en me regardant dans les yeux Granger, regardes bien et dis moi que tu peux encore douter ! »

Hermione déglutit difficilement, il avait raison. Elle lisait la sincérité, la colère et aussi de la déception. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir remit son passé sur le tapis. Alors elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas lui donner raison non plus. Elle se contenta de le fixer, essayant de l'attendrir un peu. Elle s'excusa intérieurement en se disant qu'il ressentirait peut-être son regret.

Ce fût le cas, une discussion sans parole avait lieu une fois de plus entre les deux jeunes gens. Il relâcha la pression sur le bras d'Hermione mais n'ôta pas sa main. Il était quelque peu désireux de conserver ce contact avec la lionne. La tension était électrique, Hermione avait l'impression que l'air était saturé, elle cherchait à calmer les battements de son cœur mais plus elle plongeait dans les abîmes grises de son interlocuteur, plus elle perdait le contrôle de ses sensations. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago, posée sur son bras. Elle la laissa par dessus la sienne quelques secondes avant de la retirer. Elle ne pouvait considérer la situation comme anodine, quelque chose naissait entre elle et Drago, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Cependant, il lui était impossible d'envisager quoi que ce soit, pas avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle se maudissait d'y penser tout simplement, comme si tout cela pouvait être un tant soit peu envisageable. Pourtant, le tourbillon de sentiment dans le creux de son ventre l'empêchait d'avoir un raisonnement logique.

Malefoy contemplait une nouvelle fois le visage d'Hermione qui lui semblait encore plus harmonieux que la première fois. Il mourrait d'envie de caresser sa joue, de toucher sa peau certainement chaude, de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux sauvages. Il détestait ressentir tout ça mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'alimenter son envie en la regardant. Réalisant qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur l'insupportable Granger, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Son expression changea du tout au tout.

« Bien. On devrait certainement retrouver Potter. On doit élaborer une stratégie. »

Le changement d'attitude était violent pour Hermione, mais elle ne fit rien paraître. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et quitta la chambre du blond pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la chambre, Harry avait décidé de les rejoindre et passait le pas de la porte. Il avait un air grave, tendu. Hermione s'asseyait sur le bord du lit de Malefoy en voyant son meilleur ami entrer. Ce dernier prit place à côté d'elle. A priori, ils étaient partis pour reprendre leur réunion dans la chambre de l'ancien Serpentard. Le blond prit la chaise de son bureau et s'asseyait face aux deux autres. Drago se sentait étrangement bien, compte tenu de la situation.

« Malefoy, il faut que je sache, tu as entendu quoi exactement ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer, c'est comme si les sons étaient lointains, pourtant, je pouvais presque frôler leurs corps.. Mais Mr Weasley parlait à quelqu'un, un autre prisonnier je suppose. Je n'ai pu comprendre que des bribes de conversations.. Hum.. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il parlait d'une faille. L'autre prisonnier expliquait à Weasley que le mage qui les retenait n'arrivait pas à ses fins.. Mais pourquoi, ça, je ne sais pas.. »

« Il n'arrive pas à extraire la magie du livre, je parie qu'il n'arrive pas à diviser son âme ! »Ajouta Harry, presque rassuré.

« Ou alors si. » répliqua Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Hermione ? »

« Harry, depuis la première transe, Malefoy et moi sommes liés, tu le sais. Le souci, c'est que ça ne s'est toujours pas estompé et j'ai cherché dans tous les livres de transe, il n'y a rien sur les âmes qui se greffent l'une à l'autre.. Ce n'est pas dit que c'est impossible, ce n'est juste jamais évoqué, comme si c'était de toute façon impensable.. Je pense que.. »

« Tu penses quoi ? Tu pourrais aller droit au but ? » s'impatientait Harry, tandis que Malefoy se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Imaginons que l'âme du mage noir était en transe parce qu'il tentait justement le sortilège de division, pour créer ses horcruxes, Malefoy arrive au même moment sous sa forme psychique et vient perturber l'opération. Le livre se défend, mais je suis intervenue.. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si le sort n'a pas fonctionné ce soir là. »

« Tu penses que le sortilège aurait ricoché ? » Harry avait des yeux aussi rond que deux grosses citrouilles.

« Oui.. »

« Granger ? » répondit Malefoy, d'une voix grave. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Hermione acquiesça, ils allaient enfin mettre des mots sur quelque chose qu'elle soupçonnait depuis la veille.

« Oui, ça voudrait dire que.. que je suis devenue un horcruxe.. » elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami, qui, petit à petit, tentait de remettre dans l'ordre toutes ses informations. « L'horcruxe de Malefoy. »

.

.

.  
www

.

.

.

Rufus n'arrivait pas à dormir, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son intervention au square Grimmaud et surtout, à cette chose qu'il avait vu dans la salle à manger. Bien sur, il n'y avait rien de concret, mais il avait un pressentiment. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il était un bon auror, son instinct ne le trompait que très rarement.

Au moment ou il était entré dans la pièce, plusieurs détails l'avaient surpris, tout d'abord, le fait que de nombreuses bougies étaient superposées au dessus de la cheminée, empilées à la va-vite, toutes consumées à moitié. De plus, une forte empreinte magique l'avait assailli lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Puis dans la cuisine, trois assiettes, trois verres et des couverts pour trois personnes demeuraient dans l'évier. Mais peut-être s'agissait-il seulement d'une visite d'un ami. Mais si Potter avait vraiment fait la fête hier, pourquoi n'avoir laisser de côté que cela de vaisselle ?

Et puis pourquoi Hermione n'était pas là ? Il la connaissait assez bien, ils s'étaient fréquentés quelque temps, elle était plutôt casanière. Il n'avait pas été surpris, lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle s'occupait de défendre Malefoy, cela lui ressemblait. Elle était toujours là pour prendre la défense des parias, des reclus. Aurait-elle été capable d'aller plus loin ?

Il se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, espérant se convaincre que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Harry et Hermione soient impliqués dans cette affaire, d'un autre sens, cela lui semblait logique. S'il y avait bien des gens capables de prendre des risques de la sorte, c'était bien eux. L'image du salon lui revint en tête, Potter n'avait pas posé plus de question que ça concernant sa révélation sur les disparitions, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment lui en parler. Et ça, ça ne ressemblait pas au Survivant, il était plutôt du genre à vouloir toujours tout savoir. C'était un bon élément dans l'équipe, même s'il était jeune, sa fougue et sa détermination faisait de lui un apprenti à la hauteur d'un véritable auror.

Et si ? Et si c'était eux, qui avait Malefoy ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Malgré son raisonnement, il ne trouvait aucun sens à tout cela. Dans un dernier élan, il attrapa un bout de parchemin et sa plume. Il se leva de son lit pour s'installer sur son bureau.

« _Chère Hermione,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que nous avions décidé de prendre nos distances, mais des éléments me poussent à reprendre contact._

 _Je sais que tu es en congé, j'espère que tu profites de tes vacances à bon escient, que tu n'as rien tenté de complètement stupide.._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire, peut-être que je suis complètement à côté de la plaque._

 _Mais comme tu le sais, ma mère, ma grand mère et mon arrière grand mère étaient de grandes prophétesses, peut-être que je tiens mon instinct de toutes ces grandes femmes._

 _Je ne dirais rien tant que je ne serais sûr de rien, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais et surtout avec qui.._

 _Ne prends pas cela pour de la jalousie mal placé, crois moi, toutes mes rancoeurs sont de côté à présent._

 _Dans le fond, j'espère que tu trouveras cette lettre inappropriée et complètement incongrue._  
 _Dans le cas contraire, renonce._

 _Renonce à ce que toi et Harry avez entreprit._

 _Je pense à toi,_

 _Rufus. »_

Il reposa sa plume, son écriture brouillon ferait l'affaire, après tout, il lui était impossible de mieux faire aux vues de l'heure tardive à laquelle il écrivait. Il appela sa chouette et fit partir son courrier.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond lorsqu'une chouette se posa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec.

Elle lui était adressée et elle connaissait l'écriture, que pouvait bien vouloir Rufus à presque 2h du matin ? Elle détacha son attention de ses recherches pour se concentrer sur la lettre en question.

Plus elle avançait dans la lecture, plus ses joues devenaient rouges, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de son corps. Si Rufus avait des doutes, c'est que, quelque part, il en était déjà sûr. Il venait d'une grande lignée de prophétesses, si sa position masculine l'empêchait d'accéder aux pleins pouvoirs de sa famille, il n'en restait pas moins particulièrement doué en divination. Il pouvait toujours se fier à son instinct. Hermione savait tout ça, alors elle savait que les doutes de Rufus n'allaient pas mettre de temps à s'intensifier, peut-être même que cette lettre n'était qu'une formalité..

La relation qu'elle avait eu avec le jeune auror n'avait pas duré longtemps mais Hermione avait de l'affection pour lui, il était beau, intelligent et attentionné. Mais elle l'avait rencontré trop tôt après sa rupture avec Ron, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'investir réellement. Au bout de quelques semaines, ils mirent tous deux fins à cette histoire. Bien que pour Rufus, les choses furent plus dures à encaisser.

En attendant, il fallait qu'elle montre la lettre à Harry, peut-être qu'il saurait quoi faire. Elle sortit de son lit et traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Malefoy en passant devant sa chambre puis arriva dans celle que partageait Ron et Harry. Ils dormaient profondément, l'un comme l'autre. La lionne avait oublié que l'angoisse et le stress n'avaient pas d'effet sur le sommeil et l'appétit de ses deux amis. Elle hésita à les réveiller mais se ravisa. Après tout, ce n'était pas si urgent que ça. Alors elle fit demi-tour et en passant devant la porte de Malefoy, elle vit de la lumière sous la porte. Elle toqua doucement, se disant qu'il ne dormait sûrement pas.

« C'est qui ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Granger. »

Malefoy posa le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter et s'avança vers la porte, il invita Hermione à entrer.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais regarde ce que je viens de recevoir.. »

« A l'instant ? » répondit Malefoy.

« Oui.. »

Drago parcouru la lettre en quelques minutes, il relisait certains passages. Granger n'avait donc pas eu que Ron, il y en avait un autre ? Il était étonné de savoir qu'en à peine un an, la lionne s'était trouvé deux amants.. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer ne serait-ce que flirter avec quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, cette idée le répugnait.

« C'est qui ce Rufus ? » demanda-t-il sur l'offensive.

« Un auror, il a 4 ans de plus que nous, il était à Gryffondor.. Il sait que c'est nous qui te cachons, c'est évident ! »

« Il serait capable de te dénoncer ? »

« Je ne sais pas.. Sûrement.. Sa carrière compte beaucoup pour lui. »

« Oui enfin toi aussi tu comptes pour lui apparemment ! » Dit-il d'un ton accusateur tout en agitant la lettre sous le nez d'Hermione.

« C'est différent ! Il est consciencieux et son instinct est presque infaillible, il le sait. C'est vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Il resta silencieux devant cette dernière information. Il préférait ne pas parler, car la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, c'était que Granger était sortit avec un mec et qu'il lui envoyait des lettres en plein milieu de la nuit. Au fond, il savait que c'était de la jalousie mais il espérait que l'ancienne Gryffondor ne le remarque pas. Alors il tenta de se calmer. Il prit place à nouveau sur son lit et reprit son livre, comme pour dire à Granger de quitter sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » osa-t-elle demander en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

«The Golden Trio : Histoire d'une guerre. » répondit-il avec aplomb. « je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Potter. »

Hermione roula des yeux, deux livres étaient sortis sur leur périple. Si elle était d'accord pour ne pas que cette guerre soit oubliée, elle avait trouvé ça indécent de faire paraître ce genre d'ouvrage seulement 6 mois après la Bataille de Poudlard. De plus, même si l'histoire était conforme à la réalité, Hermione n'aimait pas qu'on la présente publiquement comme héroïne de guerre.

« C'est idiot, tu y étais, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Pas vraiment. J'étais à Poudlard, comme les autres, je ne savais pas ce que vous étiez en train de faire. Sauf bien sur, le jour où..enfin tu sais. »

Il évoquait le jour où sa tante avait plaqué Hermione au sol, le jour où il l'avait vu se faire taillader le bras, le nez dans la poussière. Le jour il avait vu le visage de Granger tordu sous la douleur des doloris. Les yeux de la belle brune se perdaient dans le vide, comme si les images de ce jour là s'infiltraient dans sa tête à nouveau.

« Enfin bref. Il y a quelque chose qui m'a interpellé.. »continua Drago, sortant ainsi Hermione de ses souvenirs. « A un moment, il est écrit que Voldemort devenait plus faible à chaque fois qu'un horcruxe était détruit.. »

« Et ? »

« Et alors, c'est que, en premier lieu, les horcruxes le renforçaient, le rendaient plus puissant ?.. »

« Oui.. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Granger.. ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, si c'est vrai, si nos âmes se sont greffées et que tu es devenu une sorte d'horcruxe, cela voudrait dire qu'à présent, je suis plus fort, non ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, est-ce qu'il se réjouissait de la situation ?

« Oui, enfin ça veut aussi dire que même si tu meurs, une partie de toi continuera à vivre. Et surtout, ça veut dire que nous sommes contraints de vivre avec les émotions de l'autre. Niveau intimité, on a fait mieux. »

Drago considérait les paroles d'Hermione comme étant avisées. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver des avantages à la situation. Il aurait tant aimé essayer ses pouvoirs pour savoir si ces derniers s'étaient améliorés.

« Ni pense même pas », répondit Hermione, consciente des envies de son interlocuteur.

Malefoy soupira profondément, feignant l'indignation. Il plongea les yeux dans ceux de la belle brune à ses côtés. A son tour de lire en elle. Inquiétude, peur, force et intelligence. Elle devait sûrement être en train de réfléchir.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se dévorant des yeux à la recherche des sentiments de l'autre. Vue d'extérieur, la scène était vraiment étrange, car ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne semblaient gêné par l'intrusion qu'ils s'infligeaient mutuellement. Drago lu quelque chose de nouveau dans le creux des iris de la brune, une sorte de point brillant, une étincelle de vie. Etait-ce du désir ?

Son ventre se noua en pensant à cette hypothèse. Pour confirmer son idée, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et vit cette étincelle briller un peu plus. Granger devait se poser les mêmes questions, puisque doucement, elle avança sa main vers le visage de Malefoy.

C'était une sorte de sortilège d'attraction, leurs têtes se rapprochaient, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre tandis que Drago remontait doucement sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse, attisant le feu ardent qui naissait en elle. Au fond de ses yeux, l'étincelle devenait une véritable flamme et Malefoy n'eut pas de mal à prendre cela pour invitation, il approcha le visage de la belle au niveau du sien.

Mais au dernier moment, Hermione reprit ses esprit, elle baissa la tête, obligeant Malefoy à poser ses lèvres sur son front. Ce simple contact la fit frissonner, elle n'osait donc même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta net au moment ou il réalisa qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. » ajouta finalement Drago, quelque peu vexé de la tournure des événements bien que rassuré de n'avoir rien fait avec elle.

Hermione se contenta de se lever, les jambes engourdies par toutes les sensations qu'elle avait dû affronter et quitta la pièce. Le désir brûlait encore en elle et en passant la porte de la chambre, elle avait l'impression d'y laisser un petit bout d'elle-même.

.

.

.  
www

.  
.

.  
 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Bon..**

 **Bah..**

 **J'espère vraaaaaaiment que cette fois-ci j'aurais des retours.**

 **En vrai sinon j'arrête de poster et je garde tout ça sur mon PC, ça changerait pas grand chose, ahah.**

 **Bisous quand même.**

 **Louzep.**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Indésirables

**Bonjour bonjour.**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Louzep.**

* * *

.

.  
www

.  
.

.

La vengeance du mage n'était pas terminée. Après avoir volé un père à sa famille, il avait le besoin de savoir à qui il avait à faire. Il savait où chercher car a priori, peu de sorcier était capable de contrôler avec tant de maîtrise cet art noir qu'est l'état de transe. De toute évidence, son ennemi avait lui aussi une âme sombre. Alors, il lui paraissait logique qu'il s'agisse d'un ancien partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est comme cela qu'il débuta ses recherches. De fait, c'était assez simple, de tout ceux qui restait en liberté, un seul se détachait du lot.

De plus, il avait déjà eu l'impression de reconnaître Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il tenta son sortilège de division de l'âme. Il savait donc qui chercher, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était où. L'idée lui vint assez rapidement, il allait le battre à son propre jeu. A son tour, il allait partir à la recherche de sa trace magique. Il allait être facile de le retrouver, l'empreinte magique qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui devait très certainement être encore fraîche et surtout, très puissante.

A son tour, il se plongea en état de transe, avec beaucoup plus de facilité que le jeune Malefoy cela dit. De même qu'il ne lui fallu pas plus de temps pour retrouver sa trace et la suivre. Toutes les âmes semblaient plongées dans le sommeil, Malefoy était accompagné par deux âmes pures et une autre grise. Il tenta de se rapprocher pour trouver les identités des autres personnes. Mais il ne pouvait pas les voir, l'état de transe ne permettait d'entrevoir que la magie, pas les visages.

Cependant, un détail attira son attention, la force de ses trois âmes étaient impressionnantes, un véritable trio gagnant. Le jeune Malefoy savait s'entourer, il avait choisi les meilleurs sorciers pour l'accompagner. Il fallait qu'il sache, autant par besoin que par curiosité. Alors il prit le risque de s'approcher des deux âmes côte à côte, dont la grise. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour entrevoir une empreinte magique d'une apparence peu commune. Faiblarde, comme sur le point de mourir, une trace magique en forme d'éclair s'isolait du reste.

Harry Potter. L'âme grise était Harry Potter. Nul doute qu'il était accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Granger et Weasley. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, tous ses ennemis réunis au même endroit. Le ciel lui faisait un faveur, d'autant plus qu'il avait un coup d'avance sur la joyeuse bande à présent.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Au ministère de la magie, tout le monde s'affolait. On déclarait un nouveau disparu. Nul doute que les choses allaient s'accélérer à présent. Il fallait agir. Cependant, il était impossible de faire avancer les affaires sans qu'un Ministre à proprement parler ne soit élu. Car Kingsley n'était là qu'en remplacement, jamais une élection n'avait rendu sa nomination officielle. Pour la plupart des sorciers, il était évident que Shacklebolt était l'homme de la situation. Mais si l'on venait à savoir qu'un nouveau mage noir était en train de former une armée, la communauté sorcière prendrait sûrement peur. Or, rien n'est pire que la crainte. Elle corrompt les bonnes âmes et refroidi les cœurs. A cet instant précis, Kingsley craignait qu'un de ses rivaux profite de ce climat de terreur pour faire campagne. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un peu d'autorité pour calmer les mœurs. L'occasion était idéale pour quiconque souhaiterait surfer sur une vague de peur. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ordonna à tous les journalistes de la Gazette d'étouffer toutes les informations concernant les disparitions.

Cette décision n'était pas du goût de tous et provoqua des esclandres au sein du Ministère. Déjà, des camps se formaient, la guerre avant la guerre. La politique avant la protection, le monde magique perdait à nouveau le sens des priorités.

Dans le même temps, un homme traversait le couloir du département de la justice magique. Son pas était déterminé, il regardait droit devant lui, un léger sourire au coin de la bouche. Il avait plutôt l'air sympathique. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de la secrétaire du département.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Je viens témoigner, concernant la disparition de Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Ah.. Vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit. Je vous appelle un auror, il s'occupera de votre entretien. Vous pouvez patientez quelques minutes ? »

Tandis que l'homme acquiesçait doucement, d'un coup de baguette, la secrétaire envoya un bout de papier en direction de l'ascenseur du Ministère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rufus Mongudru apparaissait au coin de la pièce, par une des cheminées. Il frotta sa cape pour enlever la poussière dû à son moyen de transport puis s'avança vers l'homme en question en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour Monsieur, veuillez me suivre. » L'invita-t-il en désignant une des portes du couloir.

Ils prirent place l'un face à l'autre, une plume à papote aux côtés de l'homme venu témoigner.

« Bien, je vous écoute. Nom, Prénom, Statut, Profession »

« Je préférai faire cette déclaration de façon anonyme. »

« C'est comme vous voulez. Dans ce cas, signez-moi ce papier, si vous mentez, l'encre deviendra rouge. Dans le cas contraire, elle restera noire. C'est simplement pour ne pas perdre de temps avec des futilités. Mais tant que vous n'avez pas signé, vous pouvez vous rétracter. »

L'homme attrapa la plume et signa sans attendre.

« Bon, je vous écoute dans ce cas. »

« J'ai vu Drago Malefoy dans la forêt d'Epping, en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. »

Rufus déglutit difficilement, son cœur s'emballa. Il regarda la signature du témoin en espérant qu'elle vire au rouge. Ce ne fût pas le cas.

« Que faisaient-ils ? »

« Ils dormaient. »

La signature restait noire.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous le dire. »

S'il avait dit « peux », l'écriture aurait viré au rouge. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par une vulgaire encre de vérité.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla avec la tête aussi lourde qu'une porte de prison. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais c'était comme si des jours entiers la séparaient de la veille. Elle arrangea ses cheveux assez rapidement devant le miroir avant de passer le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Le jour semblait s'être levé depuis longtemps maintenant et les bruits venant du salon lui indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas la première levée. Alors elle pressa sa marche pour atteindre le reste du groupe.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais prédit, c'était ça.

Malefoy était assis sur une chaise, en plein milieu de la salle, entre les deux canapés. Il lisait la gazette du sorcier sereinement tandis qu'Harry lui coupait les cheveux.

Harry était en train de couper les cheveux de Drago.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi pour qu'une chose pareille se produise ?

Ils semblaient l'un et l'autre si concentrés sur leurs tâches respectives qu'ils ne virent pas la tête déconcertée d'Hermione, dont l'expression alternait entre la surprise et la stupeur. Elle se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence mais aucun des hommes ne lui prêtèrent une réelle attention. Harry la salua vaguement de la main tandis que Malefoy leva à peine ses yeux du journal. La belle brune s'avança vers eux et s'affala avec nonchalance sur la canapé.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » osa-t-elle finalement demander, encore sous le choc de cette vision surréaliste.

Harry posa les ciseaux et recula un peu, il avait raccourci les cheveux de Malefoy d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, c'était comme s'il lui avait jeté un sort de rajeunissement. Il semblait plutôt satisfait de sa coupe, ce garçon avait vraiment de nombreux talents cachés.

«Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me couper les cheveux moi-même l'an passé Hermione, je suis vraiment doué ! » répondit-il en éludant sa question.

« Mais est-ce que je suis encore en train de rêver ? » insista-t-elle.

Drago daigna enfin baisser son journal pour s'adresser à elle.

« Cela fait plus de deux heures qu'on attend ton réveil, il a bien fallu s'occuper. » affirma-t-il en agitant sa gazette sous le nez d'Hermione. Elle eut tout juste d'entrevoir une photo de deux hommes se serrant la main dans des costumes vétustes.

« On ne reçoit pas la gazette ici depuis des années, c'est une édition de 1967. Des temps beaucoup plus calmes.. » se justifia Drago en prenant un air lointain.

« Et où est Ron ? »

Pour la première fois, les deux garçons accordèrent du crédit à ses paroles et stoppèrent leurs occupations. Harry fit s'envoler les cheveux gisant sur le sol vers la poubelle et reprit son air sérieux.

« Il est parti tôt ce matin. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelle de son père.. Ni de sa mère d'ailleurs. On a d'abord cru que s'était dû au fait qu'aucune chouette ne puisse avoir accès à cet endroit mais ensuite, Malefoy nous a dit que tu avais reçu une lettre hier soir.. Alors il est au Terrier, pour en savoir plus.. »

Ron avait une famille. Hermione comprenait que cela passe avant tout. Elle s'en souvenait, du moins.

« Tu penses qu'il va revenir ? » demanda-t-elle, quelque peu consciente de la réponse.

« Je ne pense pas..Non.. »

Ils baissèrent tous deux les yeux, comme s'il rendait hommage à un mort ce qui eut le don d'agacer Malefoy qui roula des yeux et prit un air dégoûté. Il replia son journal et toucha sa chevelure blonde du bout des doigts, comme s'il retenait son souffle. Il se leva précipitamment, très certainement en direction de la salle de bain pour admirer le résultat.

Harry profita de cet instant pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, il s'invita à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

« Écoute Hermione, le fait que Rufus se doute de quelque chose, ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe.. Tu penses lui répondre ? »

« Oui.. »répondit Hermione, quelque peu hésitante. « le vrai problème, c'est qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il sait que son instinct ne le trompe que très rarement. Ajoutons à cela le fait qu'il soit très consciencieux dans son travail.. il faut que je trouve le moyen de dissiper ses doutes. »

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, pour le moment, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne voyait pas du tout comment faire.

« On trouvera une solution, mais il ne faut pas que tu tardes à répondre.. »

Hermione hocha la tête en silence.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais eu.. une sorte de relation avec Rufus ? »

La jolie brune piqua un fard.

« Hum.. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas.. » avoua-t-elle, quelque peu gênée de se confier ainsi sur sa vie sentimentale.

Ginny était la seule à être au courant, et ce uniquement car elle lui avait tiré les vers du nez pendant de très longues heures. Harry ne répondit pas, passablement vexé que sa meilleure amie ne lui confie pas ses tourments. Mais dans le fond, il savait qu'elle était comme ça, pudique et réservée au sujet des garçons. Alors ils n'insista pas plus.

A quelques mètres de là, Malefoy se contemplait devant le miroir. Il retrouvait ses traits harmonieux, ces cernes s'étaient atténuées, il avait rasé sa barbe informe et retrouvé une coupe de cheveux à peu près classique. Il s'adressa un léger sourire, comme pour se féliciter de ce physique avantageux. Ce simple instant de flottement, durant lequel il eut l'esprit léger, lui rappela ce qu'il avait été. Un petit garçon prétentieux et superficiel. Il était si loin de tout ça à présent. C'était comme s'il avait eu plusieurs vies. Que dire de celle qu'il vivait actuellement, entouré par ses pires ennemis , devenus ses meilleurs alliés. Potter venait de lui couper les cheveux et il avait failli embrasser Granger la veille. Tout partait en vrille. Mais pour une fois, il savait que c'était dans le bon sens. Finalement, dans tout ce contexte dramatique, il y trouvait son compte. Mais ça, peu de gens était capable de le comprendre. Alors il taisait son ressentiment.

Sa contemplation fut interrompu par une chouette qui se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre voisine, dans la pièce attenante à la sienne : la chambre d'Hermione. Il entra dans cette dernière et attrapa la lettre coincée dans le bec de l'oiseau.

« Potter, Granger, on a du courrier ! » annonça-t-il comme s'ils vivaient tous ensemble depuis des années.

Les deux concernées se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Drago pointa le courrier vers Hermione en haussant un de ses sourcils.

« C'est encore pour toi. »

Elle prit la missive et l'ouvrit avec frénésie avant de commencer à la lire à voix haute.

« Hermione,

Je sais que tu es avec Malefoy et que Harry et Ron sont avec toi. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Un homme est venu ce matin et il a déclaré vous avoir vu, tous les quatre, dans la forêt d'Epping. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer sciemment cette accusation. D'autant plus que le témoin a utilisé l'encre de vérité. On sait – je sais- qu'il ne mentait pas.

Je veux que tu m'expliques. Retrouve moi près de la Cabane Hurlante, sur le rocher, à minuit..

En attendant, vous devriez sûrement partir, des aurors sont partis à votre recherche et vous avez tous les deux été suspendus de vos droits d'exercer au ministère..

Comment avez-vous pu vous mettre dans une situation pareille !

Prends soin de toi Hermione..

Rufus. »

Le monde s'écroulait sous les pieds de la jeune femme, une vague d'angoisse s'empara de son corps, si bien que Drago, juste devant elle, dû s'accrocher à la table de chevet pour ne par crouler sous le poids des émotions d'Hermione. Harry, lui, restait stoïque, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

« Il faut qu'on parte. » annonça-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, son visage était crispé, ses traits durcis par l'angoisse laissaient transparaître la détresse dans laquelle elle était. Pourtant, il fallait se ressaisir, se battre contre tout ça. Une fois de plus. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Malefoy la regardait avec incompréhension, ce n'était pas le moment de méditer ! Il lança un regard agacé vers Harry, qui semblait attendre qu'Hermione ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour ne pas interrompre le courant de la pensée de cette dernière. Parce que l'Élu savait que ces méditations étaient précieuses, qu'il s'agissait presque d'un sacrilège de couper Hermione dans sa réflexion. Alors effectivement, il attendait un signal de sa meilleure amie avant de la bousculer un peu, sous le regard médusé d'un ancien serpent qui ne comprenait pas trop cette connivence entre les deux amis.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé l'intensité du lien qu'avait ces deux-là. Ils étaient plus que proche. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, une sorte de relation fraternelle. Il était assez admiratif de les voir se livrer l'un à l'autre sans pudeur. Il se demandait si, lui aussi, un jour, il pourrait connaître une sensation similaire. Celui d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre que de sa mère.

« Il faut qu'on parte. » répéta Hermione en rompant le silence. « il sait où on est..il a dû se mettre en transe lui aussi.. Mais.. je n'ai rien préparé.. je.. comment..où ? »

Elle avait l'air en panique, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, ni dans celles de Malefoy qui accueillait une nouvelle fois son mal être avec une certaine répulsion.

« Granger il faut que tu te calmes, je ne supporte plus tes émotions. »

Elle lui lança un regard foudroyant, comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

« Excuse moi Malefoy, mais je prends la mesure de la gravité de la situation et il n'est pas simple de rester calme dans de telles conditions ! »

« Il a raison Hermione. On a besoin de ton esprit en pleine possession de ses moyens là.. On n'a pas le temps de céder à la panique.. On va commencer par prendre le strict nécessaire ici.. Bon, on a pas de tente, mais on peut toujours trouver une habitation moldue inoccupée, le temps de trouver une autre solution.. »

« je vais m'occuper des sortilèges.. Retrouver la liste des sorts de protection qu'on avait pendant la guerre.. Malefoy, tu peux t'occuper de récupérer tous les livres qui pourraient nous être utiles pendant ce temps. » ajouta Hermione avec aplomb.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui donne des ordres mais il laissa sa fierté de côté, prenant conscience qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une répartition des tâches.

« Et où est-ce que je sensé mettre tout ça ? »

Harry attrapa un sac à dos qui traînait là et le tendis à Hermione pour qu'elle exécute le sortilège de métamorphose pour agrandir le sac.

« Là-dedans. » répondit-il.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Ron n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait décidé de partir à la recherche de son père. Seul. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les mises en garde de ses deux acolytes. Il voulait agir. Il voulait agir vite. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'Harry soit une fois de plus le grand commanditaire des événements. Voldemort n'était plus. Donc il avait bien le droit de prendre les choses en main. De plus, il n'allait pas non plus attendre sagement que son père se fasse torturer pendant qu'il observait Malefoy se faire une place au sein de leur trio sacré ? Il n'avait pas de temps pour ça très clairement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

.

.

.

www

.

.

.

Rufus attendait depuis de longues minutes maintenant la venue d'Hermione. Il ne tenait pas en place, à la fois angoissé à l'idée qu'elle ne vienne pas et chamboulé en pensant qu'il allait la revoir. Cette fille était spéciale, intelligente, drôle, avenante, perspicace et d'une beauté naturelle, presque indomptable. Il est vrai que physiquement, elle ne sortait pas particulièrement du lot, mais en apprenant à la connaître, son charme l'avait rendu irrésistible. Pour tout dire, il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de leur séparation. Bien qu'il n'y a pas eu de vraie rupture puisqu'il n'a jamais été question d'être réellement en couple. L'ancienne gryffondor avait tué l'oiseau dans l'œuf, avant même de savoir si elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui, elle avait tout arrêté. Cela faisait parti des grands regrets de Rufus, bien qu'il respectait la décision de cette dernière et ne l'avait plus contactée depuis sa décision finale. Mais là, la situation était beaucoup trop grave, il fallait qu'il la voit, il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle faisait tout ça, pourquoi cacher un fugitif ? D'autant plus que Malefoy n'avait pas pu s'échapper tout seul.. Ses idées s'embrouillaient à mesure que le temps passait.

Minuit pile. Hermione était ponctuelle, si elle venait, il savait que ça serait dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre plus de temps, un « plop » résonna dans l'air et il pu voir la silhouette tant attendue de la jeune femme. Il se jeta sur elle, l'enserra dans ses bras en poussant un long soupir.

Hermione, de son côté, fût extrêmement gênée par se regain d'affection, mais n'osa pas le repousser non plus.

Derrière elle, Drago et Harry se cachaient sous la cape d'invisibilité. Malefoy était persuadé que Rufus leur tendait un piège et qu'il avait convoqué Hermione dans le seul but de les livrer au ministère. Ils étaient donc près à partir, tous les trois, au moindre soupçon de trahison.

« Hermione je..je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue. »

Drago roula les yeux, comme s'il était écœurant d'entendre ce genre de parole sous l'œil réprobateur d'Harry.

« Moi aussi Rufus. J'ai hésité longtemps, mais je te dois bien des explications.. »

Ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rocher. Elle accepta, bien que la proximité entre eux ne lui plaisait pas trop.

« Bien.. On ne t'a pas menti.. C'est nous qui cachons Malefoy. Mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de le faire. Tu nous connais, non ? On ne prendrait pas des risques aussi importants sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi. » commença-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi dans ce cas ? D'abord tu commences par le défendre, ensuite tu organises son évasion et maintenant tu le protèges. As-tu oublié qui il est ? »

« C'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Tout n'est pas aussi simple tu sais. Pendant le procès, Malefoy a parlé d'un livre. Alors on a commencé à enquêter et les faits étaient beaucoup plus graves que prévu.. On ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là ! »

« Vous auriez dû en parler aux aurors, où même au Ministre lui-même. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas de votre ressort de prendre ce genre de décision. »

« Oui, bien sur. Mais la seule façon de retrouver la trace du livre aurait prit des mois au ministère, tandis que nous avions la solution juste sous notre nez avec Malefoy.. Et puis.. tu sais.. il n'y a pas que ça.. »

Ses joues rosirent légèrement.

« ..Je ne crois pas que Malefoy mérite de retourner à Azkaban. »

Rufus sentit poindre une once de jalousie en lui, elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Il y a un truc en toi Hermione qui a changé, je le sens. » avoua-t-il en la scrutant du regard. « Je suis surtout tellement déçu.. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Pour tout dire, j'espérais presque tu ne viennes pas. J'aurais pu émettre l'idée que tu étais sous imperium dans ce cas. Tes actions auraient alors été beaucoup plus justifiables.. Hermione, tu n'es ni au-dessus des lois, ni au-dessus de la justice. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de prendre ce genre de liberté. Effectivement, le ministère aurait peut-être mit des mois entiers avant de trouver LA solution, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que toi et Potter devez vous sentir obligé de prendre les choses en main. »

Hermione fût choquée par ses paroles. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Pourtant, il continua sa tirade.

« Vous devriez faire un peu plus confiance au Ministère et à ses décisions ! »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire.

« Confiance envers le Ministère ? Laisse moi rire ! J'adore Kingsley, c'est un sorcier brillant et intelligent. Mais il n'est pas encore élu et nous savons, l'un comme l'autre, que dans ces conditions, il ne lui pas accordé de prendre des décisions trop importantes. Le ministère tourne au ralenti depuis la fin de la Guerre parce que personne n'est encore capable d'aller réellement de l'avant. On se souvient tous des misères, des trahisons, des douleurs. Le ministère ne fait rien pour arranger ça, la justice est à l'arrêt depuis un an et même l'élection prend du retard. Alors non, je n'ai pas confiance. »

Elle se leva, le cœur battant et le souffle haché par la colère.

« C'est facile de venir me faire la morale quand on est de ton côté, tu as mon sort entre les mains, à l'heure actuelle. Tu peux très bien appeler tes collègues pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. J'en suis parfaitement consciente, tu sais. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que tu ne fais pas parti des gens qui obéisse sans réfléchir. Alors, s'il te plaît, Rufus, j'ai répondu à ton invitation pour te rassurer et t'expliquer les raisons de notre fuite. Mais je commence à me demander si ce n'était pas pour toi le moyen de me rendre des comptes ! »

De nombreux bruits de pas s'approchaient d'eux. Il était déjà trop tard.

« Alors si.. Tu les as appelé ? »

La mine de Rufus était tordu par la honte. Il s'en voulait. Mais effectivement, il l'avait trahis.

« Tu m'as demandé de venir, je t'ai donné les informations, et maintenant tu me livres à eux. »

Hermione en avait le souffle coupé, des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait émit l'hypothèse d'une trahison sans vraiment y avoir cru. Les pas se rapprochaient mais elle restait immobile, choquée devant la tournure de la situation. Malefoy avait raison, c'était un piège. Il avait juste attendu d'entendre sa défense avant de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Rufus avait honte, terriblement honte, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, décontenancé face à une Hermione en colère. Il se dégoûtait, pourtant, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Drago et Harry, toujours cachés, entendirent les pas se rapprocher dans une certaine précipitation, alors ils s'avancèrent d'un même pas vers Hermione, pour pouvoir transplaner. Mais la cape était bien de trop petite pour les cacher suffisamment en mouvement, si bien qu'elle glissa sur le côté, laissant apparaître le bras d'Harry.

« Tu n'es pas venue seule ? » osa Rufus, sa voix trahissait ses émotions contradictoires.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre et courrait en direction de ses deux alliés avant que les aurors ne les voient. Mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient encerclés de toute part, une dizaine de baguettes pointées sur eux, alors que Malefoy était privé de magie. Deux contre dix, la bataille était perdue d'avance.

On leur jeta un premier sort, qu'Harry contra sans mal.

 _« Expelliarmus ! »_ hurla Harry, en direction de son assaillant, attrapant la baguette de son adversaire en plein vol.

Hermione attrapa les mains des deux autres et transplana. Mais tout le monde les avaient vu et Harry avait désarmé un auror. C'était le début d'un nouveau problème, d'un nouveau combat. Une fois de plus, le monde s'opposait à eux.


End file.
